


Moment to moment - A healer's kiss

by Cmay



Series: Kakashi and Kaida [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Blushing Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Falling In Love, Kisses, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja, Original Character(s), Protective Hatake Kakashi, Saving Each Other, Shinobi, Tropes, smiling kakashi, waterfalls, witty woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmay/pseuds/Cmay
Summary: Kakashi is captured by Orochimaru and tortured for information while out on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki for Lady Tsunade. He wakes to find a mysterious young woman placed inside the cell with him. Is she a threat? He doesn't know. Can they find a way to trust one another so they can escape? Set after Naruto returns to the Leaf but before Jiraiya dies. Mentions of rape, violence, and torture. Some adult language. Nothing graphic.
Relationships: Kakashi/OC
Series: Kakashi and Kaida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653595
Kudos: 39





	1. Chains and Chapped Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year to you all! Man, this one took me 3 and a half months to finish when I was hoping to complete it in no more than a month! I found myself with a case of major writer's block about a quarter of the way in, then I was ill off and on for the last 2 months of 2019. Here's to 2020 being better! Anyway, this is my first attempt at an OC while trying to stay semi-cannon. As all of my other stories go, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts. Did you love it? Did something make you cringe? Let me know! I encourage feedback as I am still a newb at this whole public posting thing and strive to become better. I really enjoyed writing this, even with my writer's block, and I hope to write more stories involving these two characters, just much shorter. >.< Shorter stories posted more often is my biggest writing goal for 2020. I find it difficult though when establishing a world and the characters have so much to say and do! I've rambled long enough (see why my stories are so long? whew...) Drop me a comment and as alway, enjoy!

The first thing Kakashi became aware of as he woke from unconsciousness was the feeling of something warm and soft pressing against his mouth. It was a sharp contrast compared to the biting metal cuffs binding his wrists, the fire in his arms and shoulders that were hiked high above his head, the deep throbbing behind both of his closed eyes, and the cold hard jagged stone pressing painfully into his kneecaps. On his tongue, he tasted blood, water, and something slightly sweet he couldn’t place. Kakashi twitched, the only thing he had done thus far to show he had awoken. Suddenly the warmth was gone. He moaned ever so softly. The reason for such a noise, whether in reaction to the dumbfounding pain he felt over every inch of his body or the sudden absence of something semi-pleasant, he wasn’t able to decipher. 

Kakashi heard a sound of surprise in response to his croaky voice. It was quiet and very feminine. _A woman? Here?_ His brain worked double-time to catch up. Had he just been kissed? By who? He knew if he could just find the strength to open his eyes he would know. Though his eyelids, at the moment, felt like they had been sewn shut. The skin felt bruised and swollen. Hot tears involuntarily leaked from the lids, stinging the injured flesh as they leaked out to slide down his cheeks. A reaction no doubt from the wounds caused by fists and other various weapons used on him over the last…four? No, maybe five days. Or had it been longer? He sniffed the air trying to gather more information on the person he couldn’t see. The action made him wince. The air rushed into his nostrils burning his sinuses. All he could smell was iron and maybe a hint of green melon, though he couldn’t be sure. Wonderful, he had a broken nose too.

He had been disrobed by his captors leaving him in only his black cargo pants. His headband had been the first item to go. A sign that these ninja took no heed to the shinobi code. The headband meant everything to anyone able to wear one. Even rogue ninja. It was to always be shown respect. He remembered it being ripped from his head and flung away to clatter loudly against a stone wall in a fit of laughter even before the torture began. His mask was gone too. A thought he was loath to ponder, especially knowing that it had remained tightly pressed against his face through all the torture sessions he had already endured. They didn’t need to see his face to hurt him. The mask, his face, meant nothing to them. Only the information they tried to pry from him with copious amounts of pain mattered. They luckily didn’t know the mask mattered to _him_ just as much as his headband did. Though the absence of the mask meant this stranger was the one who had removed it. Now he couldn’t hide. The thought made him shudder and he craned his neck as if to will the bundled fabric around the base of his throat to slide its self back up to conceal his face. It was a bad move. He felt nothing but pain with the movement. 

From where he knelt uncomfortably on his prison’s floor, blind to his surroundings, a shuffling drew his attention. He felt the air in front of him shift and a warmth caused by someone being nearby spread over the front of his body. He stiffened but remained silent. Waiting. A small voice broke through the silence of the room, “Um…here. Please, drink this.” Kakashi didn’t move. He didn’t know who this person was, didn’t know why she had been kissing him and damn sure didn’t trust whoever she was while being in the belly of Orochimaru’s lair. _Trap_ was all he could repeat inside his head. 

A quiet exasperated sigh came next and she begged him, “Please. You need water to survive.” Kakashi remained quiet and gave a small shake of his head in answer. He heard what sounded like something ceramic being placed onto the stone and suddenly long cool fingers were cradling the sides of his face. He jerked back trying to remove her hands but it just caused him to become dizzy and the pain in his shoulders to increase. He winced and soon he felt her lips brush against his once more. He grunted and tried to move away but her grasp was firm, his binds tight, and his body hurt. Everywhere. 

Kakashi had a mind to bite her in retaliation for the assault on his exposed vulnerable face. Quite a knee jerk reaction if he ever had one. Though when a slight tingling curled up to his cheeks from his lips and around his eyes to instantly soothe the pain located there, he paused in his attempts to pull away and let her continue. This was the strangest encounter he had ever experienced in captivity. The strangest kiss he had ever been part of. Her lips didn’t move and her tongue never explored his. Was this kissing practice for her? If so, she definitely needed it. _It feels like I’m kissing a puppet._ He mentally shook his head at the ridiculous notion. He tried to focus. His ludicrous thoughts began to clear somewhat as the pain in his nose and eyes subsided. He had a suspicion it was from whatever she was doing and not his own attempts to center himself. Of _course_ she wasn’t kissing him, not really. No, it felt more like she was…healing him. Though why she was using her mouth had him confounded. The proof he was right was in the fact that his face suddenly no longer felt like it had been pummeled with a sledgehammer. 

While she continued to hold her lips pressed to his the pain radiating from his eyes lessened even more and his nose no longer blazed with heat when he took a breath. He felt his eyelids eventually unlock, and he popped them open just to see large blue-gray ones staring back at him. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away from him. She had been kneeling in front of him but as she moved back to increase the distance between them, she toppled down onto her backside. She wiped at her mouth and panted slightly as she hunched over her lap. She looked drained. A large furrow was set deeply between her dusky blonde brows which were covered in sweat even in the cool room. 

Kakashi swallowed and cleared his throat trying to rasp out speech through unused vocal cords, “That…that bad, huh?” Her head snapped up and her tired-looking stormy eyes widened, “What?” Kakashi shifted on his knees causing a sharp pain to radiate up his right femur. He grunted and huffed, “Erg…bad joke.” The girl wiped at her brow, “It didn’t mean anything.” Kakashi’s brain quickly had a flashback to his previous muddled thoughts. _Wait. She’s defensive?_ Was she practicing?Kissing him without permission? He shook his head. _No, can’t’ be. Don’t be stupid, Kakashi._ The girl then grabbed the ceramic cup of water next to her and rolled back onto her knees to scoot closer to him, “Will you please drink this now?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “Looks like you need it more than I do.” The girl clicked her tongue, “I’m fine! You’re the one being tortured!” 

Kakashi shook his head, “Sorry. Don’t trust you.” The girl’s teeth clenched and he saw her nostrils flare out from the sides of her small doll-like, nose, “I’m being held captive too you know! I am not a spy, or a sound ninja, or a…a bad guy!” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at her outburst. He needed more information. He decided to poke at the bear, test the waters, see how she responded, “You’re definitely not a guy. Jury is still out on the other things.” She rolled her eyes and wiped at her brow, “Look, these…these damn sound ninja kidnapped me from my apartment three days ago. They tossed me into this room with you and told me I had to heal you every time you came back from a, quote on quote, _play date_ so you wouldn’t die while Orochimaru tries to get what he wants from you. In return, he wouldn’t kill me…yet.” Kakashi snorted, thankful his nose was no longer broken otherwise his snark would have been more painful than it was worth, “Oh, yes, some play date.” She balled the fingers of her right hand into a tight fist, “That’s what you took from that?! Ugh!” He noted how the cylindrical cup, filled almost to the brim, in her left hand never spilled a drop, even though her body was obviously quaking with anger. He would be thoroughly amused if he wasn’t in pain, pissed, exhausted, or feeling fully compromised in front of this stranger without his mask. His mask. 

Kakashi tilted his head and peaked up at her through his hair that had fallen into his eyes, “I have a proposition.” She turned her head pushing her right ear more towards him while she pursed her lips, to show she was listening, but warily so. _Good girl_ , he thought. If she really was being held against her will, she should trust no one, even another captive. He motioned towards the cup in her hand with his chin, “I’ll drink that, but only if you put my mask back on after.” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, “Your mask? I’ve already seen your face.” Kakashi leaned forward slightly trying to seem imposing, “Regrettably, yes. I like it to be in place at all times. It’s my nindo.” Her eyes narrowed, “Your ninja way? Really? Even when you sleep? Shower? Eat?” He sighed and lowered his head. This girl, whoever she was, was becoming a pain, even more so than the ones all over his body. It didn’t help that his head was still fuzzy and he was having trouble responding like he needed to. With her obvious sharp acuity to see when he was spouting bullshit, he felt like he was a Genin trying to play Hokage. He closed his eyes briefly but before he could come up with another lie to shield himself with, she shifted closer to him, “Drink two, and I will fix your mask.” 

His head shot up, wisps of dirty, unruly silver hair brushed against her face causing her to blink involuntarily and shift backward. He growled through his pain at the movement, “You don’t get to bargain.” He was being an ass. He was in no position to bargain either, but he felt so exposed, open, he wasn’t used to it. Especially in front of someone he didn’t even know the name of. She laughed bitterly, “No? I’m not the one chained to the ceiling and needing to be healed every day! I’m only trying to help. Damn it. Two cups…every hour…or no mask.” Kakashi practically snarled at her but the girl didn’t bat an eyelash, “Two. Every hour, or no deal.” Kakashi’s hands tightened into fists above his head. The action only caused more pain in his wrists. He closed his eyes in defeat, “Alright. I also want to know your name.” 

The girl lifted her hand and pressed the edge of the cup to his lips, “Deal. Now drink.” He opened his mouth and she slowly tipped the cup up over his bottom lip so the cool liquid could fill his mouth. It was slightly sweet, floral. He immediately spat it out, “What’s in it?” She wiped at her face and frowned, “Jeez! Was that necessary? Some rosehips are coming in through the window from the bush planted outside. I steeped them in the water we were given. It’s good for you. There’s a lot of vitamin C in them. Now, you have to drink three.” Kakashi licked at the water dripping from his chin, “Rose?” She stood and made her way over to a long bamboo bench perched under the small window covered in steel bars and sealing spells, “Rosehips. They are the buds, not the flowers. I picked the ones I could reach from the windowsill before the seals had too much effect. Then I let the pitcher sit in the sun for a while to steep. Is this what you really want to know?” He noticed then what he hadn't before as she lifted the pitcher from the bench. Small shiny red patches speckled the pale skin of her hands. The seals had burned her, “Looks like you could use some mending yourself.” 

The girl straightened her spine at the remark, “I already did. I don’t want to waste too much of my energy on myself. Not after seeing you for the first time. The shape you were in three days ago…if they keep up like that, you’ll need all the strength I have or you could die. What I did for my hands is enough. I’ll manage.” Kakashi swallowed. She had been here three days? So it had been longer than four for him. Closer to a week. _Wait, she already healed her hands?_ He glanced at them again. They still looked so damaged. So she must be a medical shinobi and those seals must be stronger than he first thought. For her to withstand them to collect rosebuds for him, means she has strength too. He watched her kneel back in front of him, “This is one. Drink.” Kakashi easily let her tilt the cup up over his lower lip so he could consume the liquid. As he got a better taste of it, he realized this is what he had on his tongue when he first woke up a bit ago. Though it wasn’t the cup he had felt, it was her lips. Was she so desperate to give him this elixir that she used her mouth for that too? Her mouth, not her hands. Were her hands hurt so badly she couldn’t use them? Though how could she heal with her mouth? He had never known of any medical ninja to be able to do that. He needed answers. 

Kakashi gulped down the last of the liquid and coughed a bit as some went into his windpipe in his haste to take in the life-giving water. He hadn’t known just how thirsty he was until he began to drink. To hide that fact, he croaked out between coughs, “Your…name?” She shook her head and filled the cup again from the pitcher now sitting next to her, “You have to drink three.” He rolled his eyes, the only action that didn’t cause him pain, but he opened his mouth. He wasn’t going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing he appreciated the water or just how good it felt gliding down his parched throat to swim around freely in his empty belly. No, he needed his mask first before he could be that Kakashi. The one that cared. The one that could say thank you. 

She filled the third and final cup and though he chugged it down greedily he still felt dry. He wanted to ask for a fourth, but they had a deal and she still hadn’t given her name. Maybe after. Maybe after his mask was firmly in place, when he felt more like himself. When maybe she stopped staring at him with those gray-blue eyes full of strong determination and obstinacy. When maybe she wasn’t so close and making him uncomfortable with her caring. Maybe when the fiery ache in his back and shoulders eased could he possibly ask for more…but even then, maybe not. It was hard to let go of this bitter mood he was in. He needed to start thinking like the Jonin he was and not a young Genin fresh out of the academy. He definitely felt as though he had lost a few IQ points while here. He figured that’s what torture could do to a person after enduring a week of it. 

As the last drops of the refreshing liquid slid over his tongue she pulled the cup away from his mouth. He panted a bit as he caught his breath after sucking down a good liter of water in such a short amount of time. Oxygen or water? What did he want more of? He needed both he supposed so he made do with taking in deep breaths filling his lungs with the equally important air. She gave him a smug smile, “Feel better?” Kakashi glowered at her and tried to shrug. He regretted the movement instantly and winced. He growled, “Oh, sure, I’m having a _great_ time.” He was still being an ass, especially now since his Sharingan, the second it opened, had been staring invasively into her chakra network. It was gaining more information about her and all without her knowledge. 

As they interacted he saw that her chakra never spiked ready to attack him. It wasn’t agitated. Wasn’t forced. It did, however, _have_ force. It flowed around inside of her like water from calm a river but diverted straight to her lips like floodwaters any time he seemed to be in pain or the mention of torture was made. Otherwise, her chakra splashed around freely and easy. Swift but strong. It was just as alarming as it was comforting to know she may not be an enemy. Even though her chakra was non-threatening, it felt on the cusp. Like she could turn into dangerous white water rapids at any moment. It was interesting and bewildering. Was she a kunoichi? A medic? Both? He couldn’t give it much more thought though since his own selfish emotions were churning inside his head. She still had not put his mask back in place or said her name. He cast the thoughts of dissecting her chakra aside for the moment and glowered, “No, I don’t feel better. My mask. Your name. _Now_.” 

She gave him a side glance as she stood to return the cup and pitcher to the bench, “Liar. I _said_ I’d tell you my name. For your own information, I would have anyway without the deal. Had you just thought to ask. Some Shinobi you are.” Kakashi gnashed his teeth in anger and yanked at his restraints causing a spike of pain to jolt up his arms, “Ah! You…don't… _know_ me!” Her hands lifted in sudden surrender, “I’m sorry, sorry, you’re right. Please just stay still!” He was glad to see a bit of discomfort on her end. This girl had pushed him to his limit for now, so it was her turn to feel unsteady in _his_ presence _._ Even if it was because he was suffering. He was still being an ass. They were both stressed, strangers, and just having to deal with what came at them while being held hostage. She once more knelt in front of him and brought her hands up to hover in front of his face. He flashed his dual colored eyes at her in an attempt to seem threatening and she stopped just before her fingers touched him, “You’re not scaring me. Relax.” Damn it, he was still weak. He knew he was failing at being a Jonin. He was being too open, too emotional, too readable. Except, he hadn’t given her anything to go on. Not really. So how was she able to read him so well, give as good as she got? His game really was off. 

He gritted his teeth and flinched when her fingers brushed the base of his throat. She shushed him, “Shh. I’m just…here.” It was as if she were giving a growling dog a comforting pat on the head before giving it the steak it wanted in her other hand. He was annoyed and wanted to lash out but the promise of something good kept him still. Her fingers quickly lifted his mask back into place. Kakashi instantly regained his composure. His eyes closed and his head fell forward. Her eyes widened, “You weren’t kidding. You really _need_ your mask.” The girl thankfully let him sit in silence instead of asking for a response. He was trying to focus on remaining calm. His nindo. His self being. His belief that he had a way to make it out of this alive. After a few more moments when his face had truly relaxed for the first time in days, he heard her whisper, “Kaida Hikari.” He looked up at her and smiled, only he knew she couldn’t see it and it thrilled him. His mirth showed only by the slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes, “Kaida, cute. Suits you.” He could have sworn he saw a pout grace her lips, but as quick as it was there it was gone, just like a ninja in the dark, “You don’t know me either.” 

He studied her quietly, she was back to sitting ramrod straight in front of him. Fully composed. Kaida’s gaze didn’t waver from his, “So, I told you my name…” Kakashi couldn’t help but to continue to be an ass, though now, he was just teasing her for his own selfish benefit. He was being held prisoner with a girl who was intriguing and so distracting that while he tried to figure her out that he actually had a few moments where the pain wasn’t so bad. Needless to say, it put him in a better mood. He smirked under his mask. It was so good to have it back. A comfort, a shield, “You did.” Kaida crossed her arms, “ _So_ …tell me yours.” Kakashi lifted his brows, “Not part of the deal.” She glowered at him with annoyance, “Fine… albino porcupine is what I’m calling you then.” Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh. His eyes bored into hers trying to shake her. She gave no quarter. He broke.

Soon the small room was filled with his soft laughter, “Albino porcupine?! Really? That’s all you’ve got, little _dragon_? I thought you’d have much more fire, with a name like that.” He watched as she stiffened then pointed a long slender finger in his face, “Hey! I told you my name, you can’t make fun of it!” She puffed out her cheeks and sat back down crossing her arms again which made her look quite young and silly. Kakashi couldn’t help but continue to chuckle, “I’m sorry, really. It’s just, Naruto would say something like that.” She tilted her head to the side, “Naruto? Who’s that?” Kakashi’s laughter died down at the thought of his wily, outlandish, least and most promising knucklehead of a student, “Uh, he’s a Genin back in my village that I train. He’s funny, like you. Has a heart of gold, and a will stronger than steel. Never backs down. Never dies.” 

Kakashi watched the shock cover her face as her eyes widened, “He’s… _immortal_?” Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask, “No. Not at all. He just refuses to die. It’s hard to explain. You’d have to meet him, see him in a battle to understand.” Kaida bit her lip, “Oh. Well, he sounds interesting.” Kakashi shifted on his knees and winced, “He is. I’m sure he’ll be Hokage like he’s always said he would be someday. Can you believe the kid is only sixteen? Maybe if we survive this, I’ll take you to meet him.” Kakashi’s gut clenched. Why had he said that? He didn’t know this girl, didn’t trust her much, and he was speaking as if he would make it out of here alive. He wasn’t so sure anymore. _No_. He couldn’t think that way. He had trained for this. The situation was only temporary, all he needed to do was find the opening to get out. He shook his head and after a few more quiet moments he glanced up at her through dark lashes and untidy hair to whisper, “My name is Kakashi Hatake.” 

A small dimple graced her cheek as the corner of her mouth pulled upward into a smile, “The scarecrow and the little dragon. What a pair. Nice to meet you, Kakashi. Look, we will get out of this. I’m no kunoichi, but I know we will figure something out. I _will_ meet this Naruto. That’s a deal.” Kakashi’s head lifted fully to meet hers, could she read minds too? How did she know what he was thinking, what he needed to hear? He was still not ready to let down his wall fully so he responded the only way he knew how. Defensively, like an ass, “You think? How is that? If you’re not a kunoichi how can you possibly think you can take on any of the Sound village shinobi? I’m a Jonin and look where I am in all of this. You have no chance.” Guilt filled his belly as her blue eyes darkened and glazed over with the threat of forming tears. He really was an ass. He had no right making her feel like she wouldn’t survive. 

She must be frightened, unsure of her mortality, but even so she was staying calm. He mentally gave her kudos for that. He suddenly wanted to reach out to her when her head lowered and she tugged at the hem of her skirt, obviously unsure of what to say to him. The guilt increased causing his stomach to twinge painfully, “Kaida, I…” Her head snapped up and the blue of her eyes had turned to cold steel, a small yellow ring formed around the edge of her pupils and she snarled at him in her fury, “I may not be trained in ninjutsu, but I’m not weak! I am not useless! Maybe if you stopped judging me and got to know me a bit, you’d figure that out! I am clever and with your help we _will_ get out of this! I can heal you enough so _you_ can fight, but I’m hoping it won't come to that!”

Kakashi was left speechless as she spat flames at him with her words. A little dragon she was. She may look soft and pale and quite feminine but she had a fire burning inside of her. A stubbornness that just may come in handy if they were to make it out of this hell. However, if she believed there would be no physical encounters if they somehow found a way to escape, she was very much mistaken, “Kaida, don’t be naive, there’s always fighting.” Her hands moved to her hips, “Yes, but…” 

Kakashi jumped when she suddenly slammed her hand over his mouth, “Shh! They’re coming. Pretend to be passed out!” Kakashi didn’t have to be told twice. He immediately slumped and let his head list forward allowing his hair to cover his eyes. He leveled out his breathing even as the painful stabbing in his back and shoulders increased tenfold as all of his body weight pulled heavily against his binds around his wrists. He wanted to clench his fists to ease the sensation but couldn’t. He knew his wrists were going to bleed. The cuffs were cutting into his flesh like the blunt razors they basically were. It was just a matter of time. He hoped this encounter wouldn’t take long. It felt as though his shoulders would dislocate at any moment and his hands had already begun to tingle. _This is not good._

The solid wooden door shuddered as a heavy fist slammed against it and a lock could be heard clicking open. Muffled voices filtered in from just behind the wood. Two voices, a husky baritone and an almost prepubescent one laughed as they responded to a crude remark made about Kaida just as the door was swung open harshly to slam against the wall. Kakashi cracked an eye ever so slightly to peer up through his hair. A tall beefy man with red lightning-shaped tattoos covering most of his muscular arms filled the doorway. He tried not to tense as the sudden and quite surprising urge to protect Kaida bubbled up from somewhere deep in his gut. He knew he couldn’t do anything in his current state so she’d have to fend them off on her own. He had no idea what they had in mind for him or the blonde but he hoped she was as clever as she stated. 

He shut his eyes, relying now purely on his hearing. He heard Kaida shift to stand and could picture her crossing her arms and glaring at them with those scary, steely blue and yellow eyes. Eyes that, when that color combination, obviously meant she wasn’t to be crossed. Kakashi then heard the tattooed man laugh, “Look, the little bitch thinks she’s brave! Maybe we should show her how a bitch should be treated! Put her on all fours maybe?” The younger ninja cackled annoyingly loud, “Good one, Buru!” Kakashi felt Kaida take a step back, her body heat flared and curled around him from no doubt a spike of fear, but her voice was steady as she responded, “What do you want? I’m busy.” The tattooed man laughed again, “Oh, you sweet morsel. You don’t even know the trouble you’re going to be in when Lord Orochimaru finds out you haven’t even been able to wake that no good copy ninja after all this time. Tsk.” The other ninja laughed almost manically, “Yeah! Big trouble!” Buru snapped his fingers and the second ninja quieted instantly. 

Kaida cleared her throat, “I’m working on it. These things take time, especially since you lot are determined to practically leave him for dead when you’re finished with him. It wears me down too, you know. Just look at my hands!” The sound of a gasp could be heard from the smaller ninja but Kaida continued her ploy, “I need food. To keep up my strength. If he ever wakes up he’ll need some too so you can continue to torture the poor guy.” Kakashi could hear the closer man shift and sniff in indignation, “Lord Orochimaru picked you for a reason. He thinks you have enough strength to handle this. All I see is an ugly little whore in over her head.” Kaida hissed and ignored the insult, “Food. Now. Enough for both of us and then I will be able to continue my work. Unless you _want_ me to collapse? Though surely you aren’t _that_ foolish. How do you think _Lord_ Orochimaru would react then? Letting his prized healer become too weak to help _him?_ That’s the true reason I am here… _correct_? I saw the state he was in. He looked close to death.” Kakashi wanted to smile, clever girl indeed.

The burly ninja snarled and growled, “No one talks to me like that and keeps their tongue where they want it! You little slut.” Kaida huffed, “Cutting out my tongue? That’s such a cliche.” Buru guffawed, “Who said anything about cutting it out? I said keeping it where you want it. Want it _here_? I doubt you’d like that. You prude little whore. You couldn’t handle this if you wanted to. I’m sure you’ve never even seen a prick have you?” Kaida grunted in disgust in response to what Kakashi assumed to be a lewd gesture. Kaida retorted bitterly at the lustful man, “Really, prude whore? You know, with a feeble insult like that I highly doubt you’d know how to satisfy even a willing woman. Intellect is half the draw you know. As for having seen a prick, I have, there’s quite a large one standing right in front of me.” Kakashi wanted to grab at her to calm her. _Easy…tread lightly Kaida. You’ve gone too far._

Buru slammed his hand against the door, “You little bitch! I’m gonna have fun leaving you so torn up on the inside you’ll want to be dead. Use that smart ass mouth of yours to get me off while you bleed.” Kakashi’s gut clenched. She had crossed a line with this ninja and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to fix it. He heard a younger voice sound from behind the burly ninja, “Buru…you _know_ what Lord Orochimaru said…” A low growl emitted from Buru’s throat but the younger ninja continued, “Buru…wait. Wait! You _can’t_.” Buru hit the door again, “Shut up! She’s a lucky little bitch. For now.” 

Kaida sighed, “Lucky? I would hardly call this situation a lucky one.” Buru hissed at her, “Say one more word…one more and I swear…” The smaller ninja cleared his throat, “Buru, we have orders not to touch her and to…” Kakashi heard a fist slam into flesh this time and the young voice whimpered, “Umpf! Ow…sorry, Buru! It’s just…” Buru growled, “I know my orders you little shit.” Kaida gasped said softly trying to calm the man, “Please, don’t hurt him. Please, forgive my rudeness. I get quite testy when I am malnourished and weary from using my abilities all day. A bit of food would be nice. Since you can’t take him just now, after all, what good is he during a torture session for information while unconscious? You and…sorry I didn’t catch your name?” The quiet ninja could be heard gasping trying to catch his breath from the punch to the gut he’d just received, “I’m…uh…uh, Foro.” Kakashi rolled his closed eyes. _Buru and Foro, The Bull and the Follower. Fitting._ Buru snapped his fingers, “Shut it, Foro. Good for nothing...” Kaida cleared her throat, “Please, some food is all I ask for. After that, I promise that I will have this ninja healed enough for you to have in the morning to do what you please.” 

Kakashi heard the bull ninja grind his teeth, “Anything _else,_ whore?” Kakashi could imagine the look on Kaida’s face. His own features would have shown surprise at the question had he been the one facing them. Though when he heard her response, he knew he had it wrong. She didn’t skip a beat. Kaida hummed in thought, “Well, if you’re asking so _nicely,_ maybe a blanket and a pillow? This floor is utterly painful to sleep on. It also makes me cranky and unable to perform fully. Most importantly, could you lower his restraints a bit? Trying to heal his arms constantly so he doesn’t die is quite difficult.” 

Buru laughed incredulously, “How can you die from having your hands restrained?” Kaida clicked her tongue, “Well, let me try to explain in a way you might understand.” Buru growled and Kakashi mentally chastised her. _Damn it Kaida, watch it._ Her voice was soft and polite as she continued, “When your hands and arms are elevated above your head for prolonged periods, especially with the full weight of your body pulling down on them, irreversible damage to them is inevitable. The capillaries and veins trying to pump blood to them begin to weaken, then can fail completely. It could lead to amputation if the blood flow isn’t returned to normal. The shoulders could also dislocate, and in that position cause pressure on vital arteries in the neck that transport blood to the brain and back down to the heart. He could die from multiple causes at this point just from his hands and arms being raised for so long. You said he had been here four days before me correct? It’s a wonder he hasn’t had an aneurysm yet. So tell me, what good is he if he is dead and can give no information? I can’t heal a corpse. Then what good am I to your Lord? I’ll be dead then too. I doubt he would be too happy with you either. You see? It wouldn’t be good for anyone. Just lower his bonds some so his hands are below his shoulders. You don’t have to unchain him.”

Buru spat onto the floor, “You think you’re so fucking smart. We are not lowering his chains.” Foro chimed in, “Buru, but Lord…” Kakashi heard a yelp in response to what sounded like someone’s foot slamming down onto another. He silently thought it might be easy to get out of here after all with this imbecile in charge. If they played their cards right. Buru’s acrid body odor hit his nostrils and made his eyes water as he stepped closer. The ninja’s voice was loud even though he whispered, “You will get food and more water. That’s all. You’re lucky to have even that. Mark my words you little slut, the second I get to touch you, really touch you, and I will, you’ll regret it. Lord Orochimaru isn’t going to wait forever. He will let me have my way eventually. Then you’re _mine_.” Kakashi heard Kaida gasp then felt her step back. Her hip grazed his shoulder causing him to sway slightly which shot a renewal of pain through his body. He peeked up through his hair again. It was hard to see them fully, but he could make out enough through the curtain of his hair. Buru was leaning down close to her face. He had her jaw grasped tightly in between his fingers and he rubbed his nose up across her cheek, “I can’t wait to make you bleed little girl.” The foul-smelling ninja chuckled as Kaida recoiled then he stood up straight pushing her face roughly away from his. 

Kakashi then heard the disgusting sound of Buru hocking a wad of phlegm into his throat and expelling it against the floor. The noise of scurrying feet trying to get out of dodge as larger ones stomped across the room and a slamming door could be heard next. Lastly a muted yell of, “Fucking bitch!” rang out as the two Sound ninja left. Kakashi breathed in deeply through his nose and immediately tried to hold his weight up the best he could to ease the pain in his arms and shoulders. His eyes snapped open as warmth enveloped him. Kaida was there. She was on her knees leaning sideways against his chest, slightly panting and visibly shaking as the adrenaline was finally allowed to course freely through her body from her encounter. Kakashi had no time to say anything as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and hoist him up will all her might, “We have…to get…the pressure off. Stand…stand up.” 

Kakashi hadn’t stood in days, he wasn’t sure his legs worked anymore other than to send pain signals to his brain. His knees felt like the joints were filled with hardened cement. He grunted and panted as he willed his body up. He didn’t want to put all of his weight on her. Even though he was tall and lean, he was no feather. She was weary too, she hadn’t been lying about that during the brush with their watchdogs. He could feel it coming off of her, see it in her tensed brow, under her eyes, in the occasional slump of shoulders. She held onto him and wedged her shoulder into the middle of his sternum to help hold him up while she bent slightly at the waist. That hurt him too, but not nearly in the way the rest of him did. It felt more like a knee in the back or a bony elbow under a cheek while sleeping. Uncomfortable, but manageable.

Kakashi moaned and she took a large calming breath, “I’m sorry, I know it hurts. We don’t have long until they come back. I was already worried about your arms and then you had to go and do more damage feigning unconsciousness.” Kakashi hissed when she hoisted herself higher up into his breastbone. He tried to lock his knees to take some of the weight off of her back. He was surprised at the strength she had in her legs. They were stable, nonshaking and he felt instant relief as the pressure was eased from his upper body. He almost felt like throwing up but she needed to know that she had basically just saved their lives by being stubborn, strong-willed, and dangerous. A true little dragon, “Kaida…you clever girl. That was brilliant…but also extremely stupid.” She scoffed and he knew her eyes would be rolling if he could see her face, “Yeah…well…he can’t…touch me. It will be alright.” Kakashi tried to laugh at her naivety but it only came out as a single harsh breath that furled her hair against her neck. He lifted his head to try and see her face, but at the angle he was currently in, draped over her like a tablecloth, all he could see was a curtain of ashy blonde hair and bare feet. Long toes capped with nails painted a surprisingly pleasing lavender, braced stiffly against the floor next to a wad of spittle left by the ungentlemanly ninja. 

Kakashi shifted back, trying to gain more balance, “Watch your step. Two inches to the left and you’ll have bull spit on you. He felt her stiffen and she gagged, “Ew. Ewww. Come on! I’m going to hurl if that so much as touches me. I was so scared he was going to spit in my face. It would’ve been all over then.” Kakashi did let out a small incredulous chuckle then, “He was threatening to rape you and you were afraid of what? Germs?” He heard Kaida grunt and she shifted her shoulder higher and he winced, “Sorry! Sorry. No. It’s just, so…gross. That guy is disgusting. Shouldn’t even be allowed to be called a man. Don’t think he’s bathed in a week. Yuck.” He noticed how her tone and vernacular changed when she was alone with him. It wasn’t as proper, as fierce. It was sort of endearing. 

Kakashi needed her to know that she should tread lightly from now on around Buru even if she was clever. He sighed, her hair fluttered around her neck again and she shuddered, “Kaida, You have to be more careful around him. Your bravery could backfire.” Kaida huffed and shifted again, trying to mover her hair from the path of his breath, “Yeah, whatever. I don’t plan on being here long enough to find out if that happens.” Kakashi sighed again at her stubbornness. Kaida she shook her head when her hair fluttered again, “Stop that! It tickles.” This girl gave him whiplash with how quickly her moods seemed to shift, “Sorry.” For now, though, he hoped she could keep up the brave facade long enough for them to escape. He also hoped it didn’t come back to bite her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt, assaulted, all because she was _too_ brave. _Too_ bullheaded to know when to back down. Was he beginning to care about her? He had chastised her about being dangerous, but if he really was starting to care for her well being, this could be dangerous for him too. He felt a place in his wall he was building against her shatter and start to crumble away. _What the hell?_

The heat that was building between their bodies was a warning. Bones, muscle, and nerves all screamed at once, asking for a time out. Kaida shifted again, apologizing beforehand. Kakashi moaned and still tried to hold his weight off of her the best he could. Both were trying to help and neither were doing any good. Kakashi’s arms were still bound and she was weary from keeping him alive day after day. They were now just wasting effort so Kakashi tried to build his chakra so that maybe he could lift some of the weight off his arms in a different way. 

Apparently, Kaida felt it, how, was another mystery to him. She nudged her head upwards against his to get his attention, “No! Kakashi! Please, save your chakra! We need to do this with muscle and pure will for now. We’ll get food and water and…hopefully…they will lower your chains, because if they don’t, you have to use it, then, to break them…or you’ll die.” Kakashi rested his forehead against the back of her head, it being the closest support for his skull he could find. He smelled faint melon again. His chakra wouldn’t work against these binds. He had already tried, had days to do so, “No, Kaida. I’ve tried, you don’t think I have? I can't break them.” 

Kaida grunted underneath him and removed her hand briefly from his arm to wipe at her brow, “We have to think of something. Maybe, maybe we can combine our chakra? I can send it through…” Kakashi was shaking his head before she finished her thought, “It’s no use. I’ve _tried_.” He felt her stiffen and then begin to shake. He thought she might have started to cry. How wrong he was. She pushed her body up and twirled around in one fluid motion so that now her hands were bracing against his shoulders to hold him upright while her legs braced her on the floor in a half lunge, “No!” Her eyes were that steely gray again, and the yellow, how it positively glowed around the tiny pinpoints that were her pupils. His eyes widened at their ferocity. This girl really did have a fire burning inside of her. A determination he knew well. One that burned just as brightly inside of Naruto.

He watched as her eyes clamped shut and she hung her head, long blonde tresses falling to sweep against his knees hiding her face. She took a deep breath and said so softly, he was sure if they had been outside of this silent room he wouldn’t have heard her over a gentle breeze through the trees, “You can’t give up, Kakashi. You _haven’t_ tried. Not with me helping.” He shifted as her feet began to slide on the stone, “You said you don’t know ninjutsu…” She lifted her head, the burning yellow and steel gone, replaced with soft stormy blue once again, “I don’t, but I think maybe we can try something. I use my power to heal, but most don’t know that I can take just as easily.” Kakashi gasped and his disjointed thoughts regarding her suddenly strung together like a freshly built spider’s web, “You’re a Mirror Sage?” 


	2. Mistrust and Musings

Kakashi hung his head. Things began clicking into place quickly now. He understood more about this intriguing, fire-powered, back and forth woman who stood braced before him. A Mirror Sage. They were rare. Unique. _Evil_. Known for being ruthless and feeding off of others to gain chakra, life-force, youth, and power from the sick, injured or dying. _If_ they felt kind. Mirror Sages were often hunted and usually executed when found, due to their immoral ways. Mirror Sages nearly always turned to the dark. Kakashi had only known of a handful of Mirror Sages to be pardoned, and it was usually due to deformity. If they didn’t have their hands, they couldn’t use their power. He looked at her face and the lack of fine lines there, the fullness of her lips, the way her dusky blonde hair looked smooth and shiny even though it couldn’t have been washed or cared for in days. How was this rather pretty, interesting girl, woman, something so…ugly? She was a Mirror Sage, she took and didn’t give back. Except she hadhealed him. _Give_. Kept him alive. _Give_. Forced him to drink water. _Give_. Helped hold his useless body up when he couldn’t do so himself. _Give_. He was now more confused than ever, but he needed to get away from her.

Kaida nodded, “Yes..I am a Mirror Sage, but…” Kakashi jerked his body off of hers causing him to slam back down onto his knees to the jagged stone as his legs gave out. His arms and shoulders were yanked harshly against his binds. He heard the resounding pop before he felt the pain as his left shoulder finally slid from its socket having had enough, “AH! Damn it!” Kaida gasped and fell to her knees in front of him trying to hoist him up once more and cried out his name, “Kakashi!” His body shook with the pain, but he managed to sneer at her, “You…you’re a Mirror Sage. Don’t you dare touch me.” Kaida’s blue eyes widened but then turned darker, determined, as she fought to gain a hold on him. She continued to try and find purchase on his shoulders, waist, arms, but he wouldn’t let her no matter the amount of pain it caused him, “Damn it, Kakashi! Stop! Please!” He knew she was going to kill him before Orochimaru did. She was part of this. Against him. Had to be _. Buru is probably her boyfriend. She is in on it. Orochimaru’s spy._ He thrashed away from her every attempt at touching him, blood flowing down his arms from his wrists and he felt like he would blackout with the effort. Or maybe it was his veins being constricted, collapsing as she had foretold. _Planned_? He was in so much pain.

He suddenly felt stinging across his cheek. It was a sensation that wasn’t nearly as painful in comparison to what the rest of his body was enduring at the moment. It almost felt welcoming in contrast. His eyes widened, he inhaled sharply through his nose trying to focus on her face. Tears were brimming along her bottom lashes, eyes the color of blue smoke, and the hand she used to slap him hovered in front of his dislocated shoulder. It was shaking. It was the weakest he’d seen her so far, except maybe…it wasn’t weakness. She looked livid and disappointed. She took a few steadying breaths, anger slowly fading, and then closed her hand, “You _have_ to listen to me. Kakashi, _please_. I’m not going to hurt you! I need to fix your shoulder or you’re going to die! _Please_.” 

Kakashi’s brain felt like a vortex full of broken nonsensical thoughts. They swirled around in his head like sharp debris. None of it made sense. Everything in his mind was chaos. He couldn’t figure her out. Couldn’t read his surroundings or situation. He began to panic as his vision became darker. He needed answers but the pain was too much. The only things he could focus on where the exhaustion, the numbness in his hands, the dizziness, all of the pain and his effort not to blackout or vomit. Not necessarily in that order. He needed the help she was offering. She _was_ helping him, but she was also a Mirror Sage. So why? She should be sucking him dry and using it to her advantage somehow. However when he looked at her, really looked, his Sharingan saw only bright blue light centered solely at the point of where her lips met, wanting to heal, so for the moment, he relented, “Help me.” 

He felt her palm reach out to the front of his shoulder then the other moved behind him, “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.” Before he could nod, she was moving her hands in opposite directions, forcing the joint back into place. He felt the bone snap into the socket and his stomach lurched, and then she yanked down his mask to press her lips motionlessly against his. He wanted to balk, recoil, pull away, but then he felt the cool tingling again. Her healing power. It ran down his chin, throat, into his shoulder then upwards towards his wrists. The numbing pain lessened and his overall suffering eased somewhat. She pulled away from him after a while and he scanned over her face, her closed eyes, her still lips. Her face was partially masked by sandy blonde hair as she had ducked her head but soon it lifted and her gaze met his. Her eyes stormy blue but soft. They changed color so often to reflect her mood. He wondered what color they were when she was happy and worry-free. He felt unsteady in her gaze. Lost. He shouldn’t be thinking this way. She was a Mirror Sage and most likely the person who would cause his death. Yet…she wasn’t draining him, using or taking his life force or touching him with her _hands_ unless she needed to. She really was helping. By just pressing her lips against his. Why her _mouth_? _How_ could she heal with her mouth?

He couldn’t figure her out. The answer was lost to him and even though he was still hurting and confused he didn’t think he would pass out now. It gave him the power to ask, “Why don’t you use your hands?” Kaida shuddered, “Well…I…” Her head swiveled back to look at the door, and she held up a hand to silence him. She pulled his mask back into place then stood and turned, “They’re coming back.” Kakashi sighed, knowing what was next. Act as though he was still passed out and endure more pain until they left. Deal with this all over again. Another kind of torture to tolerate now that he was awake. Against his better judgment, he forced his body to slump. He whispered, “Make it quick, Kaida.” Her pained expression was the last thing he saw as he lowered his head. She was either a great actress or she was truly sincere. His head hurt. Everything hurt. 

Kakashi listened with bated breath to something like squeaking wheels growing louder as it drew nearer. Were they going to torture him here in front of her? Where they going to torture _her_? The squealing stopped just outside the door, then the lock could be heard clicking open. The door was pushed ajar softly and an almost apologetic voice greeted Kaida, “Um, hello, miss. I brought the items you wanted.” Kakashi didn’t feel or hear Buru, so it seemed they were safe from torture for the moment. He mentally sighed in relief at that. Kaida said quietly, “Thank you, please bring them in and put them over there.” She gasped and Kakashi tried not to tense at the sound, “Foro, did…he hurt you after you left?” The young man wheeled the cart inside the room, placing it near the bench under the window, “Oh, uh, apparently I talk too much and Buru thought he’d shut me up.” Kaida could be heard padding over to him, “Are you okay?” Foro cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I’m alright. Do you need anything else, miss?” 

Kakashi felt Kaida move back to his side and worriedly asked “What about his binds? He’s gotten worse. He’s bleeding now.” Foro cleared his throat, “Um…well…Buru doesn’t want to lower him…but…” Kaida cut him off, “I really wish you would. Look, I am under strict orders from the _Lord_ to heal him enough to be awake while you try to gather Intel. Though like I said, if he dies, the backlash may fall to you two as well since you are the ones in charge. His death wouldn’t be good for anyone.” Foro audibly swallowed, “No, you’re right, miss. It’s why I brought more chains. Lord Orochimaru doesn’t want the copy ninja dead…and I wouldn’t want to disappoint him. But Buru…he…” Kaida scoffed, “He’s a bully and not your boss.” 

The room was quiet until the sound of metal jangling and sliding across the stone reached his ears. Kakashi stiffened ever so slightly and Foro spoke again, “I am going to shackle his legs. Kaida shifted next to his left side, “I suppose that is a fair trade. Will you let me assist you? I will help guide his limbs so they don’t dislocate or become injured further while you loosen the lead chains.” Foro dropped the irons he held, “He’s still out cold, huh? Buru and the others sure must have done a number on him.” Kaida hummed, “That they did. Even I’m surprised I haven’t been able to heal him enough to wake. Though, after a week of that kind of horrible treatment, and the fact that I am low on chakra, I suppose it’s to be expected.” 

Kakashi stayed immobile as he felt the chains above his head move as Foro grasped at them, “Are you ready, miss?” Kaida’s hands were now there, supporting Kakashi with her long fingers clenched around the underside of both of his biceps, “Alright, Foro, you can begin lowering him down. Slowly, please.” Another lock clicked open and Kakashi could feel the chains slacken. He wanted to cry out as the pain was quickly alleviated and worsened at the same time. The rush of blood back to his limbs made him dizzy, but he remained silent. Still. Strong. He felt Kaida’s hands squeeze his arms gently while she braced herself as he slumped against her. She grunted at the force but pushed against him with her entire body, guiding his down so that he ended up lying on his side on the stone floor. Thousands of tingles, feeling much like needles pricking his skin began coursing down his arms and back, into his stomach. He knew he wasn’t going to be using the limbs any time soon, but he didn’t care. For now, he was in heaven. He had half a mind to just fall asleep.

Foro pulled the second set of chains up and moved his way around towards Kakashi’s feet. Once there he made swift work of shackling his ankles, “Alright, miss. He’s still bound but he can move more freely now. Please don’t try anything and please don’t egg Buru on. He’s ruthless. He’s…he will hurt you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you.” Kakashi heard her clear her throat. The statement had obviously taken her by surprise, “Thank…thank you, Foro. I…I am here only to heal. I am not strong enough to meddle in the affairs of Lord Orochimaru. I just want to go home, and hopefully if I please him with my work, that will happen. So, I thank you again for the food and water. We will both need it if we are to survive. Also, thank you for lowering him from the ceiling.” 

Kakashi heard Foro hum thoughtfully, sadly even, “Miss…I don’t think the copy ninja was ever meant to get out of this alive in the end. You? Maybe, but him? I don’t think it’s in his future to leave here outside of a shallow grave. In fact, I’m afraid the same fate waits for me too. I’m in too deep to go back now.” Kakashi listened, and Foro then said, “Here. No shinobi should be without it. Please give it to him, and tell him I’m sorry. If I could, I would have it go differently. Just know I have had no part in his torture. I could never do that to someone.” Kakashi heard her gasp though he couldn’t tell why. He wished he could lift his head. Kaida spoke softly, “Foro…” Kakashi heard the ninja walk towards the door, “Oh, and miss? I’m sorry for those things I said about you, it’s just, I have to keep up appearances in front of these other shinobi. I didn’t mean it. I’m just trying to survive. Like you, miss.” Kaida sniffled, “Thank you, Foro, and my name is Kaida.” Kakashi heard the door begin to slide softly shut but before closing Foro said, “Get some rest miss Kaida. Tomorrow Buru will be back to…well, he’ll be back. I’ll bring you food and water when I can.” 

The door clicked shut and the lock was bolted back into place. Kakashi opened his eyes and waited a few beats before saying anything. Kaida was standing in front of him, back turned, head hung low and cradling something in her hands he couldn’t see. When he was sure Foro was out of hearing range and asked her, “What is that?” Her head lifted and she looked behind her to meet his gaze, “It’s…” Her body turned to show him what was resting gently in her palms. It was his headband. His eyes widened, he thought it was gone forever. 

Kakashi tried to sit up and she rushed to him, dropping to her knees to place a hand on his bare chest. He flinched at the touch and her hand dropped away like she had been burned, “Please, Kakashi. You should stay lying down for now. Rest.” He frowned, but let his body fall limply back to the stone, “Fine, but I want _that_ , and answers.” Kaida nodded and cast her eyes away, “Will you eat something first?” Kakashi looked over to the cart left near the bench, “I want answers.” With those words, his traitorous stomach gave a loud long groan from behind his abdomen. Kaida smiled, “Figured as much.” She pulled up the long skirt of her dark gray dress and his eyes widened, “What…are you…” His words faltered as he watched her tie his headband around her upper right thigh, “Just to keep it safe. They would take it away again if they found it on you, and wonder how you got it back. Don’t want to throw Foro to the wolves. Seems like he is just as much a captive as we are. I promise I’ll give it back to you.”

Kakashi watched as the material of her dress brushed back down against her long pale legs, hiding the shiny metal plate engraved with his home’s Leaf symbol. He frowned, his emotions about her were still all over the place. He didn’t trust her, the little bit of wall she had initially broke through remained open somehow, but he was steadily reinforcing the rest. Just in case. She was a Mirror Sage and was supposed to take his life force for her own use, but she hadn’t. At least he didn’t think she had. Why not? She wouldn’t use her hands, _why_? He was nervous when she tried to touch him with them, even when she was legitimately helping him. _Why the hell does she use her_ _mouth_? Kakashi had never felt so dumbfounded before in his life. He didn't care for it. 

Kaida had walked over to the small wooden cart loaded with various items. Kakashi could see two jugs of water, two bowls of food, and a pillow and blanket set neatly on its two shelves and smiled. Foro had given them more than she had asked for. Seemed the younger ninja had taken a liking to her. Much like he had too, except now he knew what she was and he couldn’t afford to let her in any further. She took a cup full of water and walked over to where Buru’s spit still clung to the stone. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh as she gagged and flung the water against the floor, washing it away. She returned to the cart, picked up one bowl of food, and walked back over to sit in front of him, “It’s rice and egg. I think we should save the other for later, just in case. It should be fine for a day or two.” Kakashi flinched when she reached down to lower his mask. The material slid down his chin but her fingers never touched his skin. Her hand fell down to her lap and her eyes looked sad. She then reached into the bowl with long slender fingers to scoop a bit of the rice mixture like a spoon. He glanced at the tips of her fingers and raised an eyebrow, “I can feed myself.” She gave him an eyebrow lift of her own, “Is that so? Move your hand up to your mouth then.” Kakashi grumbled and tried to do so. He wasn’t going to let this infuriatingly confounding woman boss him around and prove him wrong. Except when he lifted his arms from his waist to try and move them to his mouth, they shook violently and fell like dead weight against the front of his torso. 

Kakashi wrinkled his nose at the smug look on her face. It pissed him off and made him want to laugh at the same time. Funny, how being held captive and tortured relentlessly could alter someone's sanity. Regardless of his training. At least that’s what he told himself. Kaida pushed her three fingers that grasped the clump of rice closer to his mouth while her other hand supported his head, “Open up, copy ninja. Why do they call you that anyway?” Kakashi groaned but his mouth fell open almost involuntarily with the promise of food. She pushed the rice into his mouth and it stuck stubbornly to her fingers. He had to swallow his pride and fears and use his tongue to claim all of the life-giving substance from her fingers. A motion he was highly uncomfortable with. Her hands made him so uneasy. She could steal some of his life force at any second and he wouldn’t feel it. Not yet anyway. Mirror Sages were clever and patient. He frowned and she lifted a bite of rice to her nose to sniff at it, “Is it bad? I don’t think Foro would poison us unless he’s using a double bluff tactic.” Kakashi hadn’t thought about that. _Clever girl._ He kicked himself. His faculties really were off-kilter. Kaida popped the bite into her mouth, licking the grains stuck to her fingers she just fed him with, “Doesn’t taste bad.” 

Kakashi hummed noncommittally to the conversation and opened his mouth again as she offered him another bite. Poison be damned. Life sucking hands be damned. He was too hungry to care. He chewed eagerly, food being something he knew he hadn’t had in days. He swallowed and licked his lips, “Not afraid of _my_ germs?” She spooned another bit into his mouth and chided, “No. You aren’t a disgusting human being.” Kakashi didn’t know how to respond to her words while he chewed. So he opened his mouth for another bite. Kaida paused at giving it to him, “Slow down. If you eat too fast you might get sick.” Images of Naruto and Sasuke filled his mind from when they returned from training on how to use their chakra to walk up trees. They had eaten so quickly, still trying to out-do one another, that they both hurled onto the clean worn floor that belonged to the kind family who had taken them in during their mission. The family hadn’t had much food to share to begin with so Kakashi had them pay dearly for it later. He had made them complete thirty D level missions each and only gave them a week to do so. Ones involving cleaning up dog poop around the neighborhood, sorting trash, cleaning out the grease trap from Naruto’s favorite ramen shop, and unclogging and cleaning the school’s toilets, among other disgusting tasks. The real punishment had been that he had forced them to do it all with no tools and bare hands. Sakura didn’t talk to them for a month, complaining that they smelled and were covered in germs any time she saw them. He chuckled at the memory. 

Kaida made to feed him another morsel of rice, “What’s so funny?” Kakashi frowned, his happy thoughts broken so his mood instantly soured. He was going to be an ass again, “You keep asking me questions, but I haven’t gotten any answers to mine, _Mirror Sage_.” He lifted his head to snatch the bite of rice, like an impatient dog, from her fingers that had stopped short just a few inches away from his lips at his outburst. He didn’t apologize when she flinched as his teeth nipped roughly at the tips of her fingers as he took it. Kaida scooped up another bite anyway, “How’s your stomach feeling?” _Why can’t I faze her_? Kakashi growled through gritted teeth, “ _Another_ question? Stomach is fine.” Kaida offered her hand again, this time he took the bite more gently but scowled all the while.

They were silent after that, though Kaida continued to feed him. The air was thick with tension, but once Kakashi’s stomach felt better from finally having food he realized she hadn’t eaten anything other than the single bit to test it. A ploy? Or was she really giving him most of the food due to his weakened state because she wasn’t actually an enemy? More questions gathered in his mind adding to the growing list he was silently keeping about this baffling, smart, deadly, and untrustworthy woman, no, _Mirror Sage_. So when she held up another bite of rice, he shook his head, “I think I’m done. You have the rest.” Kaida looked down at the bowl and then back again to his exposed face, “One more bite?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow but nodded and she scooped up the next bit to feed him. After his tongue and lips had collected every grain from her fingers, she set the bowl down and wiped her fingers on the hem of her dress and set the bowl on the stone. He looked into it and frowned, “I ate it all?” Kaida smiled softly, “They will be back for you tomorrow morning…I…it’s…you need it more.” His breathing stalled when she plucked a few stray grains of rice from his chin and then pulled his mask back up to cover his face. She rose to glide back over to the cart and touched each of the jugs of water with her palm, “He gave us hot water. We should use it while it’s still warm.”

Kakashi’s belly started to ache a bit being so unused to food. Though it also made him feel one hundred times better, stronger, happier. He was suddenly the caring Kakashi again. _Bipolar jerk._ Even though he still didn’t trust her, he somehow didn’t want to see her suffer needlessly. He wondered how hungry she must feel, “You can have the other portion, you know. Foro said he’d bring us food, so…eat.” Kaida glanced over her shoulder, “Maybe later. Look, he gave us this too.” She held up a small bar of beige soap and a cloth in one hand while the other carried the pitcher over. She sat on her knees and smiled tiredly as she set it down, “Would you like…that is…can I…and I should, clean you up. You’re still bleeding. You should let me heal that. Just…to stop the blood flow.” He watched as her cheeks pinked as she stumbled on her words. He almost found it endearing, except she’d be touching him again. It was time for answers, “Only if you answer one question…” Kaida’s eyes opened to meet his and she nodded. If he was going to let her touch him with her hands, he needed to know.

Kakashi grunted as he lifted his head and then tried to prop himself up on an elbow so he could meet her more at eye-level. His shoulder couldn’t handle the strain so he fell back down to the ground with a thud, “Damn it.” After she tried to reach out and he flinched away she fidgeted at the rag resting on her knee instead, “Please, rest, Kakashi. Just ask me what you want. I know you don’t trust me.” Kakashi didn’t offer any reassurance by arguing and he watched as her blue eyes closed. His nostrils flared and he asked the biggest question on his mind, “Why don’t you use your hands to heal? You’re a Mirror Sage, you should be able to.” He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and let it out in a small laugh, “That is the question isn't it?” Kakashi sighed, “That’s _another_ question, Kaida.” Kaida waved his remark away with the cloth in her left hand and then dipped it into the water she had just poured into the empty food bowl she had rinsed out. She picked up the soap and worked it around the wet fabric until it lathered. Motions he knew were to buy her time, let her think of how to answer. Another intriguing notion. If she was a true Mirror Sage, the answers would, should, come easily like second nature. They were known to be fabulous liars and deceivers after all. She was struggling to answer and another question was added to his mental scroll. _Why does she seem nervous?_

He followed her movements as she continued to twist the soap into the cloth over and over again. When it reached the maximum limit of bubbles it could handle he cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped to his and her motions stopped, “Oh…I’m not avoiding the question, I promise. I just…when I answer it, people don’t seem to believe me.” Kakashi blinked and looked at her hands, he really did think she might be a mind reader. Long fingers and well-groomed nails, covered in slippery foam plucked at the edge of the cloth from nerves. She inhaled deeply, “I…I was born a Mirror Sage, but both of my parents were ordinary. My mother sold hand-embroidered cloth used for clothing or draperies at a little shop near our home and my father was a teacher at the local school. So they didn’t really know how to raise me as a Mirror Sage once they found out what I was. Especially with the stereotypes about them. They were afraid of how the village would react if they found out. So they kept it a secret but tried to explain what I was to me so I could understand.”

She wiped at her brow and bit her lip, “I was about two when I was found hugging a kitten I had come across in the garden, I didn’t know it was stillborn. I refused to give it to my dad when he asked for it and I just started kissing on its tiny head. It apparently came back to life and that’s how they figured out I was a Mirror Sage. Though they thought me holding it, my hands, was what made it happen.” Kakashi sniffed, “I don’t need the back story, why don’t you use your hands _now_?” _Ass_. The word rang loudly in his mind as he watched Kaida’s shoulders slump. She sniffled and said quietly, “I…but…if I tell you without explaining, you won't believe me either.” Kakashi sighed thinking back on his own students, they didn’t get to where they were without their stories. So maybe this once he could give her a bone, “What’s the abridged version?” 

Kaida smiled sadly, “Well if you let me wash your wounds, I’ll try and simplify it. Deal?” Kakashi groaned, “You and your deals.” Kaida nodded, “Yes, but they’ve seemed to work so far. You were the first to make one by the way.” Kakashi couldn’t argue. Their whole time together had been that way, give and take. The take is what had him troubled. Though her take was, if he thought it over, only to benefit him. An ass he was. He swallowed his instincts for the moment knowing his latest behavior towards her had turned the little dragon into a little gecko. She deserved the right to explain, “Deal.”

She nodded and wiped at her brow with her soap-less forearm, “So the reason I use my mouth to heal, is because I _can’t_ use my hands.” She had dipped the soapy cloth into the bowl to rid it from some of the obscene amount of bubbles. He watched warily as she pressed it against his neck, rubbing away the sweat and dirt that had accumulated there, “If I use my hands to try to heal, it does the opposite. They only drain, they hurt people, and I have no control over them like all other Mirror Sages. You know of Mirror Sages, so you know how that power normally works.” Kakashi gave a small nod while trying to ignore the warm droplets of water falling down behind his neck and onto his chest, “Yes, Mirror Sages can control their chakra to run forward from their hands to heal, or reverse it, to draw in, suck out the life force of a person. Their youth, power, or skills.” She nodded, “Most Mirror Sages use the latter technique to benefit their wealth and personal agendas.” 

Kakashi hummed in agreement and closed his eyes as Kaida moved the rag up to his shoulder, wiping away dried blood and grime. It felt euphoric, and with each swipe, he felt more human. Kaida guided the warm cloth across his collarbones, “So, I use my mouth because I _can’t_ heal with my hands. They just don’t work that way.” Kakashi waited and realized she was finished with her story. He had asked for the short version, and she had complied. He now found himself wanting to know more, “Why don’t they? How did you find out you could heal with your mouth? Was it really the kitten?” 

Kaida moved the rag over his arms to collect the now drying blood that had leaked from his wrists. She had cleared the cloth of most of the soap to do so, he knew so it wouldn’t sting as she wiped at the jagged cuts marring his wrists. She dabbed gently at them and his Sharingan saw her chakra flow to her mouth. None flowed to her hands. _Interesting._ He knew she wanted to heal the shallow cuts that still remained there. Kaida’s head lowered, “I was too young to even remember the kitten, but my parents did. They tried to teach me as best as they could…but then when I was about four, my mother was hurt badly. A fight between a couple of rogue shinobi happened right outside of her shop and she was caught in the path of the fallout. I was always there at that age, being too young for school. I wasn’t hurt though. I had been playing in the garden she had created behind the store when the battle broke out.” Her hand began to tremble as it glided over his chest. Every now and then she would reach back into the bowl to rinse the cloth. When the water became too dirty, she would leave to empty the bowl into the makeshift toilet in the corner. She continued her story as she moved about, “I managed to find my momma in the rubble afterward. She was bleeding from a puncture wound to her stomach. By then I knew what I was and that I could heal. I had started to learn the theory from them. I was even going to have a secret sensei that following year, but I was still only four years old. So I had yet to practice anything.” 

Water trickled down his stomach and into the waistband of his pants, but he didn’t mind. She wiped at her face with a wet palm and continued, “My dad found me, trying with all of my might, to heal my mom, but she wasn’t getting any better. I remember him reaching down to grab me away from her. He looked so scared, so confused. At the time I guess I thought it was because of how _she_ looked. All bloody and pale. Then as I got older I figured out the real reason. In that moment he was scared of _me_. I remember looking up at him, my hands covered in my mother’s blood, and asking him, _‘Daddy, why isn’t momma getting better?’_ Kakashi felt another wet warmth drip against his stomach, but as the rag had become cool against his skin, he knew it wasn’t from the water.

He opened his eyes and glanced up at Kaida, hers had closed and her head hung low, hair hiding most of her face. Fat tears fell freely and dripped onto his stomach, feeling hotter than the water from the pitcher. He felt like such an ass. He lifted his hands but the shackles still weighed him down and his arms were still weak. They fell heavily into her lap on top of her clenched, burn laden fists. His head lifted and he frowned as he weakly tried to cover her fist with his bunched hands, “You don’t have to finish the story.” Kaida shook her head, “I still haven’t told you why. Not really.” She let go of the soap that had been squeezed inside her right hand. Kakashi saw four deep impressions left there by her nails. He swallowed and felt an ache under his ribs that had him feeling squirmy and uncomfortable. 

Maybe the chink in his wall he left open and failed to heal was cracking more. Kaida began moving her left hand again over his lower torso, rubbing the now cooled, soapy cloth across his ribs, “My dad then said, _‘Baby, kisses heal, hands hurt.’_ it was a phrase he used often, one meant for his students when they fought. He grabbed my hands with a force I had never felt from him before. It scared me. So I then leaned over my momma and began to kiss her all over. It didn’t work. My dad cried while I kissed and kissed and kissed. Finally, he rested a hand on my back and said ‘ _Baby, sometimes hands hurt so badly, kisses can’t heal.’_ At the time I thought he meant because of the ninja and their fighting. Though when I got older and realized what my hands were truly capable of I knew he had meant me. _My_ hands hurt…hurt _her_. It was my fault she died. I did everything I could then to learn how to use my power. My sensei knew about the kitten and used the phrase I had adopted from my father as inspiration to teach me how to use my power differently. In a positive way. He taught me how to guide the healing chakra locked inside of me to another point. My mouth. ”

The room went cold around him even though her hands continued to cleanse his frame and wounds with the warm rag. Kakashi didn’t know when he had stopped breathing. He had been wrong about her. He was such an ass. Kaida swallowed, “So that’s why I don’t use my hands. I slowly killed my mother. She would have survived had it not been for me. I was trying to heal her, as a toddler, untrained, no one knowing then, that for me, using my hands, I would only kill, never heal. The effect only gets stronger as my chakra flows forward. I am not a normal Mirror Sage. I am broken. My hands are deadly, can only take and…I vowed to never use them ever again. Not like that.” Kaida broke down, shoulders trembling, breaths coming out in shaky sobs. She swiped at the air after a few minutes, “Ignore me. Old wounds. I’m sorry.” 

Kakashi watched as the whites of her eyes turned bright red from the salt of her tears, making them look almost icy blue in color. Her nose ran and her cheeks were splotchy and she took multiple deep breaths to try and calm the onslaught of sad emotions. Though she continued to run the cloth around his skin all the while. He wanted to grasp at her hands, tell her to stop but thought better with the fact that the action may feel like what her father had done so many years ago. So he stayed still, stayed quiet. He knew now that she needed to take care of him, needed him to see that even though her hands, as a broken Mirror Sage only consumed, as Kaida, they _could_ heal. Just in a different way. Kakashi’s chest ached, the chink she had made in his wall cracked further and she whittled her way in a bit deeper without being any the wiser. This girl, woman, little dragon, she wasn’t a monster after all. 

Kakashi, thankfully, somewhat less confused, was able to mark quite a few questions off his mental list. Now he just wanted her to know he felt he could trust her finally. Would. He had been the world’s biggest ass to her by jumping to conclusions, being judgmental, and biased. He wanted to thank her for re-teaching him a lesson he had obviously forgotten. One everyone knew. The most cliche of them all. One he should know better than anyone. You can’t judge a book by its cover. Paper or person alike. 

His brain slowly worked its way back through her story and his dizzying thoughts about her. He tried to further untangle the mess he had made in his mind while failing to try and figure her out. Kaida softly hiccuped but her hands never stopped their diligent motions. He would occasionally pause his thoughts, becoming distracted as her hands brushed against his stomach, or when more warm water trickled down his ribs. Back and forth his mind went. From her story, to her hands, back to her tale and then to the warmth. When he worked his way back on the now for the final time, he found she had managed to wipe away most of the suds from his exposed body parts without him noticing. She was using a dry cloth to sop up the excess water still clinging to his skin.

Kakashi felt he could finally speak to her now since he had the time he needed to process. It made him think a bit more clearly, and the first thing he needed to do was apologize. That need gave him strength to lift up onto an elbow briefly so he could look more directly into her eyes, “Kaida, I’m sorry. I’ve been rude. I’ve been, quite frankly, an asshole. All you’ve tried to do was take care of me so you and I could survive. All I’ve done in return was push back and judge you. Please forgive me?” Kaida’s hands finally paused with her work. She reached out automatically to push him back down while her eyes drifted up to meet his, “I will forgive you if you promise me you will let me do whatever it takes to get you out of this. Promise me that and we have a deal.” Kakashi huffed, “You and your deals.” He watched as her eyes asked, begged, him silently to agree to this deal. It seemed more important to her than the others had somehow. He sighed and closed his eyes, “On one condition. I promise to get us _both_ out of here.” He felt her fingers clench around the rag that rested on his hip and knew a counter-argument was coming, “I…that’s too much to ask, Kakashi.” He laughed softly, “Is it? You’ve already gotten so much more than I ever could out of this situation. I’d be dead by now if it weren’t for you. You are more cunning and skillful than you realize. Shinobi or not. I’m not going to abandon you. We are in this together now. A team. Deal?”

His words seemed to shake her and she immediately rose to her feet to clean up and replace the items she had used onto the cart and spread out the cloths to dry. She was avoiding agreeing to the deal. She pulled a pillow and blanket from said cart and gasped causing him to jump at the unseen threat, “Kaida what is it?!” She twirled around to face him, smiling softly, but her eyes still held unshed tears, “He gave us a sleeping mat.” She lowered her gaze and wiped at the corner of her eye as she gathered the items in her arms to bring over. She was quickly unrolling the straw-filled mat and placing it right next to him. He knew what was coming next. “Kakashi, here, lift up and let me help you onto it.” He didn’t budge and glowered at her instead, “You didn’t agree to our deal, Kaida.” She waved a hand across the air with a forced smile, “ Never mind that. This is more important. You need rest!” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, “You don’t?” Kaida huffed, “No, well…not like you do.” She continued to make the small _bed_ , fluffing the pillow and spreading out the blanket just so. 

When her hand, smoothing across the blanket, lowered to within his reach he grabbed at it. His chains jingled and he felt her flinch but he instantly rubbed his thumb over her wrist to comfort showing her he wasn’t a threat, “Kaida, stop. I know what you’re doing. You can’t give me everything. I know you don’t like taking, but if we are going to make it through this, I need you to start. At least a little.” Kaida’s smile vanished as she stared at his right hand wrapped gently but firmly around her left wrist. His left hung uselessly next to it. Limp, bound closely against the other, sliced into by his binds. Kaida inhaled sharply, “They…they are going to tor…tor…take you again tomorrow…and I…I can’t… stop it!” Her eyes widened at the outburst. Her free right hand clasped against her mouth. Lashes brimmed with tears. His hand gripped more tightly around her wrist, he hoped in a reassuring, grounding way, “Kaida…what happens to me tomorrow is inevitable, but Foro is wrong. I will _not_ die here. I won’t. _We_ won’t. Just like Naruto, I refuse to die.” 

Kaida gave a small sad and watery-eyed smile, “If you let me heal your wrists, and promise to introduce me to Naruto, then yes, we have a deal. I will do whatever you need me to do to get us both out of here.” Kakashi laughed softly and continued to rub his thumb against her wrist, “Always making conditions to your deals when they don’t suit you. Smart.” Kakashi’s brain spun, Naruto wasn’t even here, yet he was. Helping them. The mere mention of the boy fueled a fire and determination in her, in him. One he may not have found again after what he had been through. What he, and she, were still going through. He smiled under his mask and nodded, “Deal.” 

Kaida returned the smile, “The sun is setting…we should get some rest soon.” Kakashi glanced up at the small window in front of him, “Alright.” Kaida pulled the blanket back and helped him scoot onto the mat with a fair amount of effort. He had regained some strength, though not much. He could now move his arms freely and lift himself up for a short amount of time so he was able to help her a bit. Kaida tucked him in and then stood to walk back to the cart. She poured a cup of water and returned to his side, “I know I said you had to drink a lot more, and you agreed, but I won’t force you. Are you thirsty?” Kakashi nodded and she looked to the edge of his mask. He lifted his chin, “You can remove it.” Kaida reached a pale hand out and lowered his mask and braced the back of his head so he could sip at the water, “Kakashi, how on Earth do you deal with this all day? Do you have to hide in closets just to take a drink of water or eat? Or do you stubbornly go without?” Kakashi chuckled softly, “I’m a ninja, Kaida. Stealth is kind of rule number one…but it’s a bit of both.” Kaida shook her head and smiled as she tilted the cup up, “Jerk. 

The water was welcomed and this time he did ask for another when it was gone, “You said I had to drink more. So I am. We had a deal.” She re-filled the cup for him and commented, “I thought you hated my deals.” Kakashi gave a semi shrug beneath the blanket, “Maybe, but I agreed, and I don’t go back on my word. It’s my nindo.” Kaida smiled as she helped him drink and he saw her eyes flicker to his lips while he drained the rest of the water from the cup. He raised an eyebrow at her and her eyes flitted away with a slight blush. _Interesting._ Kaida cleared her throat, “Uh…I thought shinobi were only supposed to have a single nindo to focus on.” Kakashi’s eyebrow rose, “Do you have only one goal in life? One single characteristic you portray?” Kaida shrugged, “I guess you have a point. Do you want more?” Kakashi shook his head and she went to fill the cup again this time drinking it herself. He could see the muscles in her throat gulping heavily at the liquid from the other side of the room and shook his head. She talked of his stubbornness but he was sure she had him beat on that front. She went without just because she wanted to make sure he had all he needed. Well he was going to make sure that changed. She had to endure too. She may be a Mirror Sage, but she was still no shinobi. She wasn’t necessarily weaker, especially not mentally, but just untrained for this sort of thing. 

Kakashi had managed to inch the thin blanket down from his shoulders with his fingers to let it bunch around his waist while she drank. The way she had tucked him in made him feel like a mummy. He usually only slept with a sheet. His feet and arms sticking out of the cloth at all times and by morning it was usually barely covering anything other than a hip or leg. He was a hot sleeper and didn’t like feeling confined. The chains he now wore made him highly aware of that so he really didn’t want anything covering him much. He was wiggling his feet trying to free them and grunting with the effort. Kaida set the cup onto the cart, panting slightly and wiping at her mouth, “Mmm, I was thirsty.” Kakashi snorted pausing in his attempts to free his toes, “I’m sure. You should eat too.” Kaida shook her head, “No, I’m okay. I’ll eat in the morning. I really just want to get some sleep to be honest.” Kaida padded over and pulled the blanket from his feet, “Better?” Kakashi smiled, “Mmm.” He saw her eyes glance down to his binds with the blanket pooled underneath them, “Go ahead. You can heal my wrists. If you feel up to it. Don’t push yourself though.” 

Kaida smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m okay.” They sat quietly staring at each other in the fading light, then Kaida seemed to find her nerve again and inched closer so she could reach him. He watched as her hair became a waterfall around his face and she paused mere inches from his lips. Her eyes were asking for his permission. He nodded, “It’s okay, Kaida.” She inhaled ever so softly then braced his face gently with her hands as she touched her lips to his. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and his followed suit. His instinct was to return a kiss, however, this wasn’t that. Her lips never moved, never puckered, they just pressed against his own. It was much like a touch from a palm resting against a shoulder. Platonic. So why did it seem more intimate than that all of a sudden? 

He felt the familiar tingles coursing from their joined lips to swirl down to his injured wrists. He could feel her power trailing to other parts of him. Ones he didn’t realize were still damaged. He couldn’t say how long she stayed pressed against his mouth, but he was feeling even better than before. Stronger. He squeezed at her wrist and she finally pulled away. It was a few moments before her eyes re-opened. She looked so tired. She had given too much and Kakashi pinched his lips together before muttering, “Kaida, you need to sleep.” Kaida yawned and nodded, “You’re right.” He followed her movements as she stood to walk back towards the cart, but she sat on the bamboo bench next to it and began braiding her hair, “Get some sleep, Kakashi.” Kakashi frowned, “Kaida. This mat is big enough for us both.” Kaida snorted at him, “In what world?”

He rolled onto his side and shifted himself to the very edge, “In this one. Come here. Lie down.” He raised an eyebrow as she dropped her braid, crossed her arms, and pouted, “But…” Kakashi closed his eyes in frustration, “Take. You need to sleep too. I need you to have your strength tomorrow for after…” She stiffened and then was stomping the few feet back towards him. He tried to lift the blanket so she could climb under. She grabbed his hand and practically growled, “Stop moving around. I can manage a blanket.” She huffed and slid onto the mat turning her back towards him to face the window. She pulled the blanket up to cover her legs but left it bunched at the waist. She rested her head on the half of the pillow free of his head and tucked her braid under her neck. They were silent as they both shifted and moved around every few seconds trying to find a comfortable position as the room grew darker. Chains jingled loudly each time. Cold metal pressed into her spine, lengths of chain became pinned under their ribs, his hips continued to slip from the mat onto jagged cold rock. Kakashi heard her huff and groan in frustration, “See? It’s too small.”

Kakashi whispered, “Turn over.” Her sharp intake of breath was followed by her body stiffening as she froze in place in front of him. He sighed and poked her back with a finger which made her jump, “Kaida, trust me. Turn over. Face me.” He listened as she sighed and shuffled to flip herself over. The room was even darker now but he could still see how wide her eyes were. Nervous, unsure. He shifted his arms to rest in the space between their stomachs. This way his binds on his hands didn’t press into her spine or hips and the chain could pool freely. She would hopefully be able to sleep more comfortably.

Kaida was stiff, trying not to touch any part of him and he murmured softly trying to ease the tension, “Kaida, I know I haven’t been able to brush my teeth, but you’re practically on the stone. We just need to sleep. I’m not trying to…trust me? You have to get closer.” Kaida laughed nervously, “I…uh…okay. That’s the real reason you wanted the mask so badly, huh?” Kakashi brushed his foot against her ankle and chuckled, “Maybe. Now thread your top foot in between my calves. Push your hips against mine.” She did as he asked, but when she bent her knee it hit him in the groin. He grunted, “Umpf. Um…lower your knee…a bit, please.” She squeaked, “Oh…I’m sorry…” He shifted his hips and then moved his hands as she got closer so the shackles wouldn’t bite into her skin, “Tilt forward at the waist and put your head closer to mine.” He felt her forehead’s heat as it neared his on the pillow, “Good, you can rest your hands against me or curl up closer if you are too far off the mat behind you. I don’t mind. I want you to be able to sleep.” 

He felt her shift and she sighed, “Can I…” He felt her reach in between them, her fingers brushing against his stomach and the muscles tightened automatically. She paused, then tugged at the string of chain links connected to his hands. She pulled at the excess length that pooled in between them and straightened it out so that the chains were draped over the dip of his waist on top of the blanket, “Is that okay?” Kakashi nodded, but in the dark wasn’t sure she could see so he said, “Do what you need to. I’m fine.” He felt her nod being as close as she was and realized she must have felt his as well. _Well that’s embarrassing._ His senses were still so dulled, he was so out of tune. He needed to get it together before the sun rose. He had to start thinking clearly again if he was going to make it. No, if _they_ were. She was going to be free from this place, one way or another. He may end up breaking their deal to do it, but he made a silent one of his own. He would free Kaida from this hell, even if it would be the last good thing he accomplished while on this Earth as a Leaf Village shinobi. 

He could feel the heat from their mixed embarrassment still swarming around them both. He noticed the tightness in her body as she refused to relax while she shifted about to get more comfortable. She finally stilled once she had pressed her body fully against his so she was no longer falling off the edge of the mat. Her small shaky voice sounded loud in his ears, “Um…is this okay? Am I too close?” Kakashi shook his head, “You’re fine.” Kaida nodded then whispered, “Do…do you want your mask back up?” Kakashi chuckled, “Is my breath that bad?” He heard her quiet laugh in response and smiled. Kakashi accidentally nudged her stomach with his knuckles and she jumped, “Sorry…didn’t mean to startle you. No, I don’t sleep with it on.” He shifted his head trying to toss his hair from his eyes to try and get a better look at her in the dim moonlight coming into the window. 

He watched as her eyes closed and at last felt her body begin to relax. _That’s it, Kaida. Rest._ She was finally taking something. She had given him so much and now he wanted to give back. To show her it was okay to give and take. That he trusted her. “So, you asked me earlier…why I was called the copy ninja…” Kaida murmured sleepily, “Mmhm. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Kakashi shifted, “No, it’s not that. I was just being an ass. I’m called that because of my Sharingan. I can copy the skills of my opponents with it. Master them instantly.” Kakashi felt Kaida nod, “That makes sense. So you’ve had a leg up as a ninja.” Kakashi sighed. “Not always. The eye came with a price, as everything does.” Kaida whispered, “Do you regret the price you paid?” Kakashi swallowed, throat suddenly feeling tight, “Every single day…but he’s saved my life more times than I can count. So I’m still grateful.” 

Kakashi felt more than saw her shift to wipe at something across her face. Hair? A tear? It was now too dark to tell. Her elbow brushed his shoulder in doing so, “I…feel the same. My momma didn’t make it, but I learned from it and it’s made me better. Stronger. Do you think he would have offered, knowing the price? If he didn’t want you to use it?” Kakashi flinched only then realizing his slip up in mentioning _him_ , “I…you’re right. I don’t use it often. Kind of like you, I have this great power but also curse. Reminder of the past. That’s why I don’t use it unless I have to. Another reason for the mask. Between that and my headband, I can keep it covered. Not rely on it. I don’t want to take that kind of power freely or for granted. I understand your actions better now. I was such an ass. I’m sorry, Kaida.” He felt Kaida lift her hand to press against his chest where his heartbeat strongly underneath, “Seems like we have more in common than we realized.”

Her statement gave him plenty of food for thought. His mental scroll recently labeled ‘Confusing Fireball’ was now filling up with more questions, but this time with the conversational, curious variety. The space between them grew quiet and a slight jingle from his chains was the only noise heard as she shifted against him breaking the silence, “I wish we had met differently. Maybe at a ramen house or book store. Seems like we would have been friends.” Kakashi sighed, “That probably never would have happened.” Her hand pulled away from his chest and he grasped at it and placed it back where it’d been, “Kaida, no, I mean…come on. I’m a shinobi. You think I would have time to be in a book store _and_ be able to talk to an attractive girl, no matter how badly I wanted to?” He heard her breath hitch, realized what he said and mentally kicked himself. Damn, his mental acuity was failing big time. He blamed it on the torture, the hunger, the pain the fatigue. He was an idiot. How was he so boneheaded around her? He began to ramble, “No…uh… it’s good we met here. Forces the situation. You know? It’s hard to make friends these days anyway. If I had met you in a normal place, it doesn’t mean we’d end up talking to each other. My nose would be in a book, or I’d be dripping ramen broth down my chin trying to cover my face as fast as I could. Not great conversation starters. Besides, I’m from…wait where are _you_ from?”

Kaida laughed, a true giggle and it had him freezing in place in reaction to the new and quite welcomed sound, “Kakashi, you need sleep.” He laughed softly in embarrassment, “You’re not wrong. But…where _do_ you live? Answer that and then I’ll go to sleep. Deal?” He saw the smallest flashes of white teeth from the moonlight now slinking into the window, “Are you going to stalk me or something once we get out of here?” Kakashi sputtered, “No! I…didn’t…I…” Kaida laughed again, “I’m kidding. I’m from the village hidden in the Flowers, but I don’t live there. Not anymore.” Kakashi’s eyebrows rose, “That’s so close to the Leaf. He felt her nod, “Yeah, my dad used to go to the third Hokage often to ask for help with my…situation. Now go to sleep.” He felt her begin to stroke her thumb back and forth across his pectoral in what she probably figured was a soothing manner, however, it had the opposite effect, “You didn’t answer, where…” She shushed him and he hand stilled, “Go to _sleep_ , Kakashi.” His bit at his lip trying not to ask another question. As he listened to her breathing in the quiet room his eyes soon grew heavy. Just before sleep claimed him she whispered a soft, “Goodnight.”


	3. Pride and Plans

Kakashi woke slowly, dual-colored eyes cracked open softly. The sun was just beginning to rise. Its sleepy crawl upward turned the sky from an inky black to an indigo layered with lavender. _Lavender…like her toes._ He glanced down at Kaida’s feet and found them still curled quite contently in between and around his calves. Ash-blonde hair fell across her forehead, her right fist curled tightly under her chin forcing her lips up into a pout. He noted that the left hand she had pressed against his chest the night before, above his heart, still remained firmly there. As if she was, even in sleep, making sure it still beat. His lower abdomen clenched and he now realized why he had woken up. His bladder was full. 

Being lowered from the ceiling had meant he could maneuver around freely. Well, as freely with hands and legs shackled. He was no longer tethered, no longer in excruciating pain. He had _her_ to thank for that. He wanted to wipe the hair away covering her sleeping eyes so he could see her face better. Give her all of the silent thanks she deserved but knew the chains would clatter and cause her to wake. He was going to let her sleep a bit longer. Let her take all the rest she needed. She was the reason he was alive, and the reason his bladder protested so harshly needing relief. Small price to pay. Her words replayed in his head and then the rest of the night’s final conversation flashed into his head and he mentally groaned. _Damn it, I am an idiot. Note to self, when you get back home, It’s time to train again. It’s been too long. You’re getting sloppy, Hatake._

The sun’s rays became brighter, soon casting the shadows of the room away as it rose higher. A beam of young sunlight hit her eyelids and he tensed when she frowned fearing she would wake. She sighed and shifted, still asleep, to get away from the bright light. She tucked her head into his chest and a soft moan escaped her lips as she relaxed against him. His bladder was about to burst but knowing he was going to be tortured again outweighed the discomfort. Her touch outweighed the discomfort and his head spun. _Why do I feel like this?_ He realized he didn’t care, he was damn well going to take full advantage of what she was unknowingly providing even in sleep. The complete opposite of hell. She would have no idea how much she already helped him today, even before she was awake. 

Kakashi, feeling a much more like himself than from the day before, laid quietly until he heard footsteps from down the hall outside their prison and froze. He had to wake her after all. He pulled his hands up, the chains shifting and jingling as he did, he rubbed at her chin, “Kaida.” She stirred, but still slept on. He clenched his eyes shut, he didn’t want to scare her awake, but they were in an enemy’s territory, and they were coming for him. It had to be done. He flicked her lightly on the nose, “Kaida, wake up. _Now._ ” She jumped and swatted at the assault, “Wha?!” Kakashi pushed himself upright, gathered his chains so they made less noise as he moved. He slid himself back to press against the far wall. Kaida lifted up on an elbow, looking confused and sleepy. When her eyes focused he pressed a finger to his lips to keep her quiet and motioned for her to lay back down. 

She did as he silently asked and pulled the blanket up to her mouth as she reacted to hearing the footsteps. He noted that her form was instantly taught with stress and whispered, “Relax, Kaida.” The bright gray-blue orbs looked scared. Kakashi had a feeling the expression was not for herself, but him. The chink in his wall cracked wider. He smiled reassuringly before pulling up his mask and whispering, “I’ll be okay. Close your eyes.” She did as he asked and they slid shut, her shoulders relaxing from her sheer force of will. They both listened as footsteps drew nearer. Though after a few minutes, no one came to collect him. _Must be foot soldiers doing their morning rounds._ Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding, “Kaida, I think we are okay for now. Though, could you keep your eyes closed for a few more seconds? I kind of need to...well all that water has taken its toll.” He saw her cheeks tinge a delicate pink while pulling the edge of the blanket up higher against her face to hide what he thought was a grin, “Go pee, Kakashi.” He stood easily, he was sore, but no more so than if he had gone through a rigorous training session or mid-level assignment. He stiffly made his way over to the corner of the room where the so-called toilet was. It wasn’t anything other than a metal bowl with a hole in the bottom sunk into the floor over a natural water system. His bladder ached and it took him a few moments to finally be able to relive himself. 

Once done, his chains rattled slightly as he righted his pants and turned back towards Kaida. Her eyes were shut tightly, “Kaida, you should probably go now too. I doubt it will be much longer before…” Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her blonde hair flicked around her shoulders having loosened from the braid in the night. The blanket fell to her waist with the quickness of her motions. Her eyes were still sleepy but she was alert. Her cheeks flushed more red than pink now. Kakashi went to sit on the mat and turned his back to face the window, “Do what you need to.” Kaida stood to pad quietly over to the makeshift toilet to do her business. When she came back to sit next to him he shifted, “I should probably go sit back over there. Don’t want them thinking we’ve gotten too close.” Kaida’s eyes widened, “Have we?” Kakashi cleared his throat, “Well…I mean, if they see us like this, they could assume…things. Use it against us regardless.” 

He watched while Kaida’s blush crept down her neck as she stammered in reply, “Yeah…I…of course. Right.” Kakashi inwardly smiled. It was fascinating to him how they each seemed to constantly toggle back and forth from cool and calm to awkward and embarrassed. He wondered if that meant he was getting to her too. His wall had split open to let her in, and now he wasn’t fighting as hard to keep the wall built at all. Was it the same for her? Or was he reading far too much into her reactions towards him? Maybe she only responded the way she did due to the stressful nature of their situation. The fact that she was forced to be near him. Heal him. Her only companion. He’d ponder over those surprisingly disappointing thoughts later. For now, he was going to enjoy the few moments of peace he would have before being taken away to be hurt again. His musings were interrupted by her soft voice, “So, how are you feeling?” He smiled, his eyes crinkling above his mask. The rare caring Mirror Sage, always looking out for him and not herself. 

Kakashi didn’t move away as planned but instead pulled his chained hands up to re-adjust the links to rest against his legs more comfortably, “Better than I have in a while. Thank you.” Kaida waved a hand in the air, “Don’t mention it.” He followed her hand as it plucked at a stray piece of straw sticking out from the side of the mat they sat on, “Kakashi?” He lifted his head and peered at the yellow rings glowing vividly around her pupils. He wanted to flinch but then realized her face wasn’t angry looking. He cocked his head to the side, “What is it?” His gaze was drawn back to her lap where both of her fists were now clenched tightly, “I want to get out of here. I thought about it a lot last night. I think I know how we can.” He raised an eyebrow, “You were supposed to be sleeping.” He mentally chastised himself, he should have been awake all night doing the same, he had just been too tired. He was a shinobi, she was a regular woman, well, almost, and she was proving him weaker and weaker by the minute. 

Kaida rubbed at her arm, “I got some rest, but…I really think this idea could work.” The sunbeams shifted through the window deflecting off the rose bush planted outside to hit her face in glittering pink patches. The light caused her hair to glisten like golden silk while determination and hope flickered across her features just as prettily. Kakashi gave his head a slight shake to clear his poetic thoughts, she was talking about escape and he could only focus on the beauty in front of him. _Oh, Kami._ She was definitely getting to him, “So…what’s your plan?”

Kaida straightened her shoulders and said to him in hushed tones, “Foro, we need to reach out to him and convince him to help us escape. He wants out of this too. So he will be our best ally and he has the keys to your sealed chains. Once that happens, we then get Buru in here. I rile him up and let him attack me.” Kakashi raised his hands and the aforementioned chains rang loudly with the motions, “Kaida… _no_.” Kaida huffed in annoyance, “Hear me out…please.” His hands clenched trying to calm the rush of anger, or maybe it was protectiveness that welled up inside of him at her words, “Fine, go ahead.” Kaida gave a small smile and pulled her palms up to show them to his face, “I’ll use my hands to drain that awful, disgusting man of all he has. Take his powers, strength. Kakashi, they don’t _know_.” 

Kakashi let her words sink in, “Wait…they kidnapped you to eventually heal Orochimaru, but they don’t know about your hands…mouth?” Kaida smiled proudly as if she were a cat that just caught a prized canary, “Nope. They have never mentioned it or been in the room while I was healing you. They only know I’m a Mirror Sage. Orochimaru promised to get a pardon if I healed him. As if _that_ would happen. I could take Orochimaru’s powers too if I wanted. I can’t control the drain like other Mirror Sages. My hands take _everything_ all at once.” Kakashi shook his head violently, “Don’t you _dare_ try that if you even get a chance. Orochimaru is not human anymore. He somehow can see everything. I’m sure he knows about your powers. He’s always ten steps ahead of everyone. Why do you think we haven’t been able to capture him? Even the third Hokage couldn’t finish him off with a forbidden Jutsu that ultimately took his life. You have to promise me you won’t try _that. Ever._ ” 

Kakashi ground his teeth as she shrugged, not agreeing outright, “Kakashi, if Orochimaru does know, he hasn’t acted like it. He is still too focused on you.” Kakashi sighed and shook his head, “What if Foro doesn’t come in here first? What if it’s Buru and I get taken away again? What about your vow?” Kaida bit her lip, something Kakashi had never seen her do, it was unreasonably distracting from the seriousness of the conversation, “Then…then we will deal with that. I will heal you and we will wait until he does. Try again. As for my vow, this is life or death and I don’t want to die. I don’t want you to die because of my vow.” Kakashi closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of hers, “If you’re sure you can do this, you’ll have to be patient, Kaida. This is a good plan, but it may not happen right away. You can’t force it to, can’t go off half-cocked or choke up. You’ll likely only have one shot. Don’t waste it. I’m letting you take the lead here.” 

He watched Kaida swallow thickly and she smiled softly as she glanced down at their hands, “I appreciate that. Kakashi, if they do take you today…don’t give up okay? I will heal you. I promise.” Kakashi nudged her with his shoulder, “Hey, have I yet? Besides, I want to see how this plan of yours pans out. You promise me this, if they do take me today, you’ll eat, drink water, sleep if you can. I need you strong so I can be strong. Deal?” Kaida sniffled and wiped at her nose, “Ugh! I’ve cried more in these last few hours than I have in years!” Kakashi reached his hands up and playfully flicked her nose knowing she was deflecting again, “That’s what being held hostage will do to a person, not to mention an asshole of a shinobi pressing a girl for her life story the entire time. Do we have a deal, Kaida?” She rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm, “Okay, Okay. Deal.”

The next few moments passed silently but then the sudden noises from outside the room had them both freezing in place. Kakashi whispered, “I think it’s time…I need to move.” Kaida wiped a stray tear from her cheek and nodded, “Yeah…if…if it’s Buru, oh Kami, I’m sorry I can’t stop it. Kakashi please be strong okay?” Kakashi squeezed her hand as he moved away to press himself against the back wall of the room to wait, “I will if you will.” Kaida nodded determinedly as slowly shifted around to face the door. 

Kakashi analyzed Kaida’s back while she stared at the door. She was strung as tight as a ninja wire ready to snap with the anxiety. He was silently sending out calming thoughts to her. Her plan wasn’t a bad one. Though if she became desperate and didn’t get Foro on their side first, it would fail. If she wasn’t able to break her vow use her hands to take from Buru, it would fail. His chains were sealed, and he couldn’t break them with Jutsu. They needed the key. Even if she could take Buru down, he would never be able to run fast enough bound the way he was before being captured again. That would be a sure death sentence. He sent up a silent prayer to the past Hokages and hoped they both had the strength and mental clarity to make this happen. 

Kakashi’s stomach dropped and he saw Kaida flinch as Buru’s raucous laughter roared from the hall outside the room. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Easy, Kaida.” He saw her give a small nod and then the lock clicked open. The door shuddered under the force from which it was unnecessarily flung and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Buru stood just outside the doorway laughing. His head was turned away while he talked to another Sound ninja, “I’ve got a few new toys to try on him! Place your bet now for how long he will stay awake today!” The other ninja could be heard chuckling, “No way, Buru. I’m broke because of your bets. In any case I give it three hours max…let me know how it goes! See you at training.” Buru guff hawed as one of his large feet crossed the threshold of their prison room.

Kakashi glowered at the sad excuse for a man he could now get a good view of. Buru still had his head, topped with stringy greasy black hair, turned away. He continued to laugh as he watched the other ninja walk away, “If your betting skills were as good as your tongue is with the sluts in town, you’d be a rich man, my friend!” Kakashi stiffened, this was it, the minute the ninja turned, he was going to be taken and tortured again. Kaida was here forced to take care of the fallout. Just as Buru began to turn his head towards the open door, Kakashi heard a yell from a young ninja. _Foro._ “Buru! Buru! You didn’t check in for your morning rounds, Kabuto is calling for your immediate report to give to Lord Orochimaru!” Buru growled and hit the door jamb with his fist, “Damn four eyes.”

Buru slowly turned his head and peered into the room then chuckled menacingly, “Well, well. Finally awake are we, copy ninja? Good. I can’t wait to see the lights go out again. This time for good. Lord Orochimaru is becoming impatient.” Kakashi watched as Buru’s eyes flickered to Kaida, “Hmpf, Foro, gave you a bed _and_ released his binds, huh? Did you put out for him? Press those saggy tits into his chest? Let him get a feel? Anything would get that boy going. Even your ugly face. How sad.” From the hall another desperate shout was heard, “Buru! Lord Orochimaru isn’t to be kept waiting! We need to go!” Buru gnashed his teeth and glanced menacingly to Kaida, “I’m not done with you two yet. Once Lord Orochimaru is finished with the sack of shit over there, you’ll be mine to play with for a while. Hope you’re ready.” He slammed the door and yelled, “I’m coming! Get out of my way you piece of shit!”

The lock clicked back into place and Kaida slumped. Kakashi was about to make his way back over to her but then she giggled. He paused as she swiveled around on the mat to stare wide-eyed at him, “Kakashi…” He relaxed and his eyes crinkled returning the smile while he was still pressed up against the wall, knee bent, hands resting in his lap, “Seems like fate is on our side for the moment. Want breakfast?” Kaida rubbed at her belly, “I…yeah. Come back over here. It’s more comfortable.” He shifted his weight and lifted himself up to make his way back to the mat while she went to grab the second bowl of food from the night before. He lifted his chin to peer at her long form as she walked back over with a smile. Her eyes were the soft cloudy blue again. She folded herself down onto the mat facing him, her knees brushing his and he could almost feel her tension ease. 

Kakashi glanced down to the bowl perched on her palms and then back to her face. She held the bowl out to him, “Um, do you want to feed yourself, Kakashi?” Kakashi refused her offer, “Don’t want to waste my energy. Just in case.” Though when he lifted his hands to pull down his mask her eyes narrowed, “That so?” Kakashi shrugged and grinned, “It’s so. Take the first bite, Kaida.” Her hands shook as she scooped up a bite of rice, from nerves or hunger, he couldn’t be sure. She chewed slowly and finally swallowed. Kakashi watched as the muscles in her neck shifted and her tongue flicked to her bottom lip to claim a grain that had clung there. She scooped up another bite, “Here.” Kakashi pulled his chin away, “That’s yours too.” Kaida looked down at the rice perched on the tips of her shaking fingers and then shoved it into her mouth. She hummed happily causing Kakashi to smile softly. When she tried to offer him the third bite he lifted his hands to her wrist and pushed gently, steering her fingers towards her own mouth, “Eat, Kaida. I only need a few bites. Take. Remember our deal.” Kaida’s eyes filled with unshed tears but she stared into the bowl then grabbed a large bit of rice and crammed it into her mouth. Kakashi laughed, “Slow down. If you eat too fast, you might get sick.” 

He could swear he heard her squeak in response to her own words being used against her. Maybe he could faze her after all. Though now he didn’t want to, not in the asshole-ish way he had previously. If he were honest with himself, it wasn’t because he owed her to be kind, but because he cared about her and wanted to be kind. He wanted her to eat because she hadn’t, she had given him everything the night before, days before. He was alive due to her. It was her turn to take. She ate a smaller bite next and then offered her fingers to his mouth with more as she swallowed, “Share with me?” Kakashi finally conceded to her stubbornness, “Alright.”

Her fingers lingered in front of his lips and he had to lean forward to take the rice and bits of egg into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, it was an unnecessary action, but as his eyes maintained contact with hers, he was happy to see a pretty pink stain her cheeks as she gasped softly. V _ery_ _Interesting._ He hoped she believed that he was telling her, without words, that he trusted her. He was no longer afraid of her hands. Not in the slightest. It was the truth, but not why he had done it. His action was for a more selfish reason. He was testing the waters again, trying to determine if she was as affected by him as he was by her. 

When his lips pulled away and he could see her better he noted that her eyes were the same blue-gray, but now had a purple ring around the outer irises. _What emotion was_ _that?_ he wondered. He watched as the fierce pinking of her cheeks shifted down her neck as she shoveled another bit into her mouth and turned her head away to look out the window while she chewed. Her small chin, sharp jaw, and doll-like nose was in perfect silhouette as the sun shone brightly into the window. Kakashi grinned. He must be affecting her as well with a reaction like that. 

Their meal was interrupted as a small knock sounded on the door. They both started, but Kakashi knew, had it been Buru, or another Sound ninja out for blood, they wouldn’t knock. Luck definitely seemed to be with them this morning. Kaida choked on a bit of rice and cleared her throat. Kakashi reached out to grasp her shoulder, “Easy, Kaida. Breathe. It’s got to be Foro.” Her head bobbled and she put her hand to her throat to try and ease the un-chewed food down, “Yeah…right. Kakashi…” He gave her arm a squeeze and whispered quickly, “You are strong. Regardless of what I made you think. You’re the only one who can get him on our side, Kaida.” He moved away from her then, pressing himself back against the far wall, settling the chains as quietly as possible. He slumped to make himself look weak, tired, non-threatening. It was up to her now to convince the cowardly shinobi to help them.

The door slid open and Foro’s head peeked around the door, “Uh…are you…good you're decent.” Kaida, sat with the bowl of rice in her lap as though he hadn’t just been there and cocked her head, “Of course I’m decent.” Foro made his way into the room and shut the door, pressing his body against it, “Right, sorry.” Foro’s eyes widened as he found Kakashi sitting upright, “Oh…you’re awake.” Kakashi didn’t acknowledge the young ninja. Kaida set the bowl down next to her and tried to draw Foro’s attention away from him, “Foro? Why are you here? Is…is it time?” Foro tugged at his collar, “Well, no. I was able to get Buru away, but he’s going to find out Kabuto is actually out on a mission and didn’t call for him…” Kaida launched to her feet, “Foro! You lied to get him away?! Why? It’s only going to cause more…” Foro winced and swung his hands around in the air, “Shh! We don’t have much time! I want to go _home_ and I think you two could help me do it! I can’t do this anymore!” 

The room was silent for, one, two, three beats, then Kakashi began to laugh. The sound bounced around the room like a rubber ball. Kaida and Foro both stared at him in shock. Kakashi wiped at his eyes, his chains rattling with the motion, “Kaida, tell him.” Foro pressed tighter against the door, his single uninjured eye was wide with fear and confusion, “Um…tell me what? What’s going on?” Kaida stepped closer to Foro and he flinched like she was going to strike him, “Foro, listen to me. We are on the same page, okay? We need your help as much as you need ours.” Foro swallowed and clenched his fists to his chest, “Yes, miss.” Kaida cocked her head, “My _name_ is Kaida. We are a team now. Deal?” Foro was beginning to sweat, his swollen black eye trying to open to see her better, “Yes, miss…Kaida.” 

She pointed a finger in his face, “I am not your boss, but I need you to follow my instructions perfectly, to the letter, for us to escape. It is your namesake after all. Choose the right people to follow for once. Do you understand?” Foro nodded vehemently, “Yes…Lady Kaida. Whatever you say to do, I will.” Kakashi smirked as he watched the little dragon command the follower. Then Foro did something that surprised him. Foro’s shoulders straightened and the expression of fear left his features as he looked to Kaida for his orders. Kakashi could see how Orochimaru’s group gotten a hold of him. The teen was easy to manipulate and ready to follow any command by anyone stronger than him, but also had the makings of a good shinobi. He had judged them both too quickly. Kakashi knew that, now, his burden, mission, was to get all three of them out and to safety. Foro was not their enemy. It was so easy to see, whereas figuring out if Kaida was friend or foe had been much more difficult for him. 

Kaida gave the boy’s shoulder a squeeze, “Right. So I need you to do a few simple things. Pack a bag. We need a shirt for him, we both need shoes, a blanket, food and water. Weapons. Not too much. We need to be light so we can move quickly. I also need you to leave the keys for his chains.” Foro began digging into his pocket and pulled out a small key that glowed bright blue. He handed it to her, “What else, Lady Kaida?” Kaida grasped the key to her chest and closed her eyes, “I then need you to bring Buru here.” Foro balked and Kakashi could see his hands begin to tremble, “No, no, Miss. Lady…he, once he finds out I lied…” Kaida stepped forward to embrace the young ninja, “Yes, he’s going to be furious. He might try and hurt you again. For that I am sorry. Trust me. Blame me for your actions. Tell him I seduced you into doing that, promised you a morning of…intimacy…and that’s why you were trying to get him to leave. That’s what he thinks anyway. I need to get him in here. Let him touch me. Let him break the rules.” 

Foro stared at Kakashi with a terrified expression from over her shoulder. Kakashi nodded once at the young ninja. It was his way of telling him silently, to follow this little dragon. _Trust her_. Kaida pulled away, “Can you do this? Buru must come here. No matter what happens before then, can you be strong enough to make that happen? If you can, I promise, I…we will get you out of here. If not, I’m afraid you were right. Shallow graves wait for us all.”

Foro was wiping away the tears she had caused by her words. He suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her and bowed deeply, “Lady Kaida, I will do what you ask, I will complete my mission no matter the consequences. I give my word to you and this noble Leaf shinobi. I will be strong for all of us. When do you want to move?” Kaida placed her hand on his bowed head “Please, Foro, get up, we are the same. Shinobi or not. We are human beings. All important, no matter how different, as long as we strive to be the best, kindest, most thoughtful version of ourselves.” He stood and she squeezed his shoulder, “I need this to happen right away. I have used all my power to heal…Ka…him.” Her head turned to glance behind her. Kakashi winked in thanks for not revealing his name when she glanced over to him. He thought she had blushed but she had whipped her head away so quickly he wasn’t sure he saw correctly.

Kaida cleared her throat, “I…I need this to happen now, but, if you can’t get Buru here, be patient. I _need_ Buru to walk into this room and _try_ to hurt me.” Foro frowned, “Are you sure?” Kaida nodded, “Yes, It’s imperative he makes his way into this room, alone. I’ll explain later. Gather the items I asked for. Be diligent. This may not work right away, but I think it might. Buru’s angry enough. The only way we are getting out of here is if he comes here and tries to have his way with me. Again, please, Foro, trust me.” 

Kakashi could make out the fresh tears brimming the young ninja’s eyes and wondered how such a tender person had become a ninja in the first place. There had to be something special about him. Kakashi wanted to ask, but Kaida was running the show. There would be time for that later, if her plan worked. Foro wiped at his face, “Right. I trust you. Lady Kaida, give me an hour tops. With Kabuto away, it will be easier. I will do this for you and succeed.” Kakashi watched as Kaida grabbed at Foro’s hand and squeezed it. The young ninja had no idea of the deadly weapon that now held him, “Thank you, Foro. You’re doing this for you too.” Foro squeezed her hand in return, “Right. I’ll be back.” Kakashi lifted his eyes as he was addressed, “Um, sir?” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah?” Foro fidgeted with the hem of his vest, “Will you promise to protect her? Don’t worry about me, once we are free and far enough away, I can take care of myself. I may not be strong here, but I _am_ strong. I just don’t want you worrying about my safety too.” Kakashi bowed his head, “You got it, kid.” 

Foro gave him a small smile, “Okay…good. Good.” The young ninja turned and left the room with a small sigh. The door clicked shut and the lock bolted back into place. Kakashi’s breath faltered and he jumped up as Kaida’s knees gave out and hit the mat beneath her, “Kaida!” His hands grasped at her arms then moved up to cup her face, pulling her head up so he could see her face. Her hand reached up to cover his, she was surprisingly beaming, “Kakashi…we are going to escape!” Kakashi shuddered and he slumped, his heart had stopped when he saw her collapse. How had she wiggled her way so tightly into the crack in his wall? How did this little dragon of a woman affect him like this? He inwardly groaned, it was definitely time for retraining. Naruto was going to have a field day poking fun at him if he found out. Kakashi ground his teeth, “Don’t _do_ that.”

Kaida peered up at him and tilted her head causing the strands of her soft hair to brush against his fingers, “What? Be happy?” Kakashi huffed and shook his head and pressed his forehead to hers which shocked him, “No…scare me.” He pulled away and watched her pupils dilate and the purple ring return. Her eyes now looked almost navy. They were wondrous. They changed so often, he wondered if she was more of a chameleon than dragon. What emotion _was_ that? He still didn’t have the guts to ask. She gently pried his hands from her face still smiling wryly, “I’m sorry I scared you. I won’t do it again.” Kakashi cleared his throat and sat down onto his haunches, she followed suit, “Doubt that.” 

Kaida pouted, her eyes now blue-gray once more, “What is that supposed to mean?” Kakashi lifted his hands to rub at his nose, “Well, the way you fling yourself into danger…I have a feeling it’s going to happen again.” Kaida flicked his forehead with her middle finger which had him halting in thought and motions. He was a shinobi, and she had just struck him like it was nothing. She would have won the bells from him if that were her task he was so shocked. She was then laughing at him, “Sorry, but you should see your face!” Kakashi couldn’t help but to laugh in return. The tension from the last few hours had melted away in the short few moments after Foro left. Kaida shrugged, “You're probably right, copy ninja. I’ve never backed down from a challenge. So I’m apologizing in advance.” Kakashi groaned and rolled his eyes, “Do you have to call me that?” Kaida crossed her arms, “Do you prefer albino porcupine?” Kakashi snorted and poked her shoulder which gained him another smile, “Definitely not.” 

As pleasant as this playful banter was, he felt he had to break the reverie. He needed to make absolutely sure she knew what she was doing. It was for the mission’s sake, that’s what he told himself. Though if he were honest, it was for his sanity. He was going to be present while she attempted to take down Buru while Buru attempted to take her. A frown set firmly onto his brow and he lowered his head. Before he had a chance to say anything Kaida spoke like the mind reader she seemed to be, “Kakashi, don’t worry, please. I know what I’m doing…well…I know what I _can_ do. I will succeed. I have to. For your sake and mine.”

It was her turn to lift his head with her hands. They were warm, steady and as he glanced into her pretty blue-gray eyes she gave him the biggest smile he’d seen from her yet, “I’m going to enjoy teaching that asshole a lesson.” Kakashi was dumbfounded once again. How could she look so happy yet sound so terrifying while spouting a simple curse? He still couldn’t peg her down. When he thought he had some of her figured out she went and slapped him silly with something new. It made his head spin, but he was enjoying it. She reminded him of one of his favorite characters from a book he read often. Strong-willed, bull-headed, soft, sweet, kind and scary all in one.

Kakashi sighed and unconsciously tilted his head into her hand like a dog wanting a pet. He stilled when he realized what he had done but smiled softly under his mask when he felt her thumb rub across his cheekbone. He reluctantly pulled away and watched her tuck her hands tightly into her lap, “Kaida, are you willing to go that far? To kill a man?” Kaida gasped her hand reaching up to grasp at the material of her dress covering her chest, “No, no Kakashi. I don’t plan on killing him. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. Not after…my momma.” Her eyes shifted lower to avoid his gaze and her voice continued softly, “I will take everything he has that makes him a shinobi, a bully. I will leave him so weak, empty, it should be permanent. He will look young, but he will have the body of an eighty year old. But he will live. He’ll never be able to hurt anyone again. That is the lesson I’ll teach him. I know I can do it. My sensei told me what could happen if I decided to go down the path of an immoral Mirror Sage.” Kakashi felt a tightening in his chest. She surprised him yet again. She was going to sacrifice herself so no one else would have to endure the pain this rogue ninja could, would cause in the future. She was so kind, she would let him live, but the cost for the ninja would be high and he would have the rest of his life to pay it. Mirror Sage indeed. 

Kakashi patted her knee and when she lifted her gaze to his he smiled, “You really are intelligent. Not only that, you’re courageous and strong. You would make a great shinobi.” Kaida laughed nervously, “I’m a little long in the tooth for that don’t you think?” Kakashi shrugged, “You look pretty young to me.” Kaida puffed out her cheeks, just proving his point, “I’m not a _child_. I could never become a shinobi now. I’m twenty-seven. Those kids would leave me in the dust, and laugh at me the entire time.” Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. Again, it was like she could read his mind. He had wondered just how old she was and she had answered before he could ask, “How do you do that?” Kaida cocked an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” Kakashi shifted on the mat to take the pressure off of his legs, “Read minds.” Kaida snorted, “I can’t read minds. That isn’t a thing by the way.” 

Kakashi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, “I beg to differ. There is Genjutsu…” Kaida pointed at him, “Yes, but you know I am not a kunoichi. Therefore I don’t know any Jutsu. I can’t read your mind, Kakashi, but I can feel emotions. The shift in bodies when chakra is being built up when people are in pain, happy, or lying. I was raised, trained, to read a room. Read people, situations. I had to. Remember, I am a Mirror Sage and most people would want me dead because of it. I had to learn how to read people so I could blend in. Know when I was safe or if it was time to leave.” 

It felt like an ice-cold bucket of water had been tossed on him. She was right. How could he have not realized that? His senses were weakened around her and his brain didn’t work properly. To buy him time to process this new information, Kakashi lifted his shackled hands to awkwardly brush through his dirty hair and grunted when the chains smacked him in the face. _Smooth._ Kaida giggled and her hand covered her lips in mirth. Kakashi squinted at her in feigned ire, “Alright…you’re not a mind reader. Are you ready for _him_? Can you read him well enough to make it through without actually being hurt? You said you’d never use your hands to take. Are you ready to kill him, even by accident?” He had finally said what he wanted. Even if the reprieve they were currently experiencing was welcomed and needed it was more important to start focusing on their mission if it was going to succeed. His gut clenched as her face fell and she bit her lip. He felt like an ass again, but this time he also felt it was warranted. He was letting her take the lead but he needed to know she could do so. That she wouldn’t falter. 

She crossed her arms across her chest in a protective manner and frowned, “Like I said before, I am going to teach him a lesson.” Kakashi sighed in defeat, she wasn’t answering what he was asking, not really. She was deflecting and he didn’t have the heart to become angry with her, “What if he binds your hands and you can’t touch him?” Her eyes flashed and he stiffened. He wasn’t expecting the blue eyes with yellow rings to be aimed at him again. Her nose flared, “Then that’s when you step in. He won’t get that far. I may get hit, I might have bruises, but I will survive. He will not take me in the way he wants.” She had held up the slightly glowing key to his face. He had almost forgotten about it. It made him salivate with the want, sheer need, to unlock the annoying ever stifling chains right then. Though he knew it was not the time. He had to be patient, like he had said she had to be, like she had told Foro to be. Patience was going to be their ace since Buru lacked any.

Kaida pressed the glowing blue key into his palm, “Don’t do anything hasty. Let it play out. It might not be pretty, but If I really look like I’m in trouble and can’t physically get my hands on him, then I need you to step in. Just enough so that I can touch him for a few seconds. Okay?” Kakashi stared down at the key in his palm then clasped it tightly. His head lifted to meet her gaze, “Why didn’t you tell me this when Foro left? We didn’t know we’d have this much time…” Kaida shrugged and then spoke quickly he words rushed and suddenly tense, “I liked having a few moments of happiness. Besides, I have excellent hearing. No one has come down the hall since Foro left…until now.”


	4. Feelings and Freedom

Kakashi’s head whipped around listening for any sounds from the hall. None came. Three seconds later pounding feet much like hooves were heard crashing towards their room. _How can she…?_ Kakashi turned back around and wrapped her in a quick embrace, surprising them both, “Kaida…” She spread her hands across his upper back and squeezed him tightly, “I know…get to the back wall. Trust me.” Kakashi pulled away from her to quickly press against the wall. The heat her hands had left turned cold as he focused on easing his breathing and pushed his shoulder into the sharp stone behind him to focus his mind. The footfalls became louder and shouts could be heard clearly now. 

Buru sounded livid, his fist banged on the door making it shudder. The lock groaned as he pulled at it, “Damn it, Foro! Where is the damn key you rat?” Softer rushed footsteps could be heard and then Foro’s breathless voice, “Sorry…Buru! I have it here somewhere!” Foro suddenly cried out in pain. Kakashi knew by the sound that he had again been struck by the bully ninja. Kakashi saw Kaida wince, he whispered, “Steady.” Kaida’s shoulders squared as the lock jangled and clattered from outside. In his anger, Buru apparently was having difficulty wielding the key to the lock. Kakashi hoped that was going to be to Kaida’s benefit.

Buru was finally able to release the lock and the door slammed so hard against the wall that a hinged pinged as it shattered and sent metal flying across the room, “Stay outside, Foro.” Buru then swung the door shut just as forcefully. He stood there huffing and puffing and Kakashi likened him to the wolf in a child’s tale he had read when he was young. Kakashi’s eyes flickered quickly to Kaida’s back where she sat on her legs, hand braced perfectly symmetrically on her knees. Her back was straight, shoulders squared and chin lifted defiantly. Kakashi sent one final prayer up to the past Hokages to protect her before she spoke, “Well, hello. Whatever you are here for, could you make it quick? Your stench really permeates a room after a few minutes. It takes all I have not to gag when you’re around.” Buru gnashed his teeth and his nostrils flared like he wanted to fling fire from them, though Kakashi smiled inwardly. _That’s Kaida’s job._ He chastised himself, he needed to focus, not make jokes. He pressed harder into the stone behind him. The key burned hotly in his palm, he really wanted to use it now so he could protect her more readily if need be. _Patience._

Buru stomped over to Kaida and yanked her up by the neckline of her dress. The material ripped with the force. Kaida didn’t make a sound as her body was pulled skyward to press against the large ninja. He leered at her and made a show of sniffing her, “You don’t smell all that great either. Smell like a dirty bitch in heat if you ask me.” Kaida recoiled in disgust, “Gah! Your breath is even worse! Does Orochimaru not let you shower, brush your damn teeth, or do you just _like_ smelling like a dead dog?” Buru spun her around and flung her to the floor so that her knees missed the mat and slammed against the hard stone. She cried out but composed herself quickly, “You’re not allowed to touch me!” Kakashi took a deep breath to center himself. Everything in him told him to fight but he had to stay calm. This battle was not his yet, and it had only just started. Buru chuckled threateningly and as she began to right herself to stand. The ninja moved quickly and then was pressed firmly against her while she still knelt on hands and knees. Kaida gasped and Buru bent his head closer to her ear while he pinned her wrists down to the floor, “Lord Orochimaru is tired of waiting for answers, and doesn’t like hearing about your lip. He gave me permission to do what I want. I want to break you.” Buru leaned down and licked her face from chin to forehead, “Mmm, you taste like fear and that really gets me going, little girl.”

Kakashi watched helplessly as Buru flipped Kaida over to land harshly on the floor beneath her. Things had escalated quickly in his eyes, regardless of her plan, and he gritted his teeth so hard it felt like they would crack under the strain as he held himself back. Trusted her. _This is what she needs to happen. Steady. Be patient._ Kaida flinched in pain as Buru manhandled her but she glowered at the ninja all the same, “You might hurt my body, but you’ll _never_ break me.” Buru let out a sinister chuckle, “Oh, you naive little slut. You have no idea what I can do.” Kaida spat in his face and Buru slapped her with his giant hand. Kaida’s moan of pain was almost too much for Kakashi to handle. His chains jingled as his arms tensed. Buru looked up through greasy lashes and smirked, “Oh ho…did that make the copy ninja angry? I didn’t forget about you, my _friend_. Once I’m through with her, it’s your turn.” Kaida laughed bitterly, “You bend both ways, huh?” Buru glowered at her and locked a meaty hand around her neck, “I am done listening to your mouth. Kaida’s hands reached up to grasp at the burly ninja’s wrist. _Good Kaida! Do it!_ Kaida’s legs kicked out from in between Buru’s as she struggled to breathe but she held on tightly none the less. 

Buru laughed triumphantly, “That’s it! Fight me! I want you to.” Kakashi stiffened as he watched Buru’s left hand begin to snake its way up Kaida’s leg. He forgot about his headband. _No!_ Kakashi took a deep breath and just as he saw Buru’s fingers brush against the sliver of metal peeking out from under her dress. Buru grunted and his hand stopped its climb under her skirt. Kakashi watched with bated breath, Buru shook his head as if to clear it and peered down angrily at Kaida, “Bitch! What…what…are you…doing…” Kaida smiled wickedly and gasped between tiny desperate breaths, “You…will… _never_ …break…me.” Buru was panting, sweating, and blinking rapidly, “Gen..genjut…” Kaida laughed but it was strained, sounding more like a wheeze as her throat was still being squeezed, “You…wish…it…were. You…can’t…handle… _me_.” Buru yelled out and brought his fist down to crash against Kaida’s face over and over trying to get her to release him, “Stop! Let go! Damn…you!” She yelped and grunted each time his fist made contact but dug her nails into his wrist attached to the hand clamped around her throat to keep her hold as he tried to pull away. Buru had no idea what her hands could do. He was quickly finding out.

Now desperate to get away from her, not understanding what was happening to him, Buru managed to land one last weak punch to her face before he collapsed on top of her. Kaida grunted but held fast to the ninja. Kakashi waited, giving her time to finish her so called lesson, but then he saw Buru begin to convulse. Her grip never loosened and Kakashi realized she was going too far. He then heard her soft sobs and it took no time at all for him to finally use the key. He flung his chains to the floor, the sound ringing out like hundreds of heavy iron bells tolling out his freedom. He launched himself at the two. Her hands were all he could reach with the burly ninja laying over her like so much dead weight, “Kaida!” He grasped at her fingers. Her nails were dug deep into the skin of the dying ninja’s wrist, drawing blood. He rubbed at the back of her hands, “Kaida…please. Let go. It’s over.” Her sobs continued from underneath Buru’s large frame but she slowly uncurled her fingers. Kakashi was then able to shoulder the large man from off of her body. Buru laid motionless on the cold stone next to them. 

Kakashi braced himself on hands and knees above her to encircle her like a protective cage. Her eyes were shut tightly, tears streaming down her temples, her hands tipped with blood were shaking and clutched tightly to her chest. She trembled like a leaf beneath him. His chest tightened and he raised a hand to the side of her swelling cheek. Blood pooled out from the edge of a nostril, and down her eyebrow onto her cheek. The delicate skin under her left eye was already becoming an angry shade of purple and swelling shut. His anger flared, he wanted to strike Buru and he also wanted to comfort her but they needed to leave, now, “Kaida. Come on, we have to go. It’s time.” 

He watched as her eyes snapped open, looking manic, and she reached out to him, her hands fiery and sweaty against his shoulders, “Oh, Kakashi! I couldn’t stop!” He pulled them both up and embraced her tightly, “Shh…It’s okay. I’ve got you. We need to go, alright?” Her head tucked against his neck and she nodded, “Good girl. Can you walk?” He felt her nod again and then she pulled her head away, “I feel…strong. I feel like I could take on the world. I feel…gross.” He smiled sadly and brushed his thumb gently across her unmarred cheekbone, “I’m sorry. I really am. Right now we don’t have time to talk. You can tell me all about it later, and I will help you cope after we are safe. Deal? We still have to make it out of the compound.” Kaida gasped and pushed away from him and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, “Right. Deal. Let’s go. We have to go!” 

Just as he took her arm to help her to the door, Buru groaned weakly from the floor, “You…bitch. What…did…you do…to me?” Kaida turned letting go of Kakashi’s arm to stand tall and steadfast above him. She looked so strong even with blood trailing down her face and bruises marring the pale skin. She licked the blood away that had pooled over her lips and whispered over the rogue ninja, “Kisses heal. Hands hurt asshole.” Kakashi flared proudly at her strength and pressed his ear to the door. All was silent outside. He called out quietly, “Foro?” Instantly the door opened, “Good job, kid _.”_ Foro’s nervous but determined face met Kakashi’s, “Sir, is it time?” Kakashi nodded, “It’s your turn to take the lead. Get us out of here.” Foro nodded, blinked his large amber eyes a few times then pushed the door open so they could exit. He glanced down at the still ninja then shut it and placed the lock firmly back into place once they were both free of the room. 

Buru’s feeble shouts could be heard cursing at them all, but only barely. Kakashi knew then that they wouldn’t be outed right away. Kaida gripped his arm tightly, a little too tightly, “Ouch, easy. You okay?” Kaida nodded, “Am I..too strong? Sorry…” Kakashi smiled softly and rubbed at her arm. _Still reading minds_ , he thought, “It’s alright. You did great, Kaida.” Foro looked at her bloody face and gasped, “Kaida, are you alright?” The woman nodded and wiped at the blood dripping from her nose and brow, “I’m fine. We need to go.” Foro swallowed thickly, “We…we should have a clear shot out of here. This hall leads to an opening straight to the woods and at this time of day all of Orochimaru’s men are inside for training. There aren’t enough shinobi here to protect this place. Though since no one has ever escaped and with how powerful Orochimaru’s Jutsus are, there has never been a need for extra security. So we should be okay. Here. Dress quickly.” 

Kakashi watched as Foro pulled a shirt and two sets of shoes out from the bag he carried. He gently pulled Kaida’s tightly clasped hands away from his forearm so he could don the clothing, “Thanks. They fit a little tight, but…” Foro’s shoulders raised around his ears like a child about to be scolded, “Sorry, sir.” Kakashi shrugged, “No, it’s better than nothing, and I was going to say thank you.” Foro’s eyes widened, “Oh…uh…sure.” Kakashi looked at Kaida’s blood-stained face which was scanning up and down the halls nervously and grabbed her hand to get her attention, “Kaida, I need you to focus. Put these shoes on. You alright? You look a little off-kilter.” Kaida shook her head and slipped the simple sandals onto her feet, “Yeah, sorry, I know. I just want to _go_. I need…need to… _move_. I want to…run. I feel… _angry_.” Kakashi looked into her eyes, the color was different yet again. They were almost black now with how large her pupils were and it made him uneasy. Did she take in Buru’s traits as well as his powers? Was that why she was acting so squirrelly? Was she fighting against the effects of it? She hadn’t just taken his life force, but skills, power, so it was possible his characteristics could transfer too. 

Kakashi looked at her warily, “Listen, if there is a fight, let me handle it, deal?” Her eyes shut tightly, her face warring with emotions, “I’m so physically strong right now…I can feel it. I could help.” Kakashi shook his head, “Not against ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. Use your strength to get away if a fight breaks out. Run like hell. I will catch up. I will find you. Deal?” Her eyes snapped open, “How?” Kakashi shook his head and swiped his thumb against her blood-covered chin and his chest tightened at the awful sight, “Don’t worry about that right now. Promise me?” Kaida lowered her head and sniffed wiping at the trickle of blood under her nose that refused to ebb, “I promise.” Kakashi lifted her chin, “We should get going. We need to move and quickly. Kaida, show me how fast you can run.” She pulled against his hand and looked nervously down at her feet, the sandals too big for them, “I might do better without these…” Foro moved quickly at her words and dropped to his haunches. Kakashi stepped back as he watched the young ninja quickly sling the pack he was wearing on his back around and dug out a roll of bandage. He made quick work of wrapping her legs and the shoes, “I thought they might be too big but it’s all I could find. There are no women here other than you. This should help though.” Kakashi smiled at the boy, “Good job. Now, let’s go. Foro, lead us out.” 

Kakashi rested his hand over Kaida’s that was gripping his arm like a vice, “You okay to let go for a bit?” Kaida bit her lip, brow glistening with sweat, “Yes. I’m okay.” Kakashi gave her hand a squeeze before gently prying it away from his arm, “Stay close. Do you hear anything?” Her head shook and he continued on padding down the hall quietly behind Foro, Kaida close on his heels. They quickly made it to the end of the open hall and glanced around the edges of the smooth stone wall to see if they were safe. Kakashi wished he had the Byakugan to see around them. He had no idea if there were shinobi on the roof, in the trees. Foro glanced at him, “We should be in the clear. Time to run.” Foro began to make his way from the safety of the hall, running in a full-on dash towards the tree line. Kakashi gripped at Kaida’s arm and pushed her forward, “Go! Go!” 

The three of them ran for their lives. Freedom. Kaida’s feet were pounding heavily against the dirt but she kept pace with them easily. Kakashi watched wide-eyed as she soon passed him with a blood-stained face that carried a strangely placed grin and his gut clenched, “Kakashi, we’re free! Free! Like little birds!” He hit the ground harder to keep up, “Kaida, easy! Be quiet and pace yourself!” Her one visible eye still wasn’t quite right when she looked back at him. It wasn’t the grey-blue it should be. One eye was swollen shut and purple, but the exposed one was still almost black with her overblown pupil and she still seemed a bit off mentally. It was too soon to relax. He let himself fall a bit further behind, letting Foro continue on in the lead. His instincts were telling him, this might have been too easy. He hoped he was wrong.

When they had been running for what seemed like hours with no one on their trail that they could tell, Foro slowed and pointed to his left, “My home village is close. Another hour or two to the west.” They each had hunkered down onto their haunches taking cover behind a copse of bushes and Foro handed Kaida a canteen of water which she drank from greedily. As they had ran her manic state seemed to lessen. She seemed to have gotten back to normal and Kakashi sighed in relief. Kakashi took the water from her when she offered it and asked quietly, “What village?” Foro smiled almost fondly, “Village Hidden in the Valley.” Kakashi turned away so that he could take a drink of the water without Foro seeing his face. When he turned back he offered the young ninja the water, “Hmm…that’s still about half a day from the Leaf Village.” Foro capped the water canteen and slipped it back into the bag, “If you need a place to stay you’re welcome to come with me. I have family there that would help you. The Leaf is always welcome. We are all part of the Land of Fire after all.” Kakashi smiled but shook his head, “Thank you, but I really want to get some more distance between us and Orochimaru. Never thought he’d be this close to home.” 

Foro nodded, “He moves a lot. This is the closest compound he has to the Leaf. It’s the smallest and least guarded so he doesn’t draw attention. I understand wanting to get away. I’m a bit nervous myself. Though, I know I will be alright. I still get letters from my family asking me when I’ll come home. Seems like they don’t know what I’ve done and if they do they don’t care. They just want me home. I want to say thank you. If it weren’t for you two I don’t think I would have ever made it out of there, had a chance to go home to start over.” Kaida gave a small smile and her hand trembled as it reached out to the young ninja’s arm, “Thank _you_. Same…goes for us. Are you sure you’ll be alright…on your own?” Foro smiled sadly, “Don’t worry about me. I’m not as weak as I seem. It’s just because Orochimaru is so strong and so damn terrifying I never really showed my true strength after the day he recruited me. It was safer that way anyhow. I was a stupid kid.” 

Foro glanced down at Kaida’s shaking hand, “You need some medical attention. You’re trembling. Your face is really swelling up and the blood all over your face… are you sure you don’t want to make a stop to my village?” Kaida yanked her hand away and tucked it against her chest, “No, I’ll be alright. I don’t really feel it. I’ll heal it later.” Kakashi glanced at her black and blue face, it was covered in blood and sweat and beginning to pale. Her whole body was shaking and it had him worried. At least now her personality had turned back to normal so he didn’t also have to worry about the mental state she was in. Foro stood grabbed two kunai from the backpack and handed the bag to Kakashi, “Here. Take it. I will be fine until I get home.” Kakashi grasped the bag and used his other hand to shake Foro’s, “Be safe. Don’t fall in with any more evil guys alright?” Foro wiped at the back of his neck in embarrassment, “You got it, sir. Take care of her?” Kakashi nodded, “Always, and my name is Kakashi.” Foro smiled and gave them both a small bow, “Thank you for everything.” 

When Foro turned to leave and had made it about twenty feet away Kakashi heard Kaida moan. He turned just she slumped and fell over into the dirt. A kunai thunked into the tree trunk three inches above where her shoulder had just been. Kakashi reacted instantly to both his worry and new threat, “Foro!” Foro swung back around just as Kakashi had flung the pack over his shoulder onto his back and slid across the ground to scoop Kaida up bridal style into his arms. Foro was fast too. The young ninja had made it back to the tree to pull the kunai blade from the trunk just as he had swiveled around to the backside of the tree with Kaida in his arms. Foro shouted, “Go! Keep her safe! I will hold them off!” Kakashi had no idea how this young ninja was going to survive, with only three kunai. Everything he had seen showed him this shinobi was not very strong, but hopefully what he had told them was true. Foro pushed surprisingly hard against his arm which made him stumble, “Go! I promise I will be alright!” Kakashi pushed his foot against the tree roots to launch himself forward and began to run without a glance back. 

Kakashi took to the trees. When he was up high, using the branches to gain speed through momentum, he was much faster, stealthier, more comfortable. Now that his hands were occupied with carrying Kaida, precious cargo, he needed to be as fast as he could be. He flinched when he felt the flesh being sliced open on his left arm, but he kept going. He ignored the need to respond to the attack. He needed to retreat. He jumped from bough to bough and soon the sounds of the fight behind him could no longer be heard. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, Kakashi guessed it to be late afternoon so he had some time before he needed to worry about making camp for the night. Right now he just needed to get enough distance away from Orochimaru’s men. Kaida shivered in his arms and he chanced a glance down at her as his foot hit another branch. The wind pushed her long blonde hair across her face covering all but her closed eyes. Her brows were furrowed but she was out cold. _What’s wrong with her?_

He pushed himself harder, flying through the trees ever faster. He continued North, he knew he’d have to head East eventually towards his village, but all that mattered right now was keeping her safe. Time passed quickly, but then slowed each time he gazed down at her slumbering face. He sent up prayers to whoever was listening that she was alright. He almost lost his footing on a branch when her weak voice hit his ears after so long, “Kakashi?” Kakashi kicked against a trunk to steady himself and analyzed his surroundings. He turned to the left and jumped from the branch changing course, taking a path that became more densely covered in trees. It was the opposite way he needed to travel, but for now, he wanted the thicker cover the forest offered in this direction. If he headed East right now, they would become too exposed as the trees thinned out down that path. 

Kakashi shifted Kaida in his arms and pushed off of another branch, “Kaida, what’s wrong?” Her soft moan hit his ears through the air whizzing past them as he bounded ever quicker through the trees. “I…I’m so tired. What happened? Why are we running? Where is Foro?” He wanted to answer her questions but his breath was starting to burn in his lungs, “Just…rest. I’ll explain later. Not safe.” He felt her hand clutch the front of his shirt and her head had turned to press into his shoulder as she weakly replied, “I trust you, Kakashi.” He grasped her more securely and continued to leap through the tree branches.

Only once the sun had finally begun to truly set did he slow. It was time to find a place to stay for the night. He was coming up to the edge of a clearing and could smell fresh water on the breeze. A good sign. If they could refill the water at least, he could hopefully then have the strength to continue to search for a safe spot for them to hunker down for the night. His body was draining quickly. He had still not been at full strength when they had escaped, but he pushed on, for her. He had made her a promise, and wouldn’t let the threat of recapture break it. 

He jumped onto a thick tree branch that faced a large stone alcove covered in a curtain of dark green moss. He could go no further. This strangely placed cliff was well hidden in the trees and blocked their path. It almost looked like the back of a small mountain. A dull roaring could be heard like maybe a river or waterfall was near but he couldn’t see it. He didn’t want to stay here long, they would be trapped if someone came up from behind. Kaida shifted slightly in his arms, “Kakashi, where are we?” Kakashi glanced down at her battered face, even bruised and bloody she was still quite pretty to him. He ground his teeth. _Now is not the time for that, Hatake._ His eyes scanned the area, “Not sure. Sounds like there might be a river nearby but I can't see it.” Kaida lifted her head and pulled against his shoulders to sit more upright in his arms, “Kaida, you should rest.” She frowned, “I’m alright. Let me listen.” 

Kakashi watched as she turned her head left then right, “It’s a waterfall, a big one. On the opposite side of this rock face. Kakashi’s mouth fell open under his mask, “You really are incredible.” Kaida shrugged and murmured, “Another survival trait.” Kakashi flinched. He still knew so little about this woman cradled in his arms. He hoped to learn more and he hoped while not always under a threat. He pushed his ever wandering thoughts aside to focus on the task in front of him. He needed to climb now, so that meant he couldn’t carry her like was currently. He didn’t trust his chakra to be strong enough to hold them both up as he walked up the side of the tall mossy rock wall. He barely trusted his own strength in his arms after the damage sustained to them. He sighed and closed his eyes so he could think. _What is going to be safest?_

Kaida’s quiet voice broke his thoughts, “Kakashi, we need to get up over that wall don’t we?” Kakashi smirked, “I swear you’re a mind reader.” Kaida gently nudged his ribs with her elbow which made him look down at her. He was relieved to see her face looking less pale than it had before but he hated seeing the wounds, “Kakashi, we’ve already been through this.” Kakashi huffed softly, “I know, I know. You read people, not minds. Seems pretty close to the same thing to me.” Kaida smiled softly, “Maybe, but I still find myself wondering about what you’re thinking a lot of the time. I can’t figure you out.” Kakashi chuckled at the irony of her statement. He could ask her all the questions on his mental scroll and still would feel like he had no real clue about her, “Likewise.”

Kaida looked over to the rock, “So how do we get up there? I could…climb.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, he didn’t miss the fear in her voice, “No. You collapsed. You look weaker than I’ve ever seen you so that’s not an option.” Kaida sighed and closed her eyes, “Yeah…not sure what happened. I felt so strong before. Buru’s power, strength, it was all there and then it was just…gone. Felt like it had been ripped away.” Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe his power was borrowed from Orochimaru. He always promises power to those that follow him. Though from what I’ve seen it’s a trap. Maybe Buru was never very powerful to begin with and he was given a curse mark to make him so. Those tattoos? They look a lot like the other curse marks I’ve seen.” Kaida swallowed, “Maybe…maybe you’re right. We can figure that out later. In any case, how are we going to get up over that wall?” 

Kakashi looked over to the cliff then back down at her, “Can I set you down?” Kaida’s eyes widened, “On a tree branch?” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled, “Oh, right. You’re probably not used to this sort of thing.” She shook her head, “Nope. You can help me sit but I’m going to cling to your leg like a monkey.” Kakashi laughed, “Monkeys can climb trees.” Kaida huffed, “That wasn’t meant to be taken literally.” Kakashi eased her down into a sitting position next to his leg and as soon as he let go, her arms wound around his calf like a snake, “I know, Kaida. I’m just happy to see you more like yourself.” He watched as her cheeks pinked, “Just don’t look down.” She gasped, gripped his leg tighter and pressed her face into his knee, “‘kay.”

Kakashi removed the pack he was wearing and propped it up against the trunk. He looked over to the face of the rock, it wasn’t a far jump but he needed to find a steady place to catch himself on when he did. The camouflage of the moss made it harder to do so. A minute or so later he thought he’d found a good spot, a bit to the left of where they were perched and then bent down to grasp Kaida’s wrist, “Come on, stand up. I need you to put the bag on your shoulders, and show me how you can cling like a monkey to my back.” Kaida’s head pulled away from his leg and looked up at him, “Are you serious? You want to climb with me on your back?” Kakashi shrugged, “Don’t see another option. We are already halfway up. We need to jump across. It will take more effort to climb down this tree, then back up the rock face from the bottom. More dangerous too.” 

Kaida unwound an arm from his left leg so that she could grab his hand. She began to turn her body and pull her legs up underneath her to help her stand while he pulled at her left arm to guide her. Once she was standing she pressed closely against his side, hands squeezing his shoulders for support, “I was never much a fan of heights…” Kakashi gripped her waist, “I could tell.” Kaida blew a lock of hair from her eyes, “Who’s the mind reader now?” Kakashi laughed, “Oh, no. Your body is screaming at me. You do not like this. I’m afraid it’s going to get scarier for you.” He reached behind him to grab at the bag, he lifted it over Kaida’s head and gently pulled at one of her wrists that were holding onto his shoulder like a vice, “Put this on.” Her arms shook violently as he guided one arm then the other through the straps of the pack, “Good. You’re okay. I’ve got you. Trust me.” Kaida nodded, “I do…” 

Once the pack was securely situated on her back he took her left elbow into his right hand as he turned away from her. His fingers slid along her forearm never breaking contact to place it on his left shoulder. He was showing her he wouldn’t let go, let her fall. He felt her shudder and wondered if maybe, it was from his touch and not her fear. _Damn it! You call yourself a shinobi. Get a hold of yourself._ Kakashi swallowed and felt her right hand come up and grip his right shoulder without his help. She then pressed into his back and he felt his face flush. Her warmth and softness made his head go fuzzy for a brief second until she spoke, “Okay, lift me up. I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.” His hot face instantly cooled. _Okay, yeah. It’s fear. Dumbass._

Kakashi glanced at the rock face, again locating the spot that he felt was the safest to land. He built up his chakra just in case. Even if only a hand could cling easily to the stone if they slipped on the moss, it would be better than nothing at all. Kakashi bent at the waist, her torso pressed hard against his back with the added weight of the pack. He grabbed at her legs to lift them around his waist, but he met resistance. He felt her squirm and she grumbled, “It’s my dress. The skirt, it’s too long. Hang on.” He had a flashback to when she was running, she had pulled the skirt up above her knees so she could move more freely, the flash of her calves had been lovely, but they had been running for their lives so he couldn’t really appreciate it then. Nor could he now with her behind him, unable to see her. Kaida kept one hand firmly on his shoulder as she fidgeted against his back, “Kaida…what are…” Kaida’s left hand had left his shoulder briefly and then she stated, “There, grab my leg.” He felt her knee curl up against his hip and his hand reached back automatically. It instantly nestled in the crook of her leg behind her knee to hold it there. His fingers braced against the back of her thigh. If he thought her calves were lovely, this part was even nicer. Her right leg was still perched firmly on the branch beneath them and he felt her shuffle, “Okay, now grab my other leg.” 

Kakashi’s right hand stupidly fumbled around behind him trying to find her leg. His brain had stopped working the second his hand touched her thigh. When he finally made contact his hand squeezed, but he had only found the front of her leg. He then slid his palm down, bending slightly at the waist so he could find her knee, when he did he yanked and hoisted her up against his back. He heard her sharp intake of breath in reaction to the jostling, though she now could easily wrap her legs around his waist. He shivered. This woman had managed to revert him back to a virginal teenager. He blamed it on all the books he read. _Damn Jiraiya._ That had to be it. Why else he was reacting this way right now? They were only legs, wrapped around him because they needed to get across to the wall safely. To safety. Her thighs were only exposed because she was wearing a dress. Not pants.This was completely platonic. _Yeah right. Go ahead and tell yourself that._

He felt her arms grip more tightly around his neck and he suddenly couldn’t breathe as easily.It wasa welcome distraction from where his hands and thoughts currently were, “Kaida, you’re…kinda choking me.” Her arms loosened, “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m going to fall.” His instinct was to grip her tighter. He did and he inwardly groaned before replying, “I’m _not_ going to drop you.” He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood to try and focus. He couldn’t jump with his hands wrapped around her legs as they were. He kicked himself and licked at the blood inside his mouth. They had been on this branch for far too long. He turned his head so she could see his single dark eye, “I have to let go of your legs. Cling little monkey, but try not to kill me in a chokehold.”

Kaida took a breath to respond, but he didn’t give her the chance to. He was now leaping through the air. He felt her grip tighten around his neck and hips and she let out a startled squeak. _That’s it, Kaida. Hold on tight. I’ve got you._ He felt her head pressed against his shoulder and when his feet and hands made purchase against the rock he heard her whimper, “Kaida, keep your eyes closed. Don’t look alright?” He felt her nod in agreement against his back. Her breath was hot as it rushed in and out of her lungs with fear. He began to climb. His shoulders were starting to ache, his back felt sore, his belly growled and his mouth was dry. He wouldn’t give up. He had been so much worse off before, would have been dead if it weren’t for _her_. So for her, he was going to get her to a safe place. 

Kakashi climbed. One foot moving then a hand. Repeat. The top of the rock face was so close, less than thirty feet. His fingers ached from the extra weight he carried though only because of his weakened state. He was determined to make it to the top regardless. Inch by inch, foot by foot, he climbed. Whenever he paused to gauge where his next move should be for foot or hand, he felt Kaida stiffen against him. He said nothing and just kept climbing. Soon he was at the lip. He reached back and grasped her leg, “Kaida, climb up.”

Kaida’s fingers dug into his collarbones and she protested, “I can’t!” Kakashi reached down and gave her a leg a squeeze, “Come on, Kaida. You can. I won’t let you fall. Here, put your right foot up on my thigh and push yourself up. It’s right here. Our heads are above the edge.” Kaida had jumped when his hand had made contact with her leg but, much like the night before, she followed his directions. Her leg slid against his hip and then her foot was resting on the thigh of his bent leg, “Good girl, now open your eyes. I know they are still closed.” Kaida gave a short snort, “Seriously, who’s the mind reader now?” Kakashi smiled as he clung to the stone, “You’re right, I was lying this whole time. That’s my true power. That’s how I’ve managed _not_ to make a complete ass of myself since meeting you.” Kaida laughed nervously, “I don’t think now is the time for sarcasm.” Kakashi shifted his fingers to grasp more tightly to the rock, “There is always time for that.” Though in his mind he was calling himself a liar and urging her to hurry. He didn’t want to scare her so he kept his thoughts to himself. His hands were cramping and becoming sweaty. He needed her to get up to the edge soon, “Kaida, come on. Step up on your right foot. Then pull your left over. Stand up straight on my leg then hook your arms over the edge of the lip. I can help you up then.” 

Kaida was shaking almost violently. Her hands never left his shoulders as she sidled her way to the side so that she could stand on his leg like a makeshift step ladder. Once she had removed her hands one by one to grasp at the lip of the rock face she braced them so she could pull herself up on her forearms while his hands reached for her waist. He was using all of his energy to maintain his chakra so he could hold himself on the side of the cliff by his feet alone while he lifted her. He raised her the few feet she needed so that she could gain more leverage and pull herself the rest of the way up. She crawled and shuffled and as soon as she was safe, Kakashi released his chakra and gripped at the rock face with his hands. 

He braced himself on his forearms and began to pull himself up behind her. Kaida’s arms were suddenly there, wrapped under his biceps, yanking him towards her. He had one last good foothold so he pushed off and tumbled up over the edge to land sprawled across a startled looking Kaida. She was pinned beneath him, clumsily balanced due to the bag on her back. Her hands were still wrapped under his arms, hands clinging at his shoulders but she grinned, “We made it.” Kakashi returned the smile, his eyes bending in their happy half-moon shape above his mask, “You doubted me?” Kaida giggled nervously then let her head fall back in relief. It couldn’t reach the ground, so it listed freely, exposing her long neck as she laughed. The angle must have been uncomfortable but she remained there as she answered, “Maybe…a little.” Kakashi poked her in the ribs which made her lift her head and she scowled at him through a smile, “Hey, ow. Get off. You’re heavy.” 

Kakashi quickly lifted himself up into a pushup position and then eased his way to her left side. He helped her sit up and they both begun to look around at their surroundings. The sound of the waterfall was louder but they still couldn’t see it. The top of the cliff had trees on the opposite side from where they had climbed up leading to more forest behind them, and another flat edge of mossy stone was to their right. The sound was coming from that direction so Kakashi stood and helped Kaida up. He walked the fifty feet or so over to the other edge and peered down. Kaida was directly behind him, her hands clutched in front of her chest, “What’s over there?” Kakashi glanced at her from over his shoulder, “You’re not going to like it.” He watched Kaida’s eyes widen and then her face paled. He rubbed at the back of his head, “Well…you should come look.” 

Kaida reached out to grasp his arm when she got closer to the edge and gasped, “Wow.” Kakashi looked back over the cliff, “Yeah.” Far below their feet sat a large pool of water being churned by not one, but three waterfalls. The almost perfectly round stone canyon was tiered almost like a giant circular staircase. Every hundred feet or so, in a spiraling pattern, a waterfall fell over the edge of the rock to spill loudly into the pool. All three being fed by a single river that flowed over the highest ledge. The river looked to flow directly from in between the dense set of trees. There was no bank. The same was to be said for the secondary river below. It too was running directly through the forest from which they came. He wondered why he hadn’t heard it before. Maybe he had been too keyed up as he tried to get to safety, or maybe it just simply curved off in the opposite direction from where they had been. That would make sense, it was headed in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Valley after all. Maybe this was part of their prized secret river he had heard the locals quietly mention here and there while passing through on missions. 

He knew the Village Hidden in the Valley was small, but wealthy, mostly due to their fishing and gold exports. If it all came from a hidden river, one only the locals knew how to access easily with the unusual way this river ran, with no banks, through thick forests, valleys and around tall cliffs like the one they had just climbed, it made sense how the river was able to provide them with such prospects. Kaida brushed her hair back from her forehead, “So where do we make camp? Over in the trees behind us?” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow when he looked down at her, “No, that’s too out in the open.” Kaida frowned, her arms still entwined around his as though a small breeze was going to fling her from the edge so she needed him to use as a weight to hold her to the ground. He didn’t mind. 

Kakashi pointed to the largest fall, “Most waterfalls have spaces or caves behind them. It will be safer to stay there than out here.” Kaida gasped, “You can’t be serious. That waterfall could kill us if we try to go under it.” Kakashi shrugged, “Said you wouldn’t like it.” Kaida leaned forward to look more closely at the oasis below them, gripping his arms even tighter as she did, “So…what does that _mean_?” Kakashi sighed and tugged at the pack she wore, “Means we have to jump or climb down.” Kaida’s eyes widened in panic as the searched the edges of the alcove, “There are no places _to_ climb!” Kakashi nodded, “I noticed that too.” Kaida began to shake, “We…we have to _jump_?” Kakashi tugged at her arm so she would move far enough back to unwind her arms so he could gain access to the bag, “Probably.” 

He slid the pack down her arms and from his periphery, he saw that she was glaring at him. He knelt down and unzipped the bag, reluctant to meet her gaze full on. He was afraid he’d see the yellow ring around her pupil. He didn’t want to meet even a single eye of an angry little dragon. He shuddered slightly at the thought. He dug around the bag and smiled in triumph, “Good boy, Foro.” Kakashi peered out of the corner of his eye when she moved her hands to her hips, “Kakashi!” He couldn’t help but to look up at her when she used that desperate sounding tone. He almost melted into the moss when he saw her one visible eye had no yellow, but her expression was tense, agitated, and fearful, not angry. He grabbed a kunai from the side pouch and began to tie it to the end of the length of white cotton-like rope that looked very much like thick spider web, “Give me a minute.” 

Kaida stepped back, her arms now crossed over her chest and a curious look shifted along her bruised features. Kakashi glanced over the edge of the rock then moved further to his left, coming up to the very corner of the rock face. The kunai swung freely from the end of the thin rope and he began to lower it down. He hoped there would be enough. _Please…please let it be long enough._ Kaida was silent behind him as he focused on his task. The knife met the surface of the pool and he glanced down at his hands. There were about fifteen more feet left and he took a deep breath. He suddenly let the rope slide freely in between his fingers, letting the kunai’s weight pull the web-like rope down on its own. He closed his eyes and honed in on the strand sliding through his fingers. When he felt the vibration of the knife hitting the bottom of the pool he clasped his hand tightly to stop it. There were only a few inches left before the end. He began to pull the rope back up, looping it up around his shoulder and elbow. 

Kaida stepped forward finally breaking the silence, “Kakashi? What are you doing?” Kakashi continued to pull at the rope, “Testing the water’s depth.” His hands continued to pull at the rope and when his hand met cold wetness he stopped. The blade was still dangling over the edge. A good sign. He then counted as he continued to roll up the remaining rope, “six, twelve…eighteen, twenty-three and a half. Okay.” He untied the kunai and tucked it and the cording back into the pack. He stood and turned to face the nervous-looking, thoroughly battered girl, “We can jump.” Kaida shook her head and stepped back, “No…no. I can’t do that!” Kakashi stepped towards her, “Kaida, we have to. It’s not safe here.” Kaida’s head swiveled around their surroundings, “But…but there is a forest, we can find somewhere in there…please…” Kakashi took one step then another towards her, he moved slowly since she was so shaken, he didn’t want to startle her, “Kaida…trust me?” 

Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip, “I..I _do_ trust you…I’m just…scared.” Kakashi nodded and grabbed at one of her hands she had bunched into a fist at her side. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles, “I know. I’m sorry, but we have to do this. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He saw Kaida gulp and then give the slightest of nods. He pulled her towards him to embrace her, “We need to do this now. We’ve been up here longer than is safe.” Kaida nodded against his shoulder, her hands shook against his back and he squeezed her tighter. He gave himself a moment longer than he intended to hold her, to bask in her warmth, her closeness, but then finally, reluctantly, pulled away. His hand gripped hers, “Ready?” Kaida snorted, “Not at all.” 

He led her toward the edge of the rock face, picking up the bag along the way, “Let go for a sec?” She bravely did as he asked and he pulled the pack onto his shoulders. He grabbed her hand again and stepped to the far corner of the cliff. He looked down at her frightened face and reached up with his free hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. It would be best if they could take turns jumping, but he knew she would never be able to jump if he wasn’t helping her do so. Her fear of heights far outweighed those of captivity, being a punching bag, or even rape. _Confounding little dragon._

He glanced down to find the spot near where the kunai had landed, far enough away from one of the waterfalls and rocks that edged the pool below. That was going to be the best place to aim for. He hoped the surrounding area was the same depth as the one he tested. He gave Kaida’s hand a squeeze and took two steps back bringing her with him, “Ready?” Kaida whimpered, “I…guess so.” He pulled her up against the side of his body, “When we jump, don’t scream. We need to be quiet and in sync. You might feel like you should pull away or put your arms out, don’t. Keep your feet together, but after you hit the water bend your legs. Let me lead. It will be over before you know it. Trust me.” Her entire body began to shake and she spat out through gritted teeth, “I trust you damn it, stop saying that. I trust you!”

Kakashi clenched his teeth when she hissed at him, hating she was so agitated, but he continued to move. He had been slowly stepping them back so he could get a good running start and she hadn’t seemed to notice. It was what he was hoping for. He gave her no warning, he used her anger, frustration, and fear against her to aid her in the jump. He began to move forward dragging her along. One, two, three large steps and on the fourth they were launched into the air side by side. He immediately pulled her back towards him so that he could tuck himself behind her. His arms wrapped around hers, keeping them from flailing. The wet air from the falls rushed all around them, dampening their skin, hair flying skyward as they fell. Kaida gasped as their feet hit the water and Kakashi instantly bent his knees scooping her legs up with his once they were submerged. The water covered them like a lead blanket. The pressure of the water from the momentum of their fall ripped the air from his lungs and he felt Kaida stiffen in his grasp. He knew then she had all the air knocked out of her as well. 

Kakashi knew they were okay when his body hit nothing solid, felt no pain other than that from the force of hitting the water straight on with his legs. He quickly straightened and began to swim towards the surface. He felt Kaida kicking her feet and he loosened his grasp to slide his arms down to brace against her waist so she could use her arms. He opened his eyes under the water and all he saw was a curtain of tiny bubbles, a wisp of blonde hair and gray fabric from her dress as she fought towards the surface. 

They broke through the water and instantly began trying to take in the much need air that had been ripped from their lungs after the impact. The waterfalls were deafening now. Kaida spluttered and Kakashi pulled her close, “You did so well, Kaida, come on, swim! Let’s go over there.” He pointed and they kicked against the current making their way clumsily over to a large cluster of rocks. The rocks were slippery and cold, but Kakashi managed to pull himself up and then grabbed at Kaida’s wet hand to yank her up next to him. They both panted and Kakashi gave her hand a squeeze, “You did it!” Kaida gave him a small smile and wiped at her soaked hair that covered her forehead, “I did…but only with your help.” 

Kakashi quickly began to examine the three waterfalls surrounding them. The largest looked as though it would be the most promising. It had the most stone surrounding it, was the strongest so would offer better protection from behind. He hoped it had a cave of some sort hidden by the dangerous flow of water. His feet slid against the stones as he tried to stand. Kaida had reached out to try and help stabilize him and though it did little good, he appreciated the action. Once he righted himself he made the hand motions that were so familiar to him. “Wind style Justu; air cannon!” A burst of invisible air shot forward to the face of the waterfall forcing the water to part like a curtain and he could see behind it for just a moment. It was all he needed, there was an opening behind the waterfall and he grinned, “Kaida, we are in luck.”


	5. Waterfalls and Wistful Wishes

Kakashi offered his hand to the soaked girl sitting on the rock next to his feet, “Come on, let's go.” Kaida’s hand instantly reached for his and he pulled her up. They both slipped a bit on the rocks but managed to maintain their footing. He slowly inched the both of them closer to the front of the large waterfall. The spray felt like a summer downpour and soaked them like they had never left the pool. Kaida was shivering, “Kakashi, how are we going to get in?” He gave her hand a quick squeeze, “Come here, hold on to me.” He wrapped his left arm around her waist and she naturally turned to cling to his side with her arms wrapped around his torso before he let go to make the hands signs he needed, “Water style, tidal dragon!” A large translucent dragon swept up from the pool and swirled around on itself until it swam into the front of the waterfall. The dragon was diverting the water, creating a large opening for them to enter by. 

Kakashi gripped at Kaida’s waist and leaped forward through the water archway. As soon as they were behind the fall, he eased Kaida away from his side and released the Justu. The dragon disappeared, letting the water fall back down into its powerful protective curtain throwing them into darkness. “We should be safe here for now.” Kaida’s teeth chattered loudly, “Kakashi, That was amazing. Oh…I can’t see a thing and I’m freezing. Where are you?” Kaida was right, the water had been cooler than he had expected for this time of year, and behind the fall, with the sun setting, it was quite dark, “I’m right here.” He was unsure how to remedy the current state they were in. It wasn’t safe to light a fire so close to the water. It could give their position away. Maybe he could use a small burst of his fire justu to dry their clothes a bit, but still, it may not be enough. He was just thankful it wasn’t winter otherwise, their situation could turn deadly very quickly. 

He then remembered seeing a torch in the bag and again silently thanked Foro. He unzipped the bag and dug around until he found it. He was surprised when he found how dry the inside of the bag was. Maybe they had a bit more luck coming their way after all. He knew there was a blanket inside and food. He was happy knowing they hadn’t been ruined when they were submerged in the pool outside. He flicked his thumb and a bright blue light flared to life. They both squinted at the sudden brightness. Kaida gasped and Kakashi stiffened at the sound. He glanced at her face and then turned to see what she was looking at. The cave behind them was huge. It looked to run far back along the underside of the forest above them. Kakashi smiled, “Kaida, we are a couple of very lucky people. I think the universe wants us to survive.” 

Kaida smiled softly, shadows bounced off her face and the blue light made her one visible eye look like the color of tropical water, “So, we can go further in? Maybe…maybe light a fire? Look there are some small tree branches in here.” Kakashi grinned, “I think we can do that. Might even be able to get you a warm blanket.” Kaida lightly punched his arm as she shivered, “Don’t tease.” Kakashi laughed softly and grasped her had to lead her along behind him, “Wasn’t teasing.” He could feel her trembles through her frozen fingers and wanted to wrap her up, try to warm her. Give her the blanket now. He knew being as soaked as she was, it would do no good. He just needed to get far enough from the back of the fall to light the fire. He didn’t want the light, or smell of smoke to become a beacon for their location. He’d come back and collect the wood pieces later once they made camp.

Kakashi pulled her forward, deeper into the cave, it veered to the right and the air became warmer the further in they went, a welcome thing, “Trust me, Kaida.” He heard her growl and then felt her yank hard against his hand forcing him to stop and turn. His brows rose as he faced the now angry-looking woman, “Kai…” She flung her free hand up to prevent him from continuing, “Shut it! How many times do I have to say it? I _trust_ you! Why do you keep asking me to?” Kakashi flinched at her fierce but hushed tone. It was just as powerful as if she had been yelling outright. He knew exactly why he had asked her over and over again to trust him, “I…well…it’s because I went so long not trusting you when I should have. I want you to know you can always trust me. No matter what happens.” Kaida huffed and then began to march forward, this time pulling him along by the hand, “That’s stupid. I already said I trusted you. Don’t break that trust and I will follow your lead. Come on, the air is getting warmer, I want to go further in. Get that blanket.” Kakashi laughed, “You’re leading now though…can you even see?” Kaida snorted, “Barely. Do you trust _me_ , Kakashi?” Kakashi bit his lip at her sharp quip and marched along behind her for a few brief seconds before he whispered, “With my life.” 

Kakashi was happy to feel her hand tense at his words, glad she had heard him. Not so much so however when she tripped and fell onto the stone, “Ow! Damn it!” He pulled at her hand to help her up. He hadn’t let go even when she fell, but he kicked himself for not being faster. Not being able to keep her from falling. Normally it would have been no problem but his reflexes, like everything else, were weakened right now. He was going to eventually prove to her he wasn’t useless, wasn’t some sad excuse for a shinobi, “Kaida, are you alright? Sorry.” Kaida grunted as she pulled herself awkwardly up from the rock. She pulled at the wet fabric of her skirt that clung to her legs, “Don’t be sorry. It’s these stupid shoes, this stupid dress, this stupid dark.” 

Kakashi inwardly grinned, he could tell she was getting testy. Frustrated. Tired. It was time to find a place to settle down inside this cave. Feed and warm the dragon. They both needed food and rest. Kakashi took the lead once more when she had gotten her feet back underneath her, “I’m sorry I didn’t keep you from falling. Getting hurt.” Kaida snorted from behind him, “Oh, yes, a small tumble to the ground is worth a _lot_ of worry. Kakashi, I’m _alive_ because of you.” Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the exquisite pout and frown combo she was pulling off and he smiled beneath his mask, “Same goes for me, because of you.” Her irked expression softened at his words. He chuckled and tugged her further into the belly of the cave. 

The air was becoming ever warmer, so much so they had both stopped shaking. Kakashi had no idea why but was grateful all the same. When he heard Kaida gasp the felt her drop his hand to run forward around him, his heart launched into his throat. He finally began to focus on his surroundings. He was an idiot. For the last ten minutes they had been walking, he hadn’t paid attention to anything more than the girl holding his hand and how nice it felt. Not the dark dangerous stone surrounding them, he’d not given enough thought as to why the air was warmer here, not colder like it should be. If they had been out in the open, the way he let Kaida keep distracting him, he could have gotten them killed. _She trusts you and this is what you have to offer?_ He needed to make sure the trust she had in him was valid. At the moment he felt it wasn’t. He had to get himself together. He hated that he had continued to fail in doing so. While he turmoiled over his lack of discipline he had lost sight of her and his stomach dropped, “Kaida?!” 

Kaida’s fevered whisper echoed around him, “Kakashi! Hush! Come here! I need the light!” He rushed towards the sound of her voice, holding the torch up high to illuminate a larger area. He found her bent slightly at the waist peering at something at her feet. The air seemed to become cloudy, foggy almost, in the beam of light. As he made his way to her side and lowered the torch to peer at her feet, he gasped, “You have got to be kidding me.” Kaida straightened up and beamed at him, “A hot spring!” She had clasped her hands in front of her chest in her excitement. Kakashi unshouldered the bag and placed it on the rock floor, “Alright. Let’s make camp.” Kaida looked wistfully at the hot steaming water and he smiled, “Get cleaned up. I’ll go back to get wood for the fire.” Kaida stepped up to his side as he lowered down to a knee to dig around inside the bag to pull not one but two blankets out, the canteen of water, and some of the dried food Foro had packed. Her hand brushed at his shoulder, “You don’t have to make the fire. It probably wouldn’t be safe anyhow. The smoke could wander out. Give our position away. It’s warm now. We will be fine without it. We have light, food. We’re okay.” 

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, she really would make a great shinobi. She had all the survival skills, besides the fear of heights thing, to do so. His thoughts turned solemn verging on anger, she only had these traits because she had to survive. As a person, as a Mirror Sage. Always hunted. He didn’t look up at her but continued to organize the things he had pulled from the bag, the light from the torch glowed brightly next to him. “Kaida. Go. Get into the water.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so gruffly. Her hand pulled away from his shoulder and her voice was small, sadder now, when she whispered, “Oh…okay.” 

He bit his cheek again, this time because he hated to feel her pull away because he had made her feel uncomfortable. Said cheek, already raw from his previous assault, bled easily. He sighed, licked at the iron liquid, and turned towards her wanting to let her know his change in mood wasn’t aimed at her. He was just having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check around her. Though he couldn’t tell her _that_. Not exactly. When he found her, covered in mostly shadows, only a small bit of light hitting her frame from the torch laying on the ground next to him, he froze. She was turned away from him, pulling her dress up her leg to expose a pale thigh. His headband gleamed and she untied it pulling it gently away from her skin. She had smoothed out the cloth and folded it neatly and set it next to her foot. She then straightened to pull her dress up over her head. Once the ruined material was free of her skin, she crouched to meticulously smooth the fabric out against the stone next to the headband. She wore underwear but nothing covered her chest. He could tell that from her smooth, pale, bare back. 

Kaida edged over to the lip of the hot spring, dipping one foot into the steaming water to seemingly test its temperature. A soft sigh escaped her lips and then her leg dipped further in. His eyes grazed along her long, pale, feminine figure for much longer than they should have. It wasn’t right. _Damn you, perv. That’s it. I’m burning all of Make Out Paradise when I get home._ Her legs were now fully submerged, and she kicked a foot out and hummed in content. He swallowed thickly, iron coating his taste buds, his throat, as he watched dumbstruck while she sunk even further into the water. Soon she was submerged up to her shoulders as she moved around the center of the spring. He then felt like he could breathe again. Though only barely. 

Kakashi turned back to his task at making their camp. The distraction was welcomed. He had settled the blankets onto the flattest, smoothest area he could find. The thick coating of moss that grew all around would offer a bit of padding and he was again thankful. He pulled the thin white rope from the bag and managed to string part of it across two stalagmites as a makeshift laundry line. He tugged his soaked shirt and shoes from his body and rung out as much of the water as he could before laying the shirt across the line. He glanced back over to where Kaida was soaking quietly in the water with her back still facing him while he stood to collect his headband and her dress. His footfalls were silent, that he knew, but she reacted anyway, suddenly turning and causing him to stall in his steps. He avoided making eye contact as his hand reached down and pulled the soaked dress from the stone. He heard a small splash as he walked back and crouched to drape the heavy fabric over the line, she called out quietly, “Kakashi?” He gave a side glance over his shoulder, “Hmm?” She dipped further into the water, her head the only thing visible, “You should come in and get warm too. You might get sick if you don’t.” 

Kakashi bit his lip and fidgeted at the cloth of her dress as if it were somehow difficult to lay across the line in front of him, “I’m alright. I’m warm enough.” _Yeah from blood rushing to your head. You lying, freezing, perverted bastard._ A splash of wonderful hot water hit his naked back and he spun to look at her, “I’m trying to _dry_ the clothes. Not wash them.” Kaida giggled behind her palm, “Oh, you’re cranky. So _that’s_ what that was.” Kakashi turned to sit cross-legged in front of their wet clothing slumping at the shoulders, “What, _what_ was?” _What the hell, Hatake? Going back to being an ass are we? You were supposed to be trying to find a way to apologize. You idiot._ Kaida put a finger to her chin as if in thought, “I’m going to read your mind again, copy ninja.” Kakashi huffed gripping his headband tightly in his hand, unable to shake the mood he was now in. One that was entirely of his own making, “You said you couldn’t read minds.” Kaida’s teeth flashed white in the dim light as she grinned smugly at him, “Can’t. You’re the one who still believes I can. So how about I just…” He crossed his arms and lowered his head while cutting her off, “I’m fine.” _Ass._

Kaida sighed but continued, “ _No_. You’re tired. You’re hungry. You’re sore, hurting. You need more healing, rest. You don’t know how to handle this situation and it bugs you since you’re a Jonin. You’re feeling out of sorts. Like you’re failing.” He whipped his head up to counter-argue, what, he didn’t know. So far she was right, “I’m…” She splashed another handful of wonderful hot water at him, “Let me finish. You’re feeling weak, guilty since you aren’t at your best right now. Let me tell you this. I would trust you at your weakest. Your weakest state of being, gave me the strength, need, will, and reason to continue on. To not give up when I could have easily done so. Orochimaru could have easily broken me. Made me heal his body the day they took me. He made the mistake of focusing on you. Made the mistake of putting us into that room together. You, _you,_ a stranger,all broken, bloody and battered, made me brave. I trusted you the moment your eyes opened. I _trust_ you. So I really need you to trust me. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t notice that your arm is bleeding. Get in this water, right now.”

Kakashi’s head spun, how had she managed to pinpoint most of his feelings again? She said she could read people, but it felt deeper than that. Almost like a Genjutsu. Kakashi grumbled as he pushed himself up to shuffle his way over to the bag. He tucked his headband safely away and picked up the soap that Foro had packed, wrapped tightly in a small white cloth. He was trying to buy himself a few moments to think. Kakashi padded barefoot over to the lip of the spring and crouched down onto his haunches to finally meet her eye to eye, “On one condition, you heal yourself first. Deal?” He saw Kaida bite her lip but then give a quick nod, “Deal.” The action confused him, it didn’t fit. Why was she anxious at the mention of healing herself and so quick to agree with no counter like she normally would? He placed the soap onto the stone next to his foot an stood, “Kaida, you may want to turn away.” Her shoulders were now slightly above the line of the water as she took a step forward into more shallow water, “Why’s that?” 

Kakashi felt his face turn hot under his mask. He hoped the darkness hid the blush he knew was now present over his face. His hand reached up to scratch at the nape of his neck in embarrassment, Well…once I take off my pants…I’ll be…” Kaida’s eyebrows rose, “Oh…naked. Well, sure you will be.” Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and she nodded, “Oh…right, I’ll just…” She edged back towards the center of the oval-shaped hot spring and turned her back. Kakashi stood and shook his head. Was nudity not an issue for her? It usually wasn’t for him, but he was being modest to ensure she was comfortable. Another question was added to the list to ask about later. He now fumbled with the clasp of his pants. They clung awkwardly to his legs, tight and adhering to his limbs like glue from the weight of the water. He grunted as he freed one leg then lost his footing and he heard Kaida laugh. He looked up to the water from where he had been focusing trying to wrench the material from his leg thinking she had turned to watch him, she hadn’t, “What?” Kaida’s shoulders bobbed up and down causing ripples in the water as she tried to quiet her giggles, “Sorry…I just can picture your struggle. You got stuck didn’t you?” 

Kakashi looked back down to his calf where the final bit of material was clinging tightly to his leg. The fabric he had managed to ease down, was bunched under his foot, the rest refusing to come off. Kakashi huffed, “I’m _not_ stuck…” Kaida’s quiet laughter continued, “Sure.” Kakashi blushed a deeper crimson, thankful her back was turned. He rather her see him fully naked than see him blush and stumble about. He didn’t want to let her see how she affected him, how she turned him into a bumbling pile of genin goo. Though, maybe she was already aware and it was why she seemed to be poking fun at him. Even in his uncomfortable state he couldn’t help but crack a small grin. Another thing to be thankful for. The list of reasons to be thankful was growing almost as long as the list of questions he still wanted to ask her. They were in hiding, running for their lives, but she offered humor. He in return when he could. The banter brought a much-needed levity to their current predicament.

With his thanks, and questions mentally noted, he gave one final hard tug at the wet cloth and the pants finally came free of his leg, “Ha! Got em!” Kaida giggled again, “You _were_ stuck. Cute.” Kakashi shoved his arm into the pant leg and turned it right side out. He gave them a hard flip and then walked over to hang them from the line next to her dress, “Nothing I couldn’t manage.” His thoughts raged a mile a minute inside of his head. She called him cute? This felt like flirting. Now highly aware of his nude state he paused. Was it going too far? Opening a door he would normally keep shut…for now? He glanced at the back of her head, the long tresses looked more brown than blonde in the dim light. _Does everything about her change color?_

The steam curling up from her shoulders looked like wisps of smoke and so inviting. Sure, he liked this girl, there was no more denying that, but it wasn’t the time to act on his feelings. It was too soon. Though what if he never had another chance? He didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. Maybe he should…no. _That’s not your way of doing things._ His thoughts were broken as her voice rang out in the quiet of the cave, “Kakashi, are you alright?” He cleared his throat, “Yeah…yeah. Of course.” Though if he were honest he wasn’t. He was nervous. 

The water rippled as she moved a hand to motion him forward from over her shoulder, “Then get in here already. The water feels wonderful, and I want to heal that cut on your arm.” Kakashi stiffened, he really didn’t want her touching him while he was in his birthday suit. Though if he were honest he really _did_ want her to touch him while in his birthday suit. He shook his head. _Stop it Hatake!_ He chewed on his cheek, the blood flowed freely once more and he was able to center himself slightly. He stepped forward and sat on the rocky edge of the spring. He dipped his legs in and the hot water felt amazing on his tired muscles and cold skin. He easily lowered himself fully into the pool with a contented sigh. Kaida never moved. He was staring hard at her back and then became just as still as her once submerged. The ripples dancing on top of the water slowly stopped and the surface soon looked like smooth onyx as they stood still and in complete silence. 

Kaida cleared her throat, “Um…so can I turn around now or is this going to be the most awkward soak in a hot spring ever? It’s not like I haven’t seen a naked body before…” Kakashi laughed nervously at her admission, “Oh...really? Um, you can turn around, sorry.” Kaida turned slowly and her eyes widened as soon as her eyes met his, “You still have your mask on…” Kakashi swiped his hand over the material, “Uh yeah…” His fingers found the edge of the fabric and was starting to tug it down when she spoke, “You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to.” Kakashi smiled softly, “You’ve already seen my face.” Kaida smiled in return, a glint of mirth in her eyes, “Regrettably, yes.” Kakashi instantly felt less awkward hearing her use his words against him to tease, bringing that ever needed levity. He put his fist to his chest in feigned pain, “Ouch…” He guided the mask down and let it rest against his neck. 

Kaida smiled and cleared her throat, “You know I was kidding right? You…your face is…nice. Seriously, you don’t have to take it off if you’re not comfortable.” Kakashi dipped further into the water and closed his eyes briefly at the wonderful feel of it and her words, “Thought you were a mind reader…you tell me if I’m comfortable.” His eyes opened just in time to see Kaida roll the one she could, “That same old song and dance?” Kakashi flicked a bit of water towards her face in response to her deflection and watched while she smiled and wiped it away, “We have never danced, Kaida.” She groaned, “So literal. Defensive. Like how you were when we first met. You’re definitely uncomfortable.” Kakashi lowered his head, she was right. He was still deflecting just as much as she was. He heard the water shift as she moved and her hand was suddenly against his bicep. His head shot up and he took half a step back. He felt her pull her arm away, “Oh…I’m sorry, Kakashi. Really, if you want the mask back on, put it…” He shook his head, “It’s not that…it’s…wait, I thought you wanted to heal me…you have to touch my lips. So you need the mask down anyway.” 

Kaida flicked at the surface of the water with her fingers, “I do want to heal you, and yes, I need to press my mouth against yours to do it.” He crossed his arms, “We had a deal. You’re supposed to heal yourself first…” Kaida nodded, “So yes, you could put your mask up if you wanted to.” She was no longer making eye contact, she was hiding something. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and stared at her, “So you want to heal me, but you’re supposed to heal yourself first, so I could put my mask back on while you do so, except, you haven’t tried to do either. We are running in circles here Kaida. What’s going on? Talk to me…” 

Kakashi followed her hand as it raised from the hot water to trail through her hair, the steam swirling up from her forearm like smoke and water dripping like tiny rivers down her arm, “I…I’m drained. Whatever happened with Buru’s power, strength…it made me so weak like it took my own power with it when it left my body. I tried to heal my face earlier when I first got into the water. Nothing happened. I only said I wanted to heal you to get you in here too...” Kakashi frowned and pulled up a hand to cover his mouth in thought. Kaida sighed and turned away, “Kakashi, if you need your mask that badly, please put it back on. You’re covering your face every chance you get.” His gut clenched and his right hand left his face to reach out for her shoulder that was just out of reach, “Kaida, I’m just thinking. Honestly. I’m not trying to hide from you. I’m thinking about Buru and his curse mark…from Orochimaru. What it could mean for your loss of power and I think I was right.”

Ripples began forming in tiny rings around her body. She was trembling. Kakashi felt guilty. Especially because even in the dark he could see, once she turned back around, her face seemed filled with fear, uncertainty. His words had made her feel that way. He took two small steps closer to her, his hand reached out to raise her chin, “Kaida, how do you feel?” Her head lifted without any resistance and she seemed to relax at his touch. She bit her lip, “Just tired. My power is weak. So weak. I can’t even heal your cut.” He rubbed his thumb under her swollen cheek and black eye. “You said you felt gross earlier. Still feel that way?” Kaida gave a small shake of her head, “No, I’m better now.” Kakashi swiped his thumb under her cheek once more, “Good, so your mind is okay and your power is still there, it’s just weakened. This isn’t too painful?” She gave a slight shake of her head, “No. I’m okay. Really. I just…want to heal you.” 

Kakashi hated seeing her so beat up, he wished he had medical Jutsu to offer her “I’ve had much worse. Don’t worry about me. As far as you go, like I said earlier, I think you took Buru’s power, but it was power given by Orochimaru. From a curse mark. I think…well, one, you’ve never taken anything from anyone after your...but that wasn’t your fault…so you didn’t know what could happen. The side effects were harsher.” Her head pulled away from his hand and dropped as it shook softly back and forth. He wasn’t sure if the motion was disagreeing with his jumbled statement, trying to rid the ghosts of her past, or telling him to stop talking. He only knew that he wanted to comfort her and he was failing. 

He stepped closer and found her hand that was now covering her battered face. He gently pried it away and put it against his chest, “You’ve never been in another situation where you had to use your hands like that right? You have done everything not to. You were just trying to survive. You thought you knew how your hands would or could take, but you never guessed you’d ever take power from something like a curse mark. Something made by Orochimaru. That kind of power is…unforgiving.” He felt like he wasn’t making things better when her face fell further into sadness. He wasn’t making his point, not eloquently anyhow, so even in his nude state, modesty, indecency be damned, he was going to make her understand.

Kakashi pulled her fist tighter to his chest while the other pulled her towards him by her waist in a tight embrace. He felt her stiffen slightly as their bodies connected but then just as quickly she relaxed. Her free arm snaked up to wrap around his shoulders and she turned her head to press against his chest, “Kakashi, if the power left me so quickly, do you…do you think Buru regained his? Was it all for nothing? He will hurt more people if I wasn’t able to drain him permanently.” Kakashi felt her fingers dig into his shoulder and now understood the problem. She wasn’t thinking of herself or consequences of being a Mirror Sage, but of how she may have failed to save others. _You’re so kind, Kaida._

He lifted his hand from her waist and placed it soothingly on her head, wiping the wet strands away from her face, “It wasn’t for nothing. We got out, we are free because of what you were willing to do.” Kaida lifted her head, her one good eye glistening with the threat of tears in the dim light, “But Buru…” Kakashi slid his hand down her unmarred cheek to her chin, “He will get what is coming to him. If he wasn’t affected permanently by you, that curse mark will surely be his downfall. Trust…” The ‘me’ he was going to say caught in his throat, “Trust in that.” 

Kaida smiled softly and he could have sworn he saw her cheeks pink looking slightly purple in the blue light. She tucked her head back into his chest, forcing his fingers to fall away from her face, “Thank you, Kakashi. That made me feel better.” He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and gave her fist that was trapped inside his other a squeeze, “I didn’t say it just to make you feel better. I’m glad it did, but it’s just the truth.” Kaida’s arm shifted and she was soon swiping her thumb under the cut on his upper arm as if to change the subject, “Hmm. How’d this happen anyway?” Kakashi glanced down at the long slash that was located right above his red swirling Anbu tattoo, “Must have got nicked by a kunai when we were getting away. It’s nothing.” 

Kaida pulled her body from him and looked up at his unmasked face, “Well, I still don’t like it there. I’m sorry I can’t heal you right now. Let me rest some and I will take care of it later. For now, let me wash it with the soap at least.” She pulled away then sidled around him through the water to grab the soap and cloth he had left sitting on the lip of the stone and he turned to follow her actions like some lovesick puppy. _Idiot._ She turned back around, unknowingly facing him, and began to lather the bar inside the cloth. Her head lifted from where she was concentrating on the soap in her hands and gasped when she saw him watching her. His jaw dropped, her shoulders were far above the water now. Her chest was only just barely hidden by her hands and forearms as they moved the soap round and round in her palms. He swallowed and quickly turned back to face the opposite direction, “Oh…uh…I…didn’t…” He shouldn’t have turned to look at her. The image was now burned into his memory and made him feel like a peeping Tom, “Kaida, I’m sorry…” 

Kakashi jumped when her voice was suddenly directly next to him, “Kakashi, it’s fine. We are both adults. Dire times and sheer necessity for survival will put people in positions they normally wouldn’t be in. I know you’re not trying to ogle me on purpose. I…I don’t mind.” How had she moved so quietly? Maybe she hadn’t and he was just too stuck on the vision he had replaying in his mind to have noticed. No, he hadn’t looked at her on purpose but a part of him was glad he had. He bit at his abused cheek again. Wait, had she meant she didn’t mind him gandering at her like some sex-driven maniac? _Oh hell._ He was going to get them killed. That’s it. She wasn’t going to be the death of him, he was going to be the death of them both if he couldn’t get his head out of the clouds. If he couldn’t stop thinking about her in ways he shouldn’t. How _could_ he stop? He hadn’t been able to so far and now she wasn’t helping. This was something he had never been trained for. 

Kakashi knowing she was now back in the deeper water chanced a glance to his left as he felt her fingers gently slide over his arm like a whisper. Soap bubbles spread across his skin, washing dirt and dried blood away from the now stinging wound. Kaida rinsed his arm with the hot water, “Sorry if it hurts.” Kakashi shook his head, glad for the tether back down to Earth through the slight pain, “It’s fine. I could have done that myself you know, but thank you for taking care of me. It’s nice and thank you for keeping my headband safe.” Kaida smiled and rubbed more soap along the cut, “I’m happy to. Makes me feel like I have something to offer. I’m glad you didn’t lose it.” Kakashi gritted his teeth. She still thought so lowly of herself. How could she not see how wonderful she was? Cunning, brave, beautiful, caring? 

She rinsed his wound again and rubbed her thumb along his tattoo, “Anbu black ops right?” Kakashi nodded as Kaida had suddenly begun to lather up his shoulders. He fought to form words at the highly pleasing sensation, “Uh…yeah.” Kakashi’s eyes closed as her fingers rubbed soothingly against his skin. Soap and water mixing like the many emotions swirling inside his head, “Kaida?” She hummed softly and he swallowed, “You know you’re kind of amazing right? I know I sound like a teenage boy but it’s true.” Kaida scoffed, “Yeah well, you’re more amazing than I am. I mean look at that dragon you conjured!” Kakashi sighed both in bliss and frustration, she was deflecting again, “I didn’t learn that trick. I _copied_ it. From someone who actually worked hard to learn the jutsu. Why do you do that?” Kaida looked up at him cocking her head to the side and frowned, “Do what?” Kakashi crossed his arms and almost laughed when she instantly mirrored his position, “You deflect. Any time I’ve complimented you or said something to encourage, most times you change the subject or find a way to avoid talking about it.” 

Kaida shrugged, “Guess we all have our defenses.” Kakashi’s mouth gaped slightly, “I thought we trusted…you can drop your defenses with me. I have.” Her eyebrow arched, “Really? Mister, ‘I can’t take a drink of water without my mask on’ or I am going to take things so literally just to avoid answering a question? Kakashi frowned and swiped at the sweat on his face in annoyance. How had the conversation, mood, shifted so quickly? What button had he pressed to set her off? “Kaida, you have seen my face more in the last two days than my own students, my comrades have. Which for them is a big fat zero. It’s my biggest defense and one I am willing to drop. For you. I’m working on the others.” Kaida gasped and then bit her lip and looked at the top of the water averting her gaze from his, “I’m sorry. Old habits. I don’t know why I said that. You’ve done nothing but help me and here I am falling back into my bitchy ways. You don’t deserve that.” Kakashi moved half a step towards her to lift her chin. Her battered face still made his heart hurt and the sadness he saw there caused his gut to clench, “Kaida, I was an ass to you when we first met. _You_ didn’t deserve _that_. Don’t apologize. I just want you to understand, that now, you can…open up. It might be hard for both of us, but I want you to. I want to.” 

Kakashi’s inner thoughts were screaming at her to read him. _I’m trying to say I care about you._ More tears welled up as his thumb delicately swiped over the cut on her cheekbone. She slid an arm from his soapy shoulders so she could rest the palm against his chest. He grabbed at the soap wrapped in the cloth that was still clutched in her left hand. He flipped it around in his larger palm, “Hold onto this, please. He deposited the soap back into her hand and then gently rubbed his soapy thumb over the dark red cut marring her cheek but not her beauty. Her uninjured eye closed and her hand lifted to clasp around his raised forearm, thumb rubbing back and forth, which sent shivers up his spine.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to stop acting like a child. He was a man, a Jonin, shinobi of the Leaf Village. A woman shouldn't make him act like a kid. If the small actions she made meant she felt something about him, and he hoped they did, well, he was going to let her know he got the message. Even when she seemed not to get his. He cleaned away the soap from her face and luckily her uninjured eye remained closed. It gave him the courage and the opportunity he needed. He swiped his thumb against her cheek once more and ran his hand around to the back of her head pulling her closer. He dipped down to press his mouth against hers and felt her sudden intake of breath. It chilled his lips and he started to pull away in fear that he had gone too far. Ruined everything. 

Just as his body shifted to move away, the water splashed and rippled, the soap had fallen from her grasp leaving her hands free to wrap around his slippery shoulders, pulling him closer. He was thrilled at her response. Her lips pressed firmly against his, this was familiar, but then they puckered, _moved_. His reaction was instantaneous. He pulled her to his chest and wound a hand up through her hair and the other around her bare waist. The goosebumps that flared to life across her skin even under the hot water made him almost weak in the knees. 

Kakashi was shocked at how her body and mouth responded to his. Here he thought she was an inexperienced, sometimes shy seeming, young woman. Though she was proving to truly be more of the fiery little dragon that was her namesake. Her hands had moved upwards to lock themselves tightly in the wet white locks on the back of his skull. He growled softly and tilted his head to deepen their kiss. She reacted to the sound and it felt like she almost melted against him for a moment. It caused her body to shift lower and as she righted herself her breasts rubbed enticingly against his torso. His brain broke, all higher thoughts whisked away. He only needed, wanted her. 

His chin nudged hers, breaking the kiss so that his lips could now roam. He trailed kisses down her neck finding a spot just under her chin that had her gripping her fingers tightly in his hair causing slight pain as she pulled at the locks. He stalled in his movements. Her action had restarted his brain. His nose was pressed into the side of her neck, his lips were millimeters away from her soft skin. Skin which he wanted to lick, kiss, nibble, but he knew he needed to stop. He wanted her but didn’t want it to be like this. His breath came out in harsh pants and he bit his cheek again to try and regain his composure. Kaida had ducked her head to find his mouth once more then instantly jerked away licking her lips, “Kakashi! You’re bleeding!”

Kaida had released him and placed her hands on either side of his face her blue-gray eye wide with concern, “Are you hurt?! Why are you bleeding from your mouth?!” Her hands began searching his body for internal damage, pressing gently here and there across his ribs and stomach, asking if it was painful. “Kaida.” She continued in her examination, her voice becoming more frantic as the seconds passed. Kakashi found purchase on each of her wrists and stopped her movement, “Kaida!” He hadn’t meant to yell, but she was becoming inconsolable as the seconds passed, “I’m not hurt.” Kaida shook her head, “Then why…why are you bleeding?!” Kakashi released her wrists and took a few steps back from her. He felt like such a jackass but he really needed to stop them before they went any further. 

Kakashi lowered his eyes, “I had to bite my cheek.” Kaida whispered in confusion, “Why?” His eyes lifted to meet hers and he flinched as she crossed her arms over her chest, not in anger, but to hide herself from him. _Damn it, can’t do anything right can you?_ He swiped a palm against his face, “I _needed_ to stop.” Kaida stared at him and even though only one eye was visible the yellow ring suddenly present halted him in his tracks, “ _Why_?” He cleared his throat and swallowed the rust flavored blood coating his mouth once more, “We shouldn’t do this. It’s not right.” Kaida’s bruised face flashed with fury and until this moment she had never truly been furious with him. It made him feel he as though he would rather have been stabbed by a kunai or hit directly by Naruto’s Rasengan. Though when he took a step forward and saw her lashes brimming with tears he took it back. He’d rather have been left alone back in Orochimaru’s prison to be tortured all over again every day until his end. He wasn’t hurt but he’d hurt her. That was much worse than making her angry.

Kaida began marching awkwardly through the water to get back to the edge, “Sure. I get it. I’m a Mirror Sage. I’m not worth it. No one wants to…” Just as she had reached his side his hand snaked out and grabbed at her pulling her close. She pushed and clawed at him, “Let me go! You don’t have to say anything more! No one can stand me once they find out! I get it! It’s not like this has never happened before! I’m just glad it didn’t go any further! Let _go_!” Kakashi held onto her shaking form more tightly, “No, Kaida…” She continued to thrash and she hit him across the face with her fist. He flinched but kept a firm hold, “Listen to me!” Kaida slumped when he yelled and he felt her breathing in and out in hard pants but she stayed silent while every one of her muscles tensed. He began rubbing his hand up and down her back, “I didn’t stop because you’re a damn Mirror Sage. I don’t care about that. Alright? I stopped because…because I don’t want to ruin anything between you and me.” 

Kaida slumped against his chest almost as if in defeat and whispered sadly, “What would you ruin? I’m already ruined. I’m a broken Mirror Sage that no one cares about. I gave myself away to someone and when he found out, he left too. He told all the village what I was and told intimate details of our lovemaking to anyone who would listen, making me out to be a slut on top of it all. I had to run away again and then with the shame added. I have nowhere, no one. I’m destined to a life alone. Always running. I’m used to it. Please, let me go.” Kakashi’s chest tightened and he gripped her harder, “Kaida, you’re not alone. Can you not read how I feel? I am not them, _him_. I would never do that…” He lifted her head so she could see his face, “I care about you, I really, deeply care about you and that’s why I stopped. I want those ramen shop and bookstore moments. I don’t want to rush into something and have it…well…ruined. I don’t want this… _this_ entire life or death situation to become a trope.” Kaida pulled away from his chest to look at him and raised an eyebrow, “Trope?” Kakashi shrugged and loosened his hold, “You know, like in books or movies. The convenient reason a romance happens, girl trips and guy is there to catch her, girl and guy fall asleep while watching TV and wake up wrapped around each other. Guy and girl trapped in a prison cell and are forced…” Kaida swatted at his shoulder and he flinched, glad it wasn’t her fist, “I know what a trope is! We aren’t in a book or movie, Kakashi.”

Kakashi finally let her push herself away from him but was glad when it was just so she could look at him fully. She chewed on her lip before speaking again and he found it tantalizing, “Kakashi, out in the regular world, I live moment to moment. I have to. I can’t stay in a town or village and place down roots. Once I’ve given my name to find a place to stay or get a job, it’s only a matter of time before the red flag flies and I’m chased away. I try to avoid that so I’m never in any one place for more than a few months.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, “So you’re on the registry of Mirror Sages?” Kaida nodded and fiddled with the ripples of water lapping against her arms, “Yeah, a man from my home village came across my sensei and I while he was training me in secret. My sensei was ripped of his title and placed into prison and my dad and I were forced from our home to live on the run to avoid the same fate. I was only ten. I’ve been running ever since.” 

Kakashi bit his lip not sure he should ask the next question, “Where is your dad…?” He saw the slight shake of her head, “He stayed with me until I was fourteen but then he became ill. We were staying in a little town with an elderly couple kind enough to take us in, but once the village elder had found out what I was, they forced me to go and I had to leave him behind. When I snuck back into the village a month later…he…he was gone and the couple refused to let me visit his grave.” Kakashi lowered his head, “I’m…” Kaida splashed water at him in a non-playful way, her anger flaring higher, “I swear to Kami if you say you’re sorry...” Kakashi lifted his head and flashed his own angered look her way, “Why not? Has anyone other than your family shown you compassion knowing what you are? Has anyone truly hurt on your behalf knowing you are a Mirror Sage? I already said I cared about you! Let me.” He had no idea where this verbal diarrhea had come from but was glad he had said it even though it caused the tears she had fought to hold back finally began to fall. 

Her head lowered and her shoulders slumped and then her hands came up to grasp at her hair, “But everyone leaves! Everyone forces me to go eventually! I have to live moment to moment!” Kakashi tensed, he had thought he saw her at her weakest once before, but that paled in comparison to this moment. Moment. This was another sad and painful moment for her. He understood what she meant now. She felt rejected, felt like a moment of pleasure, happiness, had been ripped from her and it was because of him. To her he was probably no better than that other man. He bit his cheek again, this time to keep his own tears from falling at her pain. He was sure if he did it too many more times he would bite a hole through it. He was going to have to cope and find a different way to deal with his feelings but she was making it ever so difficult to abstain in just about everything. Even cheek abuse. He understood how she felt, he really did, but he still wanted those bookstore and ramen shop moments. Those walking hand in hand, reading on a park bench moments, before possibly having truly intimate moments. He wanted to live moment to moment too but not in the way she was accustomed to. He was going to get them to safety. Going to make sure she had a life worth living happily moment to moment. Not because she had to but because she wanted to. Even if it weren’t with him in the end, he was going to make that happen for her. She deserved it. 

He grasped at her hand and tugged her close to him once more still not sure what to say so he decided to repeat the thoughts from his mind, “As long as you trust me I will make sure your life is different from here on out. You will live moment to moment but it won't be out of fear, necessity, or for survival. Grasping at fleeting moments to not feel alone, trying to fill a hole in your heart, soul. It will be because you’re living life as you should. Not as you’ve been forced to.” She hugged him tightly as he spoke, his arms running across her shoulders in comfort as she cried, her tears dripping hotly onto his chest, “What if, once we get to your village…your Kage…rejects me?” 

Kakashi stiffened ever so slightly, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t. She formidable, sometimes terrifying, but she’s also kind. She’ll understand.” Kaida sniffled, “I hope so. I really do. I’m tired of being thrown out like trash. I’m not sure I can do it anymore.” Kakashi closed his eyes and continued to rub her back and once her tears had finally subsided he whispered, “Come on. If we stay another _moment_ in here we are going to pass out.” He was glad to feel her breath huff out in slight amusement at his poor pun and she unfurled from his body to take the hand he offered to her. 

Kakashi lead her towards the edge and turned as she reached it, “We need to dry off…you should get out of the water first. I’ll turn my back.” Kaida nodded in agreement, “We do, but let’s both get out. Like I said, we are adults. I still have underwear on and they are soaked so I will have to take them off. You’re going to see me naked too. Is that going to be a problem?” Kakashi gulped thickly, his brain suddenly malfunctioning, “Yeah, no, okay.” He clenched his eyes tightly and was about to bite his cheek again as his mind focused on soaked underwear and her naked form. _Stop it you prepubescent moron! After all that, you still have no self-control?_ Kaida splashed as she lifted herself up from the spring, “Will it make you feel better if I turned the light down? We probably should conserve the fuel anyhow.” 

Kakashi ground his teeth, not really hearing her last statement, and pulled himself from the water after her. He turned facing her full on in all of his naked glory trying to feign nonchalance, “We _are_ adults. You need to hang those to dry. You do that. Are you hungry? I’m hungry. I’ll get the food. Right.” He turned to stomp away and heard her laugh softly. The mood had shifted once more and though he was uncomfortable and embarrassed, he was also angry, not at her but at what she had to go through. Live through. He kept himself busy with portioning out some of the dried food for each of them and setting the canteen of water down in wait. He heard her behind him wringing out the water from the last bit of fabric she had been covered with. Soft footfalls drew nearer and suddenly the light around him began to dim. 

He was sitting on a section of moss mere feet from the blanket he’d laid down for sleep with the backpack set firmly in his lap. He kept his eyes to the ground and watched as her toes came into view. She sat directly in front of him on her knees with her hands resting on the top of her thighs. In this position, her legs and hands hid herself from view and he realized his gaze that had been on the section of moss in front of him was now replaced by her lap. He lifted his eyes noticing she had pulled her long hair over the front of her shoulders to try and cover her breasts but bits of pale white flesh still peeked through the strands. Her arms covered most of her chest and when he realized his stare was lingering a bit too long, he snapped his face up to hers as he felt his cheeks warm. 

Kaida smiled, “Please don’t be embarrassed, Kakashi. Do you want me to turn my back?” Kakashi shook his head, “No! No…That is…ahem…it’s fine. I’m fine. You’re fine.” Kaida bit her lip, “Do I really make you that uncomfortable?” Kakashi held out the water towards her with a slightly shaking hand, “Not uncomfortable, just nervous. Only…only because I like you. This all feels like we are doing things in the wrong order. I feel like a teenager.” Kaida gulped at the water then wiped at her mouth, “Never would have taken you for the type to do things by the book if you know what I mean.” Kakashi took the canteen she offered and drank heavily. He placed the cap back on and set it down next to his leg, “Why not?” Kaida shrugged causing her hair to shift and Kakashi tried not to stare at the newest exposed patch of glorious skin, “It’s just, most shinobi I’ve encountered seem to be a bit like me. Live in the moment. Take what they can get when they can get especially in the more physical sense as they don’t know if they will survive the coming day.” 

Kakashi sighed and handed her a large chunk of beef jerky, “Shinobi have families, committed relationships, we are human too and not all are like how you describe.” Kaida chewed and tilted her head in thought, “I know that. It just seems like most don’t really settle down. Do you? Have any of those things I mean?” Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, “It’s just me.” Kaida raised her brows, “Not even family?” Kakashi shook his head, “Just me.” Kaida tore the next bite of the jerky with her teeth and chewed, “So, why haven’t you settled down?” Kakashi chewed at his own bite of dried meat, “Guess I haven’t met the right one.” Kaida smiled, “You’re a romantic at heart aren’t you?” Kakashi choked on his food and pounded against his chest, “Am I…really that easy to read?”

Kaida smiled and lowered her eyes, “No, but I can read minds remember?” Kakashi huffed, “You definitely seem to be able to read mine. I guess I am. Though in all honesty, you’re right. This lifestyle, being a shinobi, seldom leaves room for relationships. Every time we walk past the gates of our villages to leave for a mission, there is a chance we won't come back. Some decide to never create ties other than comrades or with strangers they meet to avoid the hurt that may come later. They have friends, comrades, but that’s about it, and they still live fully. Some decide life is life, and death is a part of it so they live as happily as they can too. Making a family, having children. Neither way is wrong.” Kaida nodded and finished off the last bite of her food, “What about the ones living moment to moment?” Kakashi glanced at her through dark lashes, “Nothing is wrong with that either. We all live moment to moment in a way I suppose.” 

Kaida licked her lips and then lifted herself onto her knees and shifted forward bringing herself closer to him. He stilled then lifted his gaze to lock onto her face as she leaned over him, “Then can I have just one moment now? With you?” Kakashi closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. He couldn’t deny her anything. Not when he said he would make sure she lived. Really lived, and if she wanted something from him, like this, he was not going to deny her, regardless of his romantic ideals. His eyes were still closed and he felt her tug the bag away from his lap. His heart began to pound under his ribs. She was then curling herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he automatically wrapped his arms around her torso. She breathed out against his neck, “Just hold me for a little while?” 

Kakashi’s heart constricted in his chest. Was she so touch starved? She must be with how she had to live. Alone, always on the run. Spurned. If he were honest with himself, so was he. His thumb rubbed up and down along her ribs, her skin was now dry, but cool. She took her moment but also didn’t do anything that was against his feelings even though he knew she wanted to. His wall broke wide open for her then. He kissed the top of her head as he reached up to stroke her hair, running his fingers through the damp strands over and over again. He felt her relax and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He cradled her, played with her hair, kissed her head, her temple, rubbed at her skin soothingly until he felt her slump. Her arm had slid away from his shoulder to hang limply against his arm. He stiffened thinking something was wrong, but then felt her deep even breathing. She was asleep. He smiled and gave her head one last kiss before he gently scooped her up. He rolled up onto his knees as easily as he could so as not to wake her and scooted forward the few feet to their makeshift bed. 

He eased her down onto her side and pulled the second blanket up to cover her. He grabbed the pack and set it down to use as a pillow, then laid down behind her and lifted her head so he could place his arm underneath. She shifted but didn’t wake. His arm snaked around her torso so he could hold her tight. He laid on top of the blanket, the air, and her body were warm enough to keep him comfortable. He reached over to the torch lying above their heads and turned it off. Soon his eyes became heavy as the day’s exhaustion finally hit him. Thoughts of moments, past, present and future, all involving Kaida, filled his mind. He was a romantic at heart, maybe the books he read were to blame, but he wasn’t going to rush into anything if he had his way. He was going to live another day with her, he promised himself that, but for now he would live in this moment as long as he could. Even in sleep.


	6. A Journey and a Jonin

Kakashi woke suddenly, the shadow memories of molten red hot iron pressing into his flesh, again and again, shoulders aching painfully from being bound and unable to move while he was beaten bloody, faded slowly from his mind but still lingered. The first thing he noticed when he tried to calm from his nightmare was that he was hot. The second was that he was lying on his back and it felt like a stray rock had lodged under his left shoulder. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he felt heavy. He cracked his right eye but saw only darkness. He tried to move his right arm up to feel for the torch he knew rested above his head but realized he was pinned down. At some point in the night, they had both shifted. Kaida had flipped over and covered them both with the blanket. Her leg was draped over both of his, her head rested on his chest and her arm was slung over his stomach while her hand grasped at his arm. His left arm was cradling her shoulder and his thumb began stroking the smooth sweaty skin. It seemed the blanket was too warm with the heat from the hot spring and their bodies. He edged his toes out from under the blanket trying to find some cooler air to ease the warmth. 

He felt Kaida shift, her leg drew up higher and her foot rubbed against his calf and her chest rubbed against his ribs. He squeezed his eyes closed trying not to think about the fact that they were both completely nude and pressed so closely. _Dire circumstances, sheer necessity. It’s not like this is a hotel with bathrobes. Besides, you were pressed up against her like this last night. Stop it. It’s necessary._ He repeated her words in his head to calm his boiling blood. Boiling. He was boiling. Even though he didn’t want to let her go, he was going to have to move. He needed cooler air, any air. The nightmare, terrifying, mixed with the wonderful thoughts of her body had him reeling. He couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. He gasped and tried to gently pry her form away from his side to slide out from under her, but failed. He sat up and wiped at his sweat coated brow, breaths coming out in quick short pants as she murmured softly beside him, “Kakashi?” 

He sat with his legs bent upward, arms slung over his knees and head down, “I’m alright.” He heard her shift, “I can’t…where’s the torch?” He reached to his side fumbling in the dark trying to locate the torch. His hand clasped around the metal and he flicked the button so the blue flame glowed brightly around them. She had raised herself up, her arm supporting her, legs stretched out against the blanket, her hair fell all around her shoulders like a golden curtain, “You don’t sound alright. You don’t _look_ alright.” Her sleepy face looked worried and he sighed, “Had a nightmare. Really. I’m okay.” Kaida pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around her body. She scooted herself over to sit in front of him, “Want to talk about it?” He really didn’t. If she found out that her warm body draped across him, her heat, her clinging to him in the night had most likely triggered the feeling of being trapped, tortured…no, he couldn’t tell her that. He _wanted_ her to be pressed against him, he relished in it. He never thought he would have nightmares. Not over this. He had been through worse after all. 

Kakashi shook his head, “No, just need a minute.” Kaida nodded and then twisted so that she could reach the canteen of water, she offered it to him, “Here, drink.” He took it with shaky hands and gulped at the cold water gladly. She then stood and padded around him. He didn’t follow her movements, he sat still and tried to calm himself. He heard water dripping onto the stone and then she was back kneeling in front of him. She was waving the wet cloth that had held the soap from the night before back and forth in her hand like a flag. She pressed the damp rag to his forehead and he closed his eyes. It felt nice and cool. She rubbed it against the back of his neck and then waved it back and forth again to rid it of his body heat. She repeated this several times and when she pressed it to his cheek he grabbed at her wrist, “Kaida, can I have a moment?” Kaida pulled her hands away and nodded as she shifted backward, “Of course, sorry.” Kakashi gritted his teeth, “No, Kaida. I want a _moment_.” Realization dawned over her features, “Oh.” 

Kakashi stood and saw Kaida avert her gaze to the ground to avoid looking at his groin. He would have laughed had he not been in such a serious state of mind. He had been doing the same the entire evening before after all. He needed to clear the dark cloud hovering above his head, and all he knew was that somehow, this woman, this Mirror Sage was the sun. He wasn’t sure he was making the right choice, but he was going to take a page from her book he was now reading and take a single moment even if a bit too early. Selfishly. He offered her his hand and she took it while he hoisted her upwards. She grasped tightly at the blanket with the other and looked at him not warily, but almost wonderingly, “Kaida, I’ve told you how I feel. I need to know if…I’m only a moment for you or if…” Kaida smiled softly as she finished his thought, “If I return the feelings?” Kakashi nodded. She squeezed his hand, “You’re not just a single moment for me. At least I hope not.” 

Kakashi’s shoulders relaxed and he looked down at their entwined fingers then glanced at her face. She was waiting and seemed curious about his next move. So move he did, he pressed himself against her and snaked his hand through her hair against the nape of her neck. She instantly shuddered. He paused, “Is this...okay?” She nodded quickly, “Mmhmm.” He stepped closer, feeling her body heat through the blanket, the material swiping softly against their toes. 

He put her head against his chest and held her there, tangling his fingers through her hair all the while. Just as she had needed his comfort the night before, now he needed hers. He shifted back and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. Even though one eye was still swollen, her gaze was non-judgmental, welcoming. He glanced at her lips, “Kaida, can I kiss you?” Kaida smiled, “You already have.” He squeezed his eyes shut, she didn’t understand, he wanted, needed to start over. Her definition of moments were different from his, but just as important. He needed to ask permission, have this be their first real kiss. Romantic. His kind of romantic. Even though the situation was still not perfect for him. This was him trying to meet her halfway, have a moment like she wanted and like he did but have it under control this time. He shook his head, “No. Can I _please_ kiss you?” She seemed to understand that this was the moment he had wanted all along and gasped, “Oh…Kakashi, yes. Yes, please. I’d like you to kiss me.” 

He still hesitated and pressed his forehead against hers, “This may be our second kiss, but I’m really hoping I get a proper first one after a date or two.” Kaida smiled, “Are you asking me out, Kakashi?” He nodded against her forehead which caused her to giggle, “Yeah.” Kaida reached up to swipe at his swollen cheekbone, the result of her solid left hook from the night before, “Then, I accept, and can’t wait to have another first kiss. Sorry I punched you by the way.” Kakashi laughed and then swooped down to take her lips against his. He felt her melt in his arms and he was thrilled. The nightmare faded to nothing and the cloud disappeared as he reveled in the feeling of her mouth moving against his like a well-timed dance. He then felt the familiar cool tingling of her healing, but this time it was stronger. His cheek stopped aching almost instantly and his left arm began to itch as the wound began to close and then he felt nothing at all. No pain. He bit gently at her lip ending the kiss, “Your power is back. You were supposed to heal yourself first, Kaida.” 

She gave him a small sheepish smile, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He kissed the tip of her nose and stepped back, “Well, help yourself now. Heal that pretty face of yours and I’ll make breakfast.” Kaida re-positioned the blanket around her form as she blushed, “Oh, be still my beating heart, more beef jerky?” Kakashi shook his head with a smile, and just like that, they were back to deflecting, teasing, less serious, more easy-going, “No, steak is for dinner. We are having tea and granola.” Kaida laughed and covered her mouth, “Alright chef! Mmm, tea sounds wonderful!” Kakashi lifted the canteen to shake its contents. It was close to empty, “I have to go get water. I’ll be right back.” Kaida glanced at him, “Wait, you’re going without the light? No, Kakashi. I kind of want to get into the spring again. I’ll be okay in the dark. Please, take it with you.” 

He hated to leave her in the dark, and alone, but she was right. He would make it back faster if he could see where he was going. He padded over to the line of drying clothes hoping his pants would be dry enough to wear. They were still wet and he sighed. He put on his shoes and laughed as he glanced down at his feet, “Somehow I feel overdressed.” Kaida giggled averting her gaze when he had turned catching her watching him, “Well…um…if you come across an enemy maybe they will be so surprised they won't be able to attack. Here, take the blanket too.” She unwrapped herself and shoved the material at him. His cheeks flushed as he reached out for it getting a good glimpse at her long bare frame, “Thanks.” Kakashi donned the blanket like a cloak, took the torch and canteen from the ground then made his way towards the front of the cave. He heard a splash and knew it was Kaida getting into the spring. He had the sudden thought to turn around and join her, tea be damned. He almost bit his cheek then paused. He gripped the blanket tightly instead and began walking away.

His journey to the waterfall was quick but as he reached the bend that would take him to the mouth of the cave he paused. He heard voices. He pressed his body against the wall of rock that ran parallel to the fall trying to listen to the conversations. The water rushing downward made it almost impossible. He only caught sounds, not words, but those sounds thankfully didn’t seem threatening. He waited and waited until the voices fell away. He knew Kaida would probably be worried at this point with how long he’d been gone but he still needed to get water. He dropped the blanket from his shoulders, turned off the torch, and placed it next to his feet. He turned the corner with the canteen in hand and looked at the back of the fall. The water fell so heavily that there was no way, even sticking his hand into it, would cause any shift on the outside of it, but it could also break his arm. He was in luck. There was a small pool of water between a few rocks just behind the waterfall. He just had to reach it. Kakashi laid on the cold stone and reached his hand down into the water to fill the canteen. Being closer to the fall, it was louder here, but he could also hear actual words here and there from who he assumed were villagers from the Valley.

Kakashi capped the canteen and leaned forward trying to hear the broken conversation going on outside the curtain of the fall. A man spoke, “Foro…back…think he…threat…” Another voice, “Valley…shinobi…protect…under attack…” The man from before yelled, “They have breached…valley…not safe…damn…Foro…can’t believe…kill him.” Kakashi’s eyes widened and he listened as more voices echoed and overlapped. These were Foro’s village people, and though he couldn’t make out everything it sounded as if the one man was raising a coup against the young ninja. Kakashi needed to get back to Kaida. They couldn’t leave now with the villagers there but at least they could eat and plan their next move. 

They had stayed safely overnight and though he wanted to have one more day tucked away in their little haven so they could travel once it was dark, he knew it was time to go. The Leaf village was about a day or so away at this point if he ran like hell. Though Kaida wouldn’t be able to do so. So it was going to take them another day and a half at least. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Foro_ … _he's in trouble._ He needed to get back to the Leaf _now_. Maybe if he carried Kaida and got back home in time and promised information on Orochimaru via Foro, Lady Tsunade might send out a team to collect the young shinobi. Save him from the fate of his own people turning on him. He also hoped the Hokage would take in Kaida. A broken Mirror Sage who only wanted to heal. Who’d never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it. Maybe she could train under the current Hokage as a medical ninja. Though having Tsunade accept not one but two outsiders into the Leaf was a tall order. 

Kakashi shook his head as he made his way back to Kaida. This was something he had thought about only in fleeting instants but was now forced to really ponder over the closer they got to his village. The blanket was draped over his arm, torch gripped tightly in his hand, and canteen slung over his shoulder. He marched quickly back into their camp area and Kaida greeted him with a smile as she waded around in the hot spring her face now completely healed, “Kakashi, I can’t wait for that tea…oh…didn’t need the blanket then?” Kakashi looked down at his arm and realized he hadn’t covered himself back up, “Mmm…I was distracted. I’ll get dressed.” At this point, his survival instincts had kicked back in at full force and he no longer cared if she stared at him or even commented on his naked form at this point.

He set his burdens down and began rolling up the blankets, packing the remaining items that weren’t needed immediately. He placed two packs of granola out onto the moss. He then stood to walk over to their clothing. He felt at all of the material, it was still too damp to wear comfortably or move like he would need it to. He stepped back to the edge of the spring and Kaida piped up from behind him, “Kakashi? What’s wrong?” He glanced at her over his shoulder, “Something has come up.” Kaida’s eyes widened, “Oh.” She instantly began making her way from the water. As she splashed about while she climbed out he focused his chakra and made the hand signs to conjure a burst of flame, “Fireball Jutsu!” He released it before it could engulf the clothing and he repeated this a few times checking on the wetness of the material each time. He flipped the clothing and repeated his actions. 

Soon their clothes were dry enough to wear and only slightly singed on the hems. He removed his shoes to don his pants and shirt, and while he did, he heard Kaida from behind him, “Are we in danger?” Kakashi pulled her dress away from the line and handed it to her. Her underwear was the last thing left hanging but he would let her deal with those. He was a gentleman after all. As she slipped her dress back on he answered, “Not us. Not yet anyway. It’s Foro. I stumbled on some villagers at the river. They were talking about Foro. I couldn’t hear a lot but it sounded like they were planning to attack him. Sounded like they think he’s a threat to the village.” Kaida stepped around him to grab at her underwear, “I understand why they would. Everyone knows of and fears Orochimaru. As far as they are concerned, Foro was in league with him, even though he never did any harm, never really wanted anything to do with it once he saw past that snake’s candy-coated promises. No one is listening to him I’m sure. Damn mob mentality.” Kaida almost growled her thoughts out as she yanked her undergarments on under her skirt. Kakashi would have found it amusing if he had not been in sheer survival mode. Maybe he wouldn’t get them killed after all.

Kakashi made quick work winding up the thin white rope and placing it in the bag, “We can’t leave just now. The villagers are still at the river. So let’s eat and rest. We’ll need to move fast once we leave.” Kaida looked down at the large sandals she would be wearing, “I’m going to slow you down. Even if I had proper shoes…” Kakashi pulled the only kunai he had from the bag and picked up a shoe, “Come here. Sit down.” He grabbed at a pack of granola and shoved it into her direction, “Eat this.” Kaida frowned at his bristly commands but grabbed the small bag and then sat down in front of him. He crouched before her then lifted her foot and slipped the sandal onto it, he set her foot down and used the kunai to cut away the excess material in the front and back of the shoe. The straps were still too loose, but he used the white bandages, like Foro had, to wrap her foot and ankle. He could hear her chewing on the granola as he worked on one shoe then the other. 

He rubbed at her ankle with his thumb, “Did I make it too tight? How’s this feel?” Kaida swallowed and smiled, “Your hands feel nice.” Kakashi took in a deep breath and clasped his eyes shut, “Kaida…” She pushed her toes against the hand that was still holding her foot, “What? It’s the truth. Relax. It’s fine. You should eat something too if we’re going to be running soon.” Kakashi released her foot and grabbed at the bag of granola sitting next to his knee. He poured a large bit into his mouth and crunched as he stared her down. Kaida laughed, “You’re going to break a tooth doing that!” Kakashi couldn’t help but smile as he tried to choke down the dry cereal, “Can you heal broken teeth?” Kaida shrugged, “Honestly? I have no idea. Let’s not test it out alright?” Kakashi nodded and chewed more slowly, “Deal.” She smiled and they fell into both comfortable but also uneasy silence as they ate breakfast. Their reality of danger and Foro’s seemed to loom like a sudden storm cloud over their heads.

Kaida crumpled the empty bag and handed it to him, “So how do we find him?” Kakashi took her empty plastic bag and shoved it into a pocket of the pack, “We aren’t going to his village.” Her eyes widened, “You said he was going to be attacked! We have to!” Kakashi finished off his own breakfast and added his bag with hers, “And do what? With one kunai, a couple of blankets, and rope you really think we would be able to do anything to protect him?” Kaida crossed her arms, “We have to do _something_!” Kakashi wiped at his mouth then pulled his mask up, “Look, he can take care of himself…” Kaida shot her foot out and kicked at his knee, luckily not hard enough to hurt, “No! He _helped_ us! We have to help him!” Kakashi grabbed at her foot and rubbed her ankle, “Kaida, let me finish. He can take care of himself. We know he made it out alive from the fight and he was against at least three of Orochimaru’s men. He made it back to his village all on his own. We need to make it back to mine. Get reinforcements. It’s only a day or so away from my village to his and at full speed, they will get there much faster, be able to help quicker than we would.” 

Kaida frowned, “We are so much closer though aren’t we?” Kakashi nodded, “Yes, but still, in our current state, we are too far. This river is hidden well, far from the heart of their village. So I’m hoping those villagers will have to make camp later. It would buy us more time. I can’t fight them all in this state. You’ve healed me but I’m tired.” Kaida huffed and pulled her ankle from his hand, “I could help too!” Kakashi shook his head, “No. It would take us back, too close to Orochimaru, you’re not a fighter, and even though these are normal, regular people, they can sometimes be more difficult to deal with because of that. We can’t just go in and hurt them all just to protect Foro. It could lead to war if a shinobi, if I, came in and interfered with their affairs.” Kaida scowled, “So then what’s your plan?” 

Kakashi grabbed the torch and stood, he hoisted the bag onto his back, and offered Kaida his hand, “We go wait by the waterfall. We can’t leave until the villagers do but I doubt it will be long before they make their way back towards the village. We slept pretty late if the sunlight was anything to go by.” She had let him pull her upwards, “Alright. Let’s go.” She clung to his hand and easily let him guide her back out towards the waterfall.

Kakashi killed the flame of the torch as they crouched behind the rushing water and listened. The villagers were still there. Random words reached his ears here and there. Kakashi looked at Kaida, she had hunkered down as close to the back of the fall as she could without getting wet by the mist. Her eyes were shut tightly and a furrow marred her brows. He knew her hearing was exceptional so he left her to her own devices while he tried to figure out the best way to get back up the cliffs and into the woods that would lead towards home. 

The light surrounding them grew dimmer as the young afternoon sun made its way up over the rock face away from the front of the fall they were behind. Kaida looked at Kakashi and motioned a man walking away with her fingers. Kakashi heard one man shout, “Alright…back to…point. Make…back…tomorrow.” He looked at Kaida and whispered, “Did he say they were going to make camp?” She nodded and whispered back, “Yeah. He said they should make it back to the midpoint down the river and stay the night at the cabin. They will leave for home tomorrow morning with the goods they found today. They didn’t mention anything about Foro.” Kakashi shook his head in wonderment, her hearing was like a bat’s, and he was thankful for it. Another thing to add to the mental list. 

Kakashi opened up the pack and pulled the rope out along with the single kunai. He tied the end to the metal loop and set it down next to his feet. Kaida had scooted closer to him, “What’s that for?” Kakashi's eyes creased into their half-moon shape of a smile, “We have to climb. From what I could see yesterday the rocks are steep and slippery from all of the waterfalls. This will help keep our footing.” Kaida groaned, “Climbing. Great.” Kakashi reached his hand out and gave her knee a squeeze, “You can cling to my back. I’ll carry you up. It will be fine. I promise.” Kaida huffed, “Yeah, I know. Sorry, I’m such a burden.” Kakashi frowned, “Kaida, you are far from a burden. For not being a kunoichi you’re handling yourself well. You should be proud. Not many civilians would have made it this far.” Kaida snorted, “Sure.” Kakashi nudged her shoulder with his, “I’m serious. Yes, you may have powers but you’re not trained to deal with things like this. Your instinct for survival is impressive. I know…I know it was a forced talent, and for that I’m sorry, but it’s still impressive none the less.” Kaida blushed and gave him a small smile, “I think they are gone. I haven’t heard anyone for a while now.” 

Kakashi rubbed at her cheek, “Let’s wait another few minutes. I will have to use my water jutsu again and I don’t want it to draw attention.” Kaida nodded, “Alright. Hey, can I see that knife for a second?” Kakashi looked down at the rope next to his feet, “It’s a kunai.” Kaida laughed, “Yeah…a knife.” Kakashi pulled it up and handed it to her with a questioning look in his eyes, “What…?” She grabbed at the kunai and then before he could blink she was slicing at the material of her dress on either side of her legs creating two long slits. She handed the kunai back to him and smiled, “If I’m going to have to cling to you, or run, I need to be able to move.” Kakashi couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought about that. _Smart woman vs. Idiot Jonin...I'm definitely losing._

Kakashi let another ten minutes pass until his feet began to itch with the need to move. They had stayed silent during this time so when he spoke, Kaida jumped, “It’s time.” He stood and placed the bag onto his back and pulled Kaida up from the stone so she was snuggled up close to his side. He handed her the rope, “Hold onto that. This will be quick.” He made his hands signs to call forth the water dragon that would allow them to exit the waterfall and as soon as the large watery beast was arched like a bridge, stemming the flow of water, he yanked Kaida hard to his side and leaped under the dragon to the large boulder just on the edge of the river. He released the jutsu as soon as they were clear and he began skimming the area to make sure they were still unnoticed. 

Kaida breathed heavily, her head whipped back and forth surveying her surroundings nervously. Kakashi took the rope from her, “Hear anything?” Kaida shook her head and continued to look around. Kakashi moved forward and gazed up to the lip of the cliff. He found a tree that was hanging over the edge and grasped the kunai tightly. He began channeling his chakra into the blade and when it was glowing brightly he spun it by the end of the rope then let it fly towards the tree. It hit the center of the trunk and went through it like a hot knife through butter. He yanked on the rope satisfied with the tension it gave. They should be able to climb up with no issue now. He turned and unshouldered the bag placing it on Kaida’s instead, “Alright, cling to me little monkey.” Kaida rolled her eyes but hopped up onto his back as his hands reached out for her legs to help her up, “I really hope that isn’t going to be your nickname for me.” 

Kakashi laughed and was happy that she was speaking about the future, even in a joking sense, “It’s fitting though, at least for right now. Hold on tight.” When he felt her secure herself around his hips and her arms grasped firmly around his shoulders, he grabbed at the thin rope and began to climb. He aimed his chakra to his feet to anchor himself and help him climb faster but the rope helped so he didn’t have to use as much energy as he normally would. It took him less than five minutes to make it to the top. He deposited Kaida down onto the grass and grasped her hand to pull her around to the back of the tree where the kunai hung freely against the trunk. He untied it then cut the rope that was trapped inside the wood. He quickly wound it up and put it back inside the bag, “Let me have the pack. Can you run?” Kaida nodded as she handed the bag over, “Yeah.” Kakashi nodded and gripped her hand, “Alright let’s go.” 

They both began sprinting, and even though it wasn’t as fast as Kakashi would like, he knew as long as she could, she should run. He would carry her eventually he knew but only when he needed to. It would conserve his energy better this way. Keep them from losing too much ground in the end. The story of the tortoise and the hare played quickly through his mind, “Keep an ear out Kaida. Let me know if you hear anything strange no matter how small it might be.” Kaida’s feet pounded next to his silent ones, “Yeah, got it.” 

Kakashi hated running on the forest floor for too long, it slowed him down, and left them both more open to hidden enemies or an ambush from above. He just hoped that Orochimaru’s men had given up searching for them after the fight with Foro. Hoped that staying hidden in the fall had bought them the precious time they needed to slip away from them for good. He again wished he had Neji’s Byakugan so that he could see ahead of them. He’d just have to rely on his instincts and Kaida’s hearing for now. He looked over to check on her glad to see that she seemed to be alright. Yes, she was breathing hard, and sweat covered her brow, but he hadn’t had to slow his pace any further and they had been running for a solid hour already. He was proud of her. She really would make a wonderful shinobi. 

Another hour passed and then Kaida spoke, “Kakashi! I’m not sure…need to rest.” Kakashi wasn’t overly tired yet, so he slowed to a stop and gave her the bag, “Put this on and climb on my back.” Kaida quickly did as he asked. Kakashi grabbed at her legs tightly, “Hold on. We are going up.” Kaida gasped and pressed her head into his back as he vaulted onto a nearby tree branch. He readjusted her weight then was leaping into the air. He instantly felt better. Their speed increased two-fold at least, and even though Kaida had begun to shake, it was only a few minutes more when he felt her relax, “You okay?” He felt her nod, “Yeah, if I keep my eyes closed, it’s…it’s kind of…fun actually. Is this how you always travel?” Kakashi hummed, “If I can. Hold tight.” His foot hit another large branch and he pushed off with more force speeding them up. 

He ran with her clinging to him until the sun had set, only then did he slow, and only because he really needed to relieve himself. He thought more water wouldn’t be a bad idea either at this point. He jumped down from the tree he was currently in and set Kaida down, “Are you alright?” She adjusted her twisted clothing and nodded, “Yes, yeah I’m okay.” Kakashi rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, “I need to…my bladder is kind of screaming at me. We should take a break, drink some water. Eat some more steak.” Kaida snorted and tried to contain her laughter, “Agreed, and it’s beef jerky. Would you call spaghetti ramen?” Kakashi gasped in feigned horror, “How dare you.” Kaida raised an eyebrow, “Exactly. I have to pee too…um…I can’t really see. Is there a safe place to go?” Kakashi balked. Right, she wouldn’t be able to go as easily as he could out here, “Um…sorry, but how do you…” Kaida giggled behind her hand, “Oh, you are hopeless. You’ve never been out on missions with a woman?” Kakashi rubbed at the nape of his neck his face reddening underneath his mask, “I mean I have but they took care of that themselves…I never asked.” Kaida snorted, “Well it’s not the most glamorous thing and it’s definitely not the easiest either. I just don’t want to squat in poison ivy or something. Just find me a tree to lean against.” 

Kakashi nodded, “Uh, right…uh…here follow me. His eyes scanned the darkened area, used to this kind of low light, as the setting sun lowered past the horizon, and found the back of a tree off the path they were taking. He pulled the bag from her shoulders, “Here, I’ll take that, it’ll make it easier right?” Kaida nodded and relinquished the pack, “Yeah, thanks.” Kakashi slung it over one shoulder and walked a few feet away from her, “I’m going to stay close. Hope you don’t mind…” Kaida snickered, “Adults. Necessity. Go pee Kakashi.” 

Kakashi did as he was told and when he finished he waited with his back turned until she spoke, “Alright I’m done.” He turned and her face looked a bit flushed, he frowned and handed her the canteen so she could drink, “Are you alright?” Kaida rinsed her hands and then drank heavily. She handed it back to him and began to wring her hands in front of her, “Yes, its just…trying to use the bathroom like this, it kind of…well, it’s not as clean as you guys can be…it kind of goes everywhere…” Kakashi almost spit the water he had just taken in from his mouth and his eyes widened in understanding, “Don’t...worry about that…it’s not like we are the cleanest of people at the moment anyway.” Kaida looked down at her feet and dug a toe into the dirt, “Can we just wait a minute so I can find something to dry…” Kakashi stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Kaida, a little urine isn’t going to gross me out. Adults, necessity.” 

Kaida burst into a nervous sounding fit of laughter, “Okay, but no remarks on how wet my left foot is at the moment. I tried to avoid it…but…” Kakashi laughed softly, and handed her the backpack, “So, I am better at something than you are. No big deal.” She swatted at his shoulder as he handed her a piece of jerky and they both finished it off quickly. She licked her lips, “You’re so much better at most things I’m sure. That’s a stupid counter-argument, Jonin. We should probably get going huh? I’m rested enough so I can run again.” Kakashi handed her the bag and then turned his back to press against her front, his hand skimmed down further than necessary to her damp left leg, and Kaida squirmed, “Kakashi! Stop it! What are…that’s gross!” Kakashi laughed, “Necessity.” Kaida’s fist punched him lightly in the shoulder, “Liar. Ew. You’re awful. Seriously though, I can run again if you need me to.” Kakashi moved his hands to her upper thighs to hoist her upward, “I’m good. I want to keep going like this until morning. Then we will be well past the borders of the Leaf. It will be safer then. We can travel on the forest floor at that point.”

Kaida gasped as he jumped back up onto a branch, “Until morning?! We need to sleep at some point.” Kakashi shook his head, “No, you sleep. If you can. Don’t fight it. Even at half strength, I can do this, Kaida. Please don’t argue.” He felt her breath huff out against his neck, almost like she was saying she wouldn’t argue, but didn’t like it. A few beats passed and then he felt her warm breath on his neck again, “I trust you, Kakashi.” Her words gave him a jolt of needed energy and he began flying through the trees once more. Soon the dim light from before, only twilight then while they took their break, turned to absolute night. The bright light of the almost full moon gave off more than enough to see by and he tacked on another item to be thankful for to his ever-growing list. He was not one to offer thanks to the past Hokages regularly but when he returned to the Leaf he would make a point to do so. Their luck was astonishing. He hoped it sustained. 

As he continued to run through the darkness, Kaida had been steadily growing heavier as her body tried to relax, tried to sleep, while slung against his back. He tightened his grasp around her legs and leaned further forward so she wouldn’t fall backward. He felt her jolt a few times as his feet hit a branch here or there a bit too hard or as she just plain fought sleep. It was close to midnight now judging by the position of the moon when her sudden gasp and grip on his shoulder had him halting in his steps. He swiftly pressed them against a tree trunk using a leafy branch as cover and whispered, “What is it?” Kaida pressed her mouth to his ear and he wanted to shudder as her lips brushed against the sensitive skin there but their survival easily pushed that reaction away, “I hear…insects. A lot of them. But the hum is disrupted every few seconds. It’s strange.” Kakashi gently pried Kaida away from his back, he had her pressed against the tree trunk, but the bag left her unbalanced. He motioned for her to sit and straddle the bough, and he listened. He didn’t have time to think about the fact that his groin was level with her face in an ungentlemanly, embarrassing way. There was a possible threat out in the forest and that was all that mattered. He gave thanks that he was no longer completely nude. That was one definitely not going onto his mental list of thanks to offer up to the former Hokage’s. The thought was momentary as she tapped on his thigh and pointed towards the direction of the noise. 

He slipped the kunai from the bag and flipped it in his hand as he turned away from her to step further down the tree branch. Kakashi sat on his haunches, ready to launch himself down on top of the threat if needed. He could now hear what she had. It indeed sounded like a swarm of insects, but every few seconds, their noise faltered in pattern, like something or someone was disrupting their movement. Kakashi braced the lonely kunai in his hand as he studied the ground below and when the leaves from the bush below shuddered slightly he flung the blade hard and swiftly. A grunt, followed by a quiet hissed curse, was heard, “Damn it…Kakashi, sensei, is that you?” 

Kakashi tried to see who was now crawling out from behind the bushes, but they were covered in a dark shadow, one that was moving eerily around the figure, “Who wants to know?” He wasn’t going to let down his guard, even if this person had called him sensei. He heard another grunt and soon a curtain of insects were floating all around them. Kaida began to cry out and swat around her head, “AH! Go away!” Kakashi turned to make his way back to her in a single bound afraid she would topple out of the tree. He grasped at her arms, finally realizing who had come across their path as he recognized the tiny insects, “Kaida! No, stop! They won't hurt you!” She gasped and stared at the insects that floated like a blanket above her head, “What…?” Kakashi stood straight on the branch and turned with his hands on his hips, “Shino. Glad to see you.” Shino had sauntered out from the leaves and looked up at him, all expression hidden behind his large jacket collar, “Glad to be recognized.” 

Kakashi turned and hunkered down to grab Kaida out from under the swarm of bugs. He scooped her up then jumped from the bough, she squirmed in his arms but then he set her feet onto the solid ground and she peeked an eye open, “What…what’s going on?” Kakashi straightened, “I’d like to know that too. Shino, what are you doing out here?” The young shinobi shoved his hands outward, the cloud of insects returning home through his sleeves, “Looking for you of course.” Kakashi rubbed a hand against his face, “Not that I’m not glad about that, but…I was on a recon mission, alone. I wasn’t supposed to report back until…” Shino interrupted him as the last few tiny bugs scurried into his jacket and he lowered his arms, “Five days ago. You missed your check-in. Pakkun came to the Hokage concerned when you didn’t contact him as planned. Lady Tsunade had us come out. We’ve been looking for you for almost a week.”

Kakashi tilted his head and lifted his fingers to count like a child who was just learning how “I’ve been gone a week and five days…my mission was planned for two weeks…” Shino shook his head, “It’s been well over that. You’ve been gone for _two_ weeks and five days.” Kakashi frowned and glanced at Kaida, “You said I had been there for a week.” Kaida nodded, “That’s what I was told.” Kakashi rubbed at his temple, “They must have lied but why?” Kakashi then looked over to Shino and asked, “We?” Shino shoved his hands into his pockets, “Come on sensei, you didn’t think I was out here alone did you? Hinata, Tenten, Kiba and I. You were captured?” Kakashi rubbed at his head again, he was distracted by the timelines. The math didn’t make sense and he rambled as he answered, “Right, no. Your team. Got it. Yeah, I got snagged by Orochimaru’s men. Though, they said it had only been a week… _why_?” Kaida had shifted forward glancing curiously at the young man in front of them, “That may be because they didn’t want me realizing just how bad of shape you were in. I would have made a fuss sooner had I known.” Kakashi’s head whipped around to her the light bulb going off inside his head, “It was a test. For you. Orochimaru must have been testing your abilities.” Kakashi stared at Kaida and they both had a moment of silent understanding.

Shino directed his hidden stare at Kaida, “Who is this? What abilities?” Kakashi cleared his throat, breaking eye contact with Kaida, and motioned towards her, “Shino, this is Kaida. She healed me and helped me escape. Where are the rest of the squad?” Shino gave Kaida a once over and said monotonously, “Hmm. We split up to cover more ground. I will call them back.” Shino lifted his hands and a large number of insects flew out from his arms and scattered into three different directions. Kaida gasped as she tried to follow the bug’s movements in the dark, “They live in your jacket and know how to find them? That’s amazing.” Shino gave a small grunt, “Something like that, thank...you… So, Kakashi sensei, you’re bringing her back to the village?” Kakashi’s head snapped up, “Yes. She needs a safe place to stay. Orochimaru is going to want her back. She’s not safe on her own.” Shino tilted his head as his hands were placed firmly back into his pockets, “She’s not of the Leaf.” 

Kaida had crossed her arms as if to protect herself from Shino’s hidden glare. Kakashi could almost feel her wilt from where she stood, “No, she’s not, but she’s seeking asylum and could give valuable information on Orochimaru. Are you going to try to prevent me from bringing her in, Shino?” Shino lifted his hands in peace, “Not at all, sensei. I was merely making an observation.” Kakashi nodded and was glad when Kaida’s arms lowered from their defensive position. This was not the way he had hoped her first meeting with members of his village would go. 

A slight buzzing was heard as Shino’s insects returned then a soft bark came from high up in a tree. The three of them looked up and saw a wide grinning Kiba, “Hey! Kakashi sensei! You’re alright! Man! We’ve been out looking all over for you.” Kakashi rubbed at the nape of his neck, “So I’ve heard.” Soon Hinata and Tenten were also joining their growing group to offer elated hellos at finding him safe. Kakashi hushed the three exuberant shinobi, “Keep it down. We aren’t past our border and we still may be being followed.” They all seemed to go back onto high alert at his comment. Hinata and Tenten jumped down from the branch they shared and looked at Kaida. Hinata timidly offered her hand and spoke ever so softly, “Hello. My name is Hinata.” Kaida looked surprised but took the girl’s hand, “My name is Kaida.” Tenten adjusted the large scroll hanging from her back, “Are you coming to the village with us or are we dropping you off somewhere?” Kaida fidgeted with the strap of the bag she carried, “Oh…uh…I’m coming with you.” Kakashi stepped forward, “She is and we need to get moving. We need to get back to the Leaf as soon as we can.” Kiba and Akamaru leaped from the tree bough to the forest floor and Kiba crawled off of his canine companion’s back, “What’s the rush? We’ve been out here for days. I’m beat. Shouldn’t we make camp?” 

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, “No, there’s something important I need to speak with Lady Tsunade about. It can’t wait. I’m sorry but it’s going to be a long night for all of us.” Hinata poked both of her pointer fingers together nervously as she shuffled around in the dirt, “Um…I have some food pills if that would help? They aren’t very good, Sakura made them, but they do seem to work…if…if you can get one down.” Akamaru let out a low whine and covered his nose with his paw and Kakashi could swear he saw Shino shudder. Kakashi’s face paled under his mask, “Not _those._ I think I’d rather go without. Thank you though, Hinata.” Under the moonlight, he saw the young girl blush and he looked at Kaida. She was smiling and he raised an eyebrow, “You want one?” Kaida laughed, “With the way you all just reacted? I think I’ll pass. Besides, I’m the _civilian_ here. I’m just riding on your back. Sure _you_ don’t want one?” Kakashi shook his head, “Absolutely not. Come on, we need to move.”

Kiba patted Akamaru, “Alright boy, you ready?” The large hound chuffed and turned to wait for Kiba to climb onto his back. Kakashi shifted so Kaida could do the same and he looked over at the rest of his comrades, “This area has been compromised. We need to run hard, fast. If you can’t handle it, fall back, but I will continue on. Whatever you do, don’t let your guard down.” Tenten stretched and cracked her neck, “You may be a Jonin, sensei, but we have youth on our side!” Kakashi grumbled, “I’m not dead yet, Tenten. Let’s go.” Kakashi shifted Kaida on his back and gripped her thighs firmly, “We are going to be moving even faster now. Can you handle it?” He felt Kaida nod against his shoulder and whispered, “I’ll be fine, Kakashi. We need to help Foro.” Kakashi gave a quick nod then jumped back up into the trees to take the lead.

They soared silently through the forest as if the devil himself were on their tail, and for all intents and purposes, he may have been. Or at the very least, his men. Kakashi couldn’t believe the luck that he and Kaida had since they moment the stepped foot from their rocky prison room. He had never been so fortunate, he wondered how it was possible. He sent up more silent thanks to whatever entity or whatever thing that had cased such luck but still braced himself for the other shoe to drop.

They had been going for hours and Kakashi felt Kaida slump heavily against his back as he shifted forward to brace her finally slumbering body. He glanced to both is left and right to check on his comrades. They looked tired but they kept pace easily. Kakashi knew Asuma and Kurenai were proud of their students, even as goofy and childish as they could still be at times, he was proud of them too. He wouldn’t feel nearly as comfortable or have found the energy to carry on at the pace they were currently if it weren’t for them. Safety in numbers, trust in the Leaf shinobi, and feeling like he could see the finish line to this hellish race now because of them, kept him going. The giant invisible line preceding the large wooden doors to his home promised a safe place for her, for himself, and his young comrades. Help for Foro. He trusted in his village, his Hokage. So he silently promised himself and Kaida that he wouldn’t stop until they reached the Leaf. 

Even though it was rare to take in an outsider, and often they were met with distrust at first, they were eventually welcomed with open arms and an open mind. It was the third Hokage’s nindo. One formed from the beliefs of the First, and one that most villagers had adopted and passed along to the newest generations. The third Hokage believed that was why their village was so strong. They didn’t shut themselves off completely from the world. They weren’t afraid to offer or ask for help. A proverbial Leaf was always extended to others to offer support, somewhere to rest, or protection as a shield made up of ninja. He hoped that would be the case for Kaida now.

Kakashi’s lungs and legs burned with the effort he was putting out. He was reaching his absolute limit, but as long as the others running alongside him carried on, so would he. Shino came up to his left side, “Kakashi sensei, we passed the border a while back. The sun will be rising in a couple of hours.” Kakashi glanced over at him, “I know. If you need to slow, go ahead.” Shino kept pace with him easily and the young man gave a slight shake of his head, “I’m fine. I’m more worried about you. You almost missed the last five branches. I can take the woman.” Kakashi gripped Kaida’s legs tightly, possessively, and he felt her stir. _Damn it._ He had woken her up. 

He wanted to keep her close, but he also knew, he needed the help. His body was weak and carting her on his back off and on for almost a full day as he had while he ran at full steam was definitely taking its toll. They were so close. He was disheartened to know that he wasn’t going to make it, not be the one to bring her to the safety he promised. Not without assistance. Kakashi took another needed lungful of air, “Alright, but she’s afraid of heights so hold her tight and you have to protect her with your life.” Shino’s glasses flashed in a beam of moonlight. The light refracted off the lenses making them gleam purple, “I understand.” 

Kaida murmured sleepily and shifted against his back, “Mmm…somethin’ wrong?” Kakashi shook his head, “No. We are close to the village, but…but I need Shino to take you.” Kakashi felt her body stiffen against his and he rubbed his thumb across the side of her knee, “Trust him. He’s stronger than I am right now. We are going to make it back sooner than I thought, but…” Kaida gave his shoulder a squeeze and whispered, “It’s alright, Kakashi. I understand. You’re exhausted.” Kakashi glanced at Shino giving a silent command and they both stopped on the next closest branch. The others in their group slowed, looking back at them in question, and Shino motioned them forward with a hand, “Go on ahead! We’ll catch up!” 

Kakashi eased Kaida away from him and turned, keeping hold of her hands. He stared into her eyes, wanting to touch her face, wanting to kiss her, wanting to tell her something, anything, but they were no longer alone, and now was not the time. Kaida, the little mind reader she was, smiled softly and nodded while she brushed her thumbs quickly against the back of his knuckles before breaking their contact, “I _understand_.” Shino crouched down so Kaida could climb easily onto his back and she bravely turned to walk the three steps across the limb to grasp onto the younger shinobi’s shoulders. He noticed immediately how she had tucked the fabric of her dress under her knees so that Shino wasn’t touching her bare skin and he bit his lip. _Little vixen._ The thought was a flash in a pan once Shino stood and looked over to him, “Ready?” Kakashi took another deep breath and nodded, “Let’s go.” They each jumped with speed like a bullet from a gun to catch up to the others. 

Another hour or so passed and the trees began to change in texture, the leaves were lush, fuller, and a bright vibrant green even in the infantile dawn light. The dirt underneath them had become richer in color as well. The soil was so full of nutrients due to the mild weather the Leaf sustained year-round and it meant they were now only mere miles from home. The air around the six of them almost buzzed with excitement as they drew ever closer. Kiba and Akamaru were the first to jump to the forest floor, the rest followed suit, and they weaved their way through the trees to find the familiar dirt road that would take them straight to their village gates. 

Kaida had asked to be put down as soon as Shino’s feet were on solid ground and the young shinobi complied easily. Kakashi noticed how she instantly shifted towards him like a magnet, and he couldn’t help but feel smug. The tension in his shoulders eased as he felt her near him, her fingers brushing against his every few seconds as they walked. Kakashi smiled in sheer elation when the gates of the Leaf came into view, “Kaida, we made it.” He turned towards her, his single eye crinkled happily above his mask, but his stomach suddenly went woozy. She reached out to him with a worried expression as his legs gave out. He collapsed with his name echoing all around him from multiple sets of lips as his vision suddenly went dark. 


	7. Tenacity and Teenagers

Kakashi groaned as his brain tried to figure out why he had been asleep, and how he was moving without his legs doing so. He quickly realized as the cobwebs of his mind cleared a bit, that he was being carried. He then remembered he had collapsed. Voices were raised as they chattered all around him much like birds welcoming the slowly rising sun. Though this noise was entirely more annoying and giving him a headache. _Where is Kaida?_

“She was kissing him!” “I don’t think…” “She totally was!” “Someone has the hots for Kakashi sensei huh, Akamaru?” “Woof.” “Um…maybe…she was…” “Stop yelling. It’s early.” “Who the hell does she think she is assaulting him like that without his permission?!” “I’m not sure that’s what that was.” “That’s what it looked like to me. Looked like kissing.” “Um…uh…maybe…” A heavy sigh was heard, “Shut it. All of you. Imbeciles.” “Hey! I am not an imbecile!” “I beg to differ.” “Harsh, dude.” “Um…I think…she was...healing…” “Pfft, no one heals with their _mouth,_ Hinata. Have you ever seen that before? She was kissing him!” “But Tenten, he’s better. He’s…he’s awake now.” “Only because you all can’t stop your incessant chatter.”

Kakashi shifted against the back he was slung over trying to open his eye and failing, “Kaida?” The smattering of voices began again. “Oh! He has the hots for her too!” “Ooh…you like her don’t you Kakashi sensei? “Um…maybe he’s just…” “Will you all _please_ shut up?” “Woof woof.” “That’s right Akamaru! She hasn’t said a word! Spit it out, lady! What’s your deal?” “Kiba…please…she…” “Kiba.” “Hey it wasn’t me! Akamaru said it first!” “Idiot.” “So, _do_ you like him? Come on answer the question!” “Um…guys…” “Spit it out, Hinata!” “Erm…never mind...” “I _said_ be quiet! All of you!” 

Kakashi tensed against the back he was slung over as Shino finally lost his patience and his own anger flared. As much as he cared for these kids, at the moment, he wanted to wring all of their necks. He needed to know that Kaida was alright, but he just couldn’t get his eyes or body to cooperate. He had not heard her speak during this ridiculous back and forth banter. Was she okay? He had entrusted her safety to Shino and he knew they hadn’t left her behind, but her silence had him feeling uneasy. He finally found the strength to crack his right eye open and was surprised to be met with a shock of black and orange, “Kaida…” He felt the shoulders he was hunched over shake with laughter and a voice reply softly, “Nope. It’s just me. She’s alright, but Kakashi, sensei, I think she might be ready to kill the others. She looks kind of scary. I’ll break up a fight if I need to, just give me the word, but you’ll owe me Ichiraku. For life.” Kakashi lifted his heavy head and grunted weakly, “Wha…” A large bright blue eye glanced back to meet his with a giant grin, “Man, you’re really out of it aren’t you Kakashi sensei?” _Naruto?_

Kakashi slung his head to the left and sighed in relief as he found Kaida just a mere few feet away from him and Naruto. She looked at him with a furrow set on her brow, her arms crossed as she stomped next to them. She definitely seemed less than thrilled. He whispered weakly, “Sorry, Kaida.” She looked almost sad at his words as her head turned away. His stomach dropped. His eyes continued to take in her tense body and he sighed. _Wonderful. Thanks guys._ She looked upset and he had a feeling he was going to have to deal with the fallout. His head turned back to safer territory, now that he knew she was physically okay, to look over the shoulder of the young shinobi that walked steadily with him slung over his back as though he weighed nothing. His chin used Naruto’s shoulder as support and muttered, “You’re never up this early.” Naruto smiled, “Oh…I was getting ready to meet up with Pervy Sage for a mission when you all showed up. Got here just in time to keep you from getting a face-full of dirt.” Kakashi mumbled tiredly, “Appreciate that.” He felt Naruto shrug, “You never let me hit the ground when you’re around. Just thought I’d return the favor.” Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. As bull-headed and dense as Naruto could be at times, Kakashi knew he was going to surpass them all. He cared. Just like the third and fourth Hokages had. Of all of his past students, for Naruto, he was the proudest. 

Naruto shifted his weight to be able to look back and him and asked, “So, heard you were captured. What happened there and why are you trying to wake up Grandma Tsunade this early? She’s gonna be in a bad mood.” Kakashi sighed, “I’ll tell you about the capture later. You’ll need to know anyhow but right now someone needs our help…and I’m too weak to give it. We are running out of time. I’m hoping Lady Tsunade will send out a team.” Kakashi felt Naruto stiffen, “Why didn’t _they_ tell me that?! Hold on Kakashi sensei! I’ll get you there now!” Naruto made to leap up onto the rafter of Ino’s family flower shop and Kakashi gripped his shoulder, “Naruto, no! They didn’t know. Please, don’t leave Kaida behind.” Naruto stumbled as he halted and changed his footing back to an easy walk, “Wha’dya mean? She’s with the others, she’ll be alright. This is important right?” Kakashi shook his head and whispered, “I know, it is, but it’s…just don’t leave her behind, alright?” Naruto shrugged, “Oh, right. I could tell she’s kind of…well, attached to you. I was only trying to get you to the Hokage faster...if it’s that important.” _It's more like I’m attached to her._

The entire time he and Naruto had been having their hushed conversation the group of young shinobi continued to banter on among themselves, trying to pry information about his and Kaida’s relationship from her and bickering back and forth as to why that wasn’t their business or why it should be. Shino was still trying his best to quiet them and Kaida fumed silently next to them all. Though when Kakashi’s head turned back to look at her, her head was now staring dejectedly towards her feet. What had those brats said to make her wilt like an unwatered flower while he wasn’t paying attention? She was so strong. He wanted to get her attention so he could distract her from whatever conversation they were having that made her feel like this, “Kaida…I know this isn’t the best of circumstances but you remember our deal? About Naruto?” Kakashi watched as she stiffened but her eyes peeked up to his and she nodded. They were clouded and sad looking with a dim yellow ring burning around her pupils, “You said you would meet Naruto once you were able to get to my village. Well, you have. Kaida, the kid carting my useless weight around is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this, this is Kaida.” 

Naruto beamed at the young woman and gave her a nervous Naruto laugh at the praise, “Hee Hee. Nice to officially meet you! Sorry I didn’t say hello earlier, I was just kinda worried about Kakashi sensei here. It’s not often _he_ needs help.” Kaida faltered in her steps and Naruto slowed to stay at her side, “ _You’re_ Naruto?” The teen nodded with a grin and shifted Kakashi so he could extend his hand out to her as he turned and walked backward facing her, “Yep. The one and only!” Kaida gave a small smile, “Oh…well, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard…good things.” Naruto barked out a boisterous laugh, “Really? Well, I haven’t heard anything about you other than the stupid stuff these guys are saying. Sorry about them. Maybe we can get some breakfast once we get Kakashi sensei over to Grandma Tsunade and we can talk. I do have a couple of questions.” Kakashi smiled weakly and rested his tired head back onto Naruto's shoulder as he watched while Kaida seemed to finally relax somewhat. _Get in line kid._ “You have a mission.” Naruto groaned and turned back to walk forwards, “Aw, man. Yeah. Well, maybe when I get back we can have lunch!” Kaida smiled sadly and nodded, “Sure.” 

Their group continued to weave through the slowly waking village. Some shop owners that were out against the path readying themselves for opening gave them bright smiles in greeting, saying they were glad for their safe return, and asking if Kakashi was alright as they passed. A few others glowered and grumbled at Naruto mentioning as he shuffled past that he still owed them money for his tab. Naruto would yell back, “Hey! Talk to that pervy Sage! He’s the one leaving me broke! I’m good for it I promise! It’s his fault!” Kaida laughed softly and covered her mouth to hide her mirth, “Pervy Sage?” Naruto turned to face her, “Oh..uh…yeah…my other sensei…he’s always draggin’ me around for missions but then just wants to _research_ his next book. That’s his code word for being a total perv.” Kaida’s anger seemed to slowly melt away and she laughed, “Well, he sounds interesting. Hope he isn’t rubbing off on you.” Naruto stood straight and shifted Kakashi on his back and turned to head closer to the heart of the village, “Me? No way. Now Kakashi sensei? He _loves_ Pervy Sage’s books! He’s always reading them!” 

Kakashi choked and growled quietly into Naruto’s ear, “If I was strong enough you’d be getting one thousand years of death. Right _now_. Since I’m not, you will never know when it will happen.” Kakashi smiled satisfactorily under his mask when the young ninja shuddered, “No, not that!” Kaida had begun to laugh uncontrollably and the sudden sound made all seven of their group pause. They had made their way a few feet past her as she had hunched over in laughter, “I’m…sorry…but…I understand now. You…you’re a family. Constantly bickering, arguing, disagreeing, but it’s all in jest. Oh, you’re all so lucky.” Her laughter died slowly and she stood upright, lip trembling as tears began falling from her eyes. Ones that were not from joy, “You don’t realize how truly fortunate you are. I’m so glad to have met you all. You give me hope I can make my own family, like yours, someday. I know I’m a stranger, but take my advice, _please_ , never let go of what you have.” 

Naruto stepped forward while the others looked astonished at her words, “Of course we’re family, Kaida. We are citizens of the Leaf. We all stick together, eventually. Don’t you have family in your village?” Kaida glanced at her feet and her fingers twisted against each other as her tears hit the dirt, “Not anymore.” Naruto smiled softly at her and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, “Well look, no one liked me when I was growing up all alone, and believe it! I was all alone and sad all the time! Look what I have now! You haven’t even met the rest of us. Wait till you meet Sakura and Sasuke!” The others chimed in as well, “Yeah and Ino!” “Don’t forget Lee and Guy sensei!” “Neji too…” “Of course you’ll have to have lunch with Choji.” Kakashi felt close to tears as his heart swelled. _Naruto._ Here he was bringing them all together, accepting a stranger, just because his sensei trusted her, and because she was alone and sad. Kaida wiped at her face and hugged her arms across her chest, “We need to get to your Hokage. If I’m allowed to stay, even for just a while, I would love to meet your friends...deal?” 

Kakashi smiled broader as they all quickly agreed, even Shino. Though it was probably only because with her few words she had been able to silence them all completely. Something Shino had been trying to get his comrades to do so desperately before, “Shino, “I’d love for you to talk to me about how you and your insects work. It’s fascinating. I’ve never seen anything like it.” The young shinobi stammered in surprise, something Kakashi had never witnessed from the cool, no joke, stoic ninja, “Really? Oh, well…I suppose…that could be arranged.” Kakashi cleared his throat weakly, “I really need to get to Lady Tsunade.” Naruto looked over to his comrades, “Come on you guys! Let’s go!” They all shifted like a flock of birds and quickened their pace. 

They finally reached the large round red building that housed the Hokage and began climbing the stairs that lead to her office. Naruto shouted as he made his way through the hall, “Granny Tsunade! Hey! Wake up! We need to talk to you!” Hey! You in here?!” Naruto nudged the office door open with his foot and they entered the dark and empty room. Tenten huffed, “Of course she isn’t in here. She doesn’t live in her office you know.” Akamaru chuffed and Kiba laughed at whatever the hound had conveyed to him, “That’s right. Does seem like she’s always here though.” Naruto growled, “Well, does anyone know where her bedroom is?” Everyone shook their heads and Kakashi sighed, “Put me down.” Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, “No way. You’re barely strong enough to hold your head up!” Kakashi shifted trying to pull his body from Naruto’s, “Put me down. I’ll be fine.” Naruto gripped his legs tightly and spun around keeping him from being able to break away, “Not a chance, sensei! You always tell me how I should take it easy! You should too!” Kakashi groaned as he became dizzy, “Naruto! Stop!” 

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and they all turned away from the spectacle in front of them to see where the noise had come from. Tenten exclaimed, “Shizune! Can you get Lady Tsunade for us please?” Shizune looked tired and confused, “Wha? What is going on here? Kakashi? You’re back! What happened?” Naruto had stopped spinning and smiled up at the Hokage’s assistant and apprentice, “Hey Shizune! We really need to talk to Granny. Kakashi sensei has something urgent.” Kakashi gripped the young ninja’s shoulders, “Naruto, _please_. Put. Me. Down.” 

Naruto finally let him slide from his back and he stumbled as his weight became supported by his own shaky legs. Kaida who had stayed close this entire time grabbed at his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to help support him as Naruto did the same to the other side. Kakashi peered down at her worried face and gave her a small nod then looked back to Shizune, “Please, I’ll explain all of that later. Right now, I really need to discuss something with her.” Shizune nodded worriedly, “Alright, but she’s not going to be happy. She only got to bed about three hours ago.” Naruto began to shake, “Oh man…I think…I think I’m going to head out before she gets here. I don’t want her taking it out on me and give me another D mission or something just for being here. Sorry, Kakashi sensei.” Kakashi gave the shinobi’s shoulder a squeeze as he pulled away, “It’s alright, Naruto. Go, you have a mission after all. Thank you for your help.” Naruto grinned and held his hands up above his head, “That’s right! Man, I’m late now! I’ll be back in a couple of days then I want to hear all about this mission of yours. Oh, and Kaida, we’ll have lunch when I get back alright?” Kaida smiled and gave him a nod, “If I can stay, absolutely.” Naruto waved as he pushed past the rest of his comrades to get to the door, “Don’t worry! I’m sure Granny will let you stay! Gotta go, later!”

Shizune looked at the team that had been sent out to search for him and gave a side glance at Kaida, “It seems as if this matter is urgent and private. You should all wait in the hall. I’m sure Lady Tsunade will want your report as soon as she is finished talking to Kakashi. Come on, out you go.” She ushered the group out of the room and shut the door behind her leaving him and Kaida alone. He vaguely heard the groans of displeasure from some of the young ninja who had wanted to stay to hear all about this urgent matter of his. He shook his head and peered down at the silent Kaida to utter quietly, “Sorry about them. They mean well, but they are still so young, and often act lesser than their ages. They really are good kids and great shinobi.”

Kaida rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand she held firmly over her shoulder, “It’s alright. I understand. Like I said before, they are all family and just acting the way siblings do. Kakashi, are _you_ alright?” He nodded and shifted his weight trying to keep his knees locked, “I’ve been better but I’m fine. Thank you for healing me earlier and keeping my face hidden.” Kaida’s cheeks pinked, “You were worried about being seen after collapsing like that? That should be the least of your worries! How’d you know I hid you from view? You and that mask. Is it so bad people see your face? It’s not like you’re unrecognizable. You scared me. You shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard. What do you do when you get your teeth cleaned?” Kakashi pulled his arm away from her so he could turn and face her as her nervous rambling slowed. He braced his hands on her shoulders, half because he needed the support, and also because being apart from her for so long had left him feeling antsy. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “I know because if they had managed to see my face, there was no way they wouldn’t be discussing it. You should see the antics these kids pull trying to get me to lower my mask and see my face. It’s quite funny actually. I’m sorry I scared you but I’ll recover. Luckily, my dentist is old and sworn to secrecy. Right now though, Foro needs us.” 

Kaida had stepped into the circle of his arms and wrapped hers around his middle. Her face was pressed against his sternum and it muffled her voice when she spoke, “Hm. Do you think Naruto is right? Will I be able to stay? I acted like a fool back there.” Kakashi rubbed at the back of her head and swayed a bit, his legs still weak, “You acted like a human being expressing emotions. I can’t say for certain, but knowing Lady Tsunade, if nothing else she will let you stay for the information you can give alone.” Kaida clenched her fingers into his shirt, “I don’t have much _to_ give. I only came face to face with Orochimaru once and it was thankfully brief.” He pulled her back so she could look into his face, “It won’t matter how much information you have. She will use it as reason enough to let you stay. She really has a good heart and is quite kind. Don’t worry Kaida, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Kakashi had begun to lean down, wrapping his fingers into the edge of his mask to lower it, he really wanted to kiss her to ease her worry, but his actions were interrupted as they both heard a booming voice coming from down the hall. “What the _hell_ is going on?! There better be a damn good reason I was woken up at this unholy hour! Why are you all here?! You’re supposed to be out looking for Kakashi! Shino! In my office! Report now!” “Lady! Lady Tsunade! Wait! Kakashi is here! He’s in your office…you should probably talk to…” “WHAT?! Why didn’t you say so Shizune?! Shino what are you doing? Sit down!” Kakashi chuckled as he positioned his mask back into place and slung his arm back around Kaida’s shoulder for support. Kaida shuddered and whispered as the door handle rotated violently, “She sounds furious.” Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, “All bark.” 

The door flung open and the fifth Hokage of the Leaf stood braced in the doorway. Her hair was disheveled and her dark green robe was haphazardly slung about her frame. The front was half open and one sleeve was bunched around her elbow. Her feet were bare and her red toenails lead her forward as she stomped into her office to shut the door firmly behind her. Shizune had barely made it inside and clutched her chest as the door slammed shut knocking over a picture on a nearby shelf, “Kakashi! You’re alright. What happened to you? Wait, _are_ you alright? Do you need medical attention? Why didn’t you check-in? Who is this? Why have you been gone so long?” Kakashi took in a deep breath knowing he needed to answer her questions as jumbled as they were before she would be able to focus enough in her tired state to listen to him, “I’m fine. I was captured by Orochimaru and this is Kaida. She was a captive too but she got me out of there. Saved my life. I don’t need medical help.” 

Tsunade had marched to her chair behind her desk and plopped down into it none too ladylike waving a hand, “Good, good. _What_?! Orochimaru?” Kakashi nodded, “Yes, but please, Lady Hokage, I will explain all of that in due time. Right now I need a favor.” Tsunade had lifted the cup of what he assumed to be old, cold tea to her lips and took a drink, “Erg! Ek! Favor? What sort of favor?” Kakashi shifted his weight trying to ease the ache in his legs as the Hokage’s eyes finally looked him in the eye. He knew she was beginning to wake from her sleepy haze as she gazed at him, “You are familiar with the Village Hidden in the Valley.” The blonde ran her fingers through her messy hair trying to tame it and nodded. Kakashi continued, “There is a young shinobi there by the name of Foro. He was one of Orochimaru’s men until recently. He’s the reason the two of us were able to escape. He even protected the two of us as we came under attack after escaping. When we split up, and while she and I were in hiding, we came across some of the locals. They sounded like they were planning to attack him. Being part of Orochimaru’s group have left the village single-minded it seems. They don’t understand the boy was just trying to survive. He’s not evil and doesn’t deserve to be hurt because of his misguided decisions he’s made regarding Orochimaru.” 

Lady Tsunade clicked her tongue, “Sounds like you have pretty strong feelings towards this person who _was_ in league with Orochimaru…so what’s this favor you’ve yet to ask me for?” Kakashi closed his single exposed eye and dipped his head, “I would like to ask if you would send a team out to collect him. Offer him refuge until we can explain things to his village leader. Let things cool down before he can hopefully return home to start over.” The Hokage steepled her fingers in front of her lips, “So you want me to bring a complete stranger, an enemy of the Leaf, in to stay here with your comrades, your own people, potentially putting them at risk? Not only from this Foro person himself but perhaps even his village if they find out we are harboring him? Would you be willing to provoke strain between our two villages, possible civil war, just to save one rogue shinobi?” Kakashi felt Kaida stiffen under his arm and he gave her shoulder a small squeeze, “Lady Tsunade, you know just like I do that not all involved with evil beings are always truly evil themselves or our enemy. Sometimes it is sheer happenstance of how or why a person becomes involved with such things. The boy hasn’t hurt anyone. He’s stayed low, quiet, and mostly unnoticed within the ranks of Orochimaru’s men. He’s only wanted to go home once he became aware of what was really happening around him but was unable to until we came along. He’s young.” 

Tsunade entwined her fingers and rested them on the top of her desk, “Orochimaru was young once too. You seem to know a lot about this person after such a short time. How can you be sure he wasn’t lying through his teeth? Also, regarding this ‘we’ you speak of, I’m assuming you’re talking about her?” Kakashi sighed, “I’ll explain this situation later too. Right now, please, Lady Tsunade, will you send a small team out? Will you trust in my instincts to know that I believe him? Think about all of the information he has. I’m sure he will gladly give it up for refuge and help to resolve the mob mentality his own people seem to have towards him. He’s not much older than Naruto and he needs our help.”

Shizune stepped forward, “Lady Tsunade, if nothing else, Kakashi is right about the Intel you could gain.” Tsunade sighed and placed her head in her hands, “Kakashi, you’re asking a lot. The repercussions of taking in such a person could turn dire quickly. Especially if it is as you said and his village is already on edge. Do you know where he lives?” Kakashi ran a hand through his filthy hair, “Erm, well…no…” The Hokage’s head snapped up, “What? So not only are you wanting me to send out Leaf shinobi to a neighboring land to collect one of their own, who, in their eyes, abandoned them to join an evil association, you want them to wander in there blind. Force them to ask questions and bring attention to the fact that strangers from one of the great five nations are there looking for him. Shinobi that could be attacked and unable to fight back if even one villager for a single second thinks they are Orochimaru’s men? Or worse, think we are a village in league with Orochimaru being as it is, that he _was_ a Leaf shinobi?” 

Kakashi lowered his head as he tried to think of a way to save the quickly crumbling situation, “I understand what you’re saying, but I think I have a way to avoid all of that. If you’re willing to help him.” Tsunade sighed in annoyance, “Spit it out already, Hatake.” Kakashi pulled himself gently away from Kaida, her eyes widened briefly and she looked nervous as the shelter of his arm left her. Kakashi shakily got to one knee and slammed his palm onto the wooden floor, “Summoning jutsu!” A puff of white smoke filled the room and once it cleared, three of his ninja hounds were sitting at attention near his feet. “Kakashi! Where have you been?” “Boss, glad to see you.” “I want to bite you. You had us all so worried.” Kakashi shushed the hounds with a finger to his lips and looked at his Hokage, “There may be enough of Foro’s scent left on the pack he gave us for my hounds to find him easily.” Tsunade greeted each of the dogs and then looked back up to Kakashi who was being assisted back to his feet by an anxious-looking Kaida. He rubbed his thumb against her wrist as she helped him up. He slung his arm back over her shoulder and faced the Hokage full-on, “I just need the bag we brought and they will tell you if they can catch a scent.” 

Tsunade hummed as she thought, “Where is the bag?” Kakashi glanced over to Kaida, “What happened to it after I…” Kaida looked up into his eyes and whispered, “Hinata has it.” He glanced to Shizune, “Would you mind collecting it from Hinata?” Shizune nodded and made her way quickly from the room, returning a few short moments later with the black backpack. She set it at the feet of the three hounds. Kakashi gave the command, “Okay boys. See if you can find the unfamiliar scent. You will smell this woman on there too, but you’re looking for a male scent that isn’t mine.” Each of his hounds turned and walked up towards Kaida to sniff at her. She watched quietly as they moved around her feet then back towards the bag, “Yeah. It’s there.” “Faint, but I got it.” “Me too.” 

Kakashi glanced back up to his Hokage, “So, what is your decision?” Tsunade yanked the balled sleeve of her robe up onto her shoulder, “Shizune, go wake Ino and Sakura. Take Kakashi’s hounds with you. The five of you are to go to the Village Hidden in the Valley to collect this Foro boy. I want you all in civilian attire. That means you hounds are not to speak or wear anything associated with the Leaf or your shinobi status. I need you all to look like normal travelers with their pets.” The dogs grumbled but Kakashi was quick to reprimand them, “Pakkun, Bisuke, Guruko. You’re ninja and this is the job required of you. Come on, you like being pet. So let the villagers say hello and behave.” They each sat and nodded in agreement at their contract master, friend. “Alright, Kakashi. Whatever you say.” “I do like a good ear scratch.” “I’m not pooping in public, so these kunoichi better not tell me to ‘go potty’ while we are on our mission.” Kakashi laughed feeling elated that Lady Tsunade agreed to help. Said woman was covering her own smirk behind her hands, “Shizune, could you pass that little tidbit along? Oh, I want you to go along with them.” Shizune covered her mouth to hide her a giggle, “Of course. Wait, what?! Lady, I haven’t slept in twenty-four hours! Have I done something wrong?” 

Tsunade gave a smug smile, “No, but if I’m not going to get any sleep, I don’t see why you should either. Besides, I want a Jonin on this mission and you’re available. Go, I want you on the road in two hours.” Shizune balked but nodded and turned to leave the room with the hounds close on her heels. As the door opened they could hear a smattering of questions being hurled towards the retreating woman as she yelled and closed the door behind her, “Move out of the way Kiba! Not now Tenten! I have a mission!” 

Kakashi shifted his weight, his legs were sore and tired and still felt like noodles, but they weren’t out of the woods so to speak so he knew he couldn’t rest just yet, “Thank you, Lady Tsunade.” She grunted in response and then steepled her fingers in front of her lips once more, “So…who is this?” Kakashi felt Kaida tense underneath his arm and gave her shoulder a slight brush with his fingers and took a deep breath, “This is Kaida. The entire time I was held captive, well for most of it, she was there too. She healed me. Kept me alive. She helped me survive...help me escape. If it weren’t for her I wouldn’t be standing here.” Tsunade held up a hand to stop him, “Back up Kakashi. I don’t know the details of what happened. It’s time for your report. Her name, for the moment, was all I wanted.” 

Kakashi clenched his teeth at her rudeness, though he knew she was just trying to intimidate but was still ultimately right. Kaida had begun to shake but he dared not look at her expression so he couldn’t say if it was from nerves or anger. He hoped it was the former. If Kaida lost her temper and flashed those terrifyingly yellow rimmed eyes at Tsunade he was sure they would be done for before they even began. He knew Kaida was smarter than that so he trusted in her to stay calm. Though before he lifted his hand to wipe against his face he rubbed at Kaida’s shoulder gently to offer comfort, “I was out doing recon on the Akatsuki members as my mission entailed. I’m not even sure how it happened. I never heard them. I think they were using some kind of concealing jutsu I am not familiar with. Something new. When I finally became aware of their presence it was too late. They had hit me with a tranquilizer dart. I woke up the next day in a prison cell, chained, with Sound shinobi all around me. That’s when I realized it was Orochimaru’s lair I had found myself in. Then I was taken away to be tortured for information. This went on for…a while. What I thought was a week, until Shino and the others found us, turned out to be almost two before she came along. Orochimaru had captured her too. He wanted her to heal me, keep me alive, so he could gain more Intel until he used her to heal his decaying host body. Foro was one of the people guarding us. We all ended up being on the same page. We all wanted, needed, to escape. So we came together and did. That’s the short of it.” 

Tsunade took another sip of her stale tea and shuddered, “Eck, why do I keep…never mind.” Tsunade’s attention turned to Kaida as she spoke, “So, in short of it, why is she here in my office, with you? Both of you clinging like monkeys to one another?” Kakashi couldn’t help but let out a small nervous laugh and Kaida smacked him on the chest, neither realizing what they had just done. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, “What’s so funny?” Kakashi straightened up as best he could with his weight still being somewhat supported by Kaida, “Oh, um…well…it’s nothing…just…” Tsunade sighed, “Inside jokes aside, why is she _here,_ Kakashi?” Kakashi cleared his throat, “Right, well…that’s kind of the second favor I have to ask.” 

Tsunade ran her hand, in agitation, through her hair and glared, “Spit it out already. I would like to get some sleep before my first meeting this morning.” Kakashi nodded, “Right, so…I’d like to ask for permission for Kaida to stay here in the village. With me. I mean it can be anywhere here, a hotel, inn, with one of our kunoichi…if you prefer…erm...but I will look after her. That is, she needs refuge too…” Kakashi was ever thankful for his mask as he stammered on like the exhausted idiot he was and felt his hidden cheeks turn a vivid hot shade of red. _Real smooth there shinobi._ Tsunade glowered at him, “So you want not one but _two_ strangers to be let into the safe haven of your home? Our village. How are you so easy going, so open, to trust these two? Are you really so quick to place all your chips in on one bet?” 

Kakashi sighed, “Lady Tsunade, there is something you should know.” He glanced at Kaida and she looked almost terrified but gave a slight nod and seemed ready for him to tell his Hokage all about her, “I trust her with my life. I would trust her with yours. She has more compassion and love for people than you know. She has a fire burning in her to be the best person she can be and she’s proven that to me time and time again. She’s strong. She’s smart as all hell and kind. I’ve never met anyone with her abilities…to be so. Orochimaru would come after her again if she returned home. She has nowhere else safe to go.” Tsunade’s eyebrows rose at the word abilities and he felt Kaida take a deep breath next to him and she cleared her throat cutting him off, “Please…may I speak?” 

Tsunade gave a small smile, “I was waiting for you to do so. Let’s talk. Woman to woman. Kakashi, will you leave us for a few minutes?” Kakashi balked and his entire body screamed _NO!_ but he nodded at the obvious command he was given and shakily eased his way out of the room. The instant the door opened, he was accosted by questions and shouts from the young Leaf shinobi. He glanced back at the nervous-looking Kaida and gave her a nod then shut the door. 

“Kakashi sensei! What’s going on?” “Why is Lady Tsunade talking to her alone?” “Woof. Grr.” “Yeah! Who _is_ she? Was that your urgent matter?” “Um…sensei, are you alright?” “Shut it you all. Let’s not do this again.” Kakashi pressed himself against the cold wooden door and shut his eyes, “Seriously, how do you all still have so much energy? Could you do me a favor and stop talking, just for a minute?” Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as the hall became blissfully quiet. His legs, head, and body absolutely ached with exhaustion. He slid down the front of the door and rested his head on his arms that loosely hugged his knees. Unfortunately, this caused the commotion to start all over. “Oh no! Are you okay?!” “He’s just…” “Leave him be.” “Kakashi sensei, you probably need to go to the hospital. Akamaru can carry you there.” Kakashi grunted, “I’m fine. Just tired. Be quiet.”

Kakashi felt so comfortable leaning on the hard door supporting his back as the hall quieted once more. He warred with taking a quick nap or trying to listen in vain through it. There was no way he’d hear them unless Tsunade began to yell. With the sour mood she was in he wouldn’t be surprised if she slowly grilled poor Kaida until she no longer wanted to stay. He was worried. What was she asking Kaida? What was Kaida telling her? The Mirror Sage detail needed to be revealed soon because if they kept it a secret, and she was allowed to stay in the village without it being known, it could make things worse in the end. His thoughts swarmed uncomfortably in his head like bees trying to escape a hive that had become too small for their numbers. After the longest ten minutes of his life passed, the door was suddenly thrown open, and he fell back with a thud, “Ung…” 

Kakashi’s eye met the edges of a dark green robe and he fought to move his line of sight upwards to focus on the face far above him, “Kakashi! Get in here! What? What in the world are you doing on the floor?” Tenten and Kiba were suddenly on either side of him lifting him up, “Lady Tsunade, Kakashi sensei has been running for almost two days straight! He’s tired. Can this not wait? I mean, just for a little while?” Kiba chimed in, “Yeah, I mean, look at him!” Hinata came to stand at the end of his feet, “Can…can, that is…Kaida, she can help him. Heal him. We can help him home…she can help him there. So…he doesn’t have to go to the hospital.” Shino stood and looked at the silent Hokage, “I agree with Hinata. Kaida and Kakashi sensei made it out alive from Orochimaru’s lair together. Neither seem in need of any true medical attention but they are both weary and need rest. She can help him. We all saw what she can do even though I don’t really understand it. None of us do but it did seem to make him better.” 

Tsunade stood there looking dumbfounded and crossed her arms as she asked, “You all trust her then?” Akamaru barked and Kiba shrugged, “We don’t get any weird vibes from her…” Shino shoved his hands in his pockets, “It’s too early to say trust per-say but I don’t believe she is a threat.” Hinata nervously nodded, “Kakashi sensei seems to trust her…so I will too.” Tenten nodded, “Naruto definitely seemed to.” Tsunade tilted her head, “Naruto? Tenten? Do you trust her?” Tenten shrugged and smirked, “I don’t really know her but I do know it seems like these two need to be _together_ …” Hinata gasped, “Tenten!” Tenten smirked, “You know, just for survival recovery and all that...” Tsunade hummed thoughtfully and looked into Kakashi’s single dark eye, “Come back in. We should talk.” Kakashi sighed as he pulled himself away from his young comrades, “Alright.” 

Once he was back inside the office he saw Kaida standing alone in the center of the room and his stomach dropped. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her head was bowed. He had the urge to grab her into a hug and yell at Tsunade for making her look so weak. Kaida made no move as he and Tsunade walked back to their respective places inside the office. The fifth Hokage took her place behind her desk but didn’t sit down, “So, a trustworthy Mirror Sage huh? Well, I’ve never heard of one.” Kakashi’s head snapped up from analyzing Kaida’s form to look at Tsunade, “She told you?” Tsunade gave a curt nod, “Of course she did. Were you not planning to?” Kakashi lifted his hands, “No, no. It’s just I thought I might have been the one to ease into that bit of conversation.” Tsunade raised an eyebrow, “You thought you’d explain _for_ her? You’re such a _man_ sometimes Kakashi.” Kakashi rubbed at the nape of his neck as beads of sweat began to form along his brow, “Uh…thanks?” Tsunade grumbled and sat in her chair, “That wasn’t a compliment. You really are out of it, Hatake.” Kaida lifted her head and Kakashi was surprised to see her smiling, “That’s what Naruto said. 

Kaida surprised him further when she addressed Tsunade directly, “Please lady Tsunade, all that I have told you is true. I’m happy to explain in more detail later if you’d like, but like you, I’d really love some sleep…if you don’t mind.” As if on cue Tsunade let a large yawn escape her lips, “Alright. Kakashi, she’s your responsibility. You will report in once a week while she is here. I want another meeting in two days. I’ll have Shizune schedule it. I have more questions.” Kakashi looked back and forth between the two blonde women, “Wait. She can stay? That’s it?” Kaida hid her smile with a long-fingered hand and Tsunade rolled her eyes, “Unless you _want_ this to drag on. Let me find a reason to say no?” Kakashi was instantly grabbing Kaida’s hand and pulling her behind him as he stumbled, like a scarecrow who had lost most of its hay support, towards the door, “No! No. That’s…I mean…thank you Lady Hokage. I promise to write up a full in-depth report for you in the next few days.” 

As soon as Kakashi’s hand touched the doorknob he heard the Hokage from behind him, “Have it to me within forty-eight hours as well. I’m not quite done talking about this matter. I’m just too tired to care at the moment but know, if either of you give me any reason to go back on my decision, I will not be merciful. To either of you.” Kakashi glanced over his shoulder while he nodded vigorously, “Yes, Lady Tsunade.” Tsunade yawned, “Oh, and Kaida…” The young woman turned, “Yes?” Tsunade stood and gave her a small smile, “Remember what I said and take care of him.” Kakashi stared at the fifth Hokage with bewilderment flashing behind his single exposed eye. _What does that mean?_ Kaida’s cheeks flushed and she bowed softly, “I’ll do my best Lady Tsunade and thank you. I won’t let you down. I give you my word.” 

Tsunade waved them both away with red painted fingertips, “Good. Please tell the others to come back later. I really need some sleep.” Kakashi’s now sweaty hand was struggling to open the door, “Damn it.” Kaida’s hand covered his and helped him turn the knob. Her palm was surprisingly warm and dry. How had Lady Tsunade not managed to affect her as she had him? _Brave strong little dragon and petrified weak lanky scarecrow. What a pair._ The second that his feet crossed the thresh hold he was once again assaulted by questions and curious glances. Ignoring them all he looked to Shino, “She says to come back later to give your report. Go, you should all get home and rest while you can.” He weaved through the maze of young shinobi pulling Kaida behind him by the hand as he limped and ignored the next onslaught of questions. 

He heard Tenten giggle and whisper none too quietly, “See? I _told_ you he has the hots for her. He never holds hands like that with anyone!” “ _Tenten_!” “You’re so right. Akamaru even said he smelled a change in their scent every time they got near each other.” “Shh! You know his hearing is like a dog’s.” “Woof woof woof.” “That’s right Akamaru! Maybe we wanted him to hear!” “It’s…it’s none…none of our business.” The last thing Kakashi heard as he rounded the corner with Kaida in tow was Shino grumbling, “Let it rest _already_. I want to go home.” 

Kakashi continued to pull Kaida behind him as they descended the large gently spiraling staircase. His left hand gripped the banister for dear life in hopes it would keep him from falling and breaking his neck. His knees were shaking but he couldn’t be sure if it was from the overexertion or nervousness from encountering the Hokage and succeeding in getting her to let Kaida stay. Either way, he was glad his apartment wasn’t too far away. He wasn’t sure he would make it otherwise and Naruto wasn’t here to scoop his useless body up from the ground. He felt Kaida squeeze his hand, “Kakashi, slow down. What’s the rush?” 

They exited the building and he continued to walk as swiftly as his feet would carry him, “Do you really want them to catch up with us? I don’t know about you but I’ve had about all of the teenager antics I can handle for a while.” Kaida giggled and moved to catch up to his side, “Where are we going?” Kakashi looked down at her, “Oh…uh…my place. That is unless Lady Tsunade gave you orders to stay somewhere else…” Kaida entwined her fingers through his, “No! No, she didn’t. I was just curious. I guess I’m still in the frame of mind that we’re still on the run and have nowhere to go.” Kakashi smiled down at their now entangled hands, “We are if you count it being from a bunch of kids who can’t keep their noses out of other people’s business.” Kaida laughed, “Shino didn’t seem too thrilled about it either.” Kakashi shrugged, “Maybe. I guess he’s not as guilty but I’m still going to get them back for all those things they said.” 

They fell into an easy quiet as Kakashi maneuvered them through the streets towards his home. He stopped at the bottom of the set of stairs that would lead him up to his front door. He sighed and his legs already wanted to give out at the thought of even stepping up just one. Going down the large wide shallow set stairs at the Hokage’s headquarters had been much easier. More like an easy stroll down a gentle slope. These were small, close together, and steep. At the moment it looked like he was about to climb Mount Everest. He knew he was in for a world of hurt but he was so close to his safe haven to give up now. He lifted his foot onto the bottom stair and then felt Kaida’s hand unwind from his. She wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled his right arm over her shoulder, “Easy. Come on. Let me help you.” Kakashi gripped the rail and pulled himself onto the stair and winced, “Nng. Some shinobi I am.” Kaida used her shoulders and arms to support him as they slowly inched up the stairs one by painful one, “You just ran for days on end after being tortured for two weeks with little to no rest, food, or water. All while protecting and carrying me. If you don’t think that’s worth being a little worse for wear afterward, you really need some therapy.” Kakashi reddened at her words from under his mask as sharp pain radiated up his hamstrings into his glutes, “Arg. Yeah, probably physical therapy.” 

Kaida huffed and pinched his side as they paused so he could catch his breath, “Deflecting.” Kakashi shook his head and pulled himself up another two steps, “Normally I would agree with you, but now, I’m not so sure. I think I had an easier time with these stairs with three broken ribs and a fractured foot than I am now. My leg muscles feel like they are about to snap and we aren’t even halfway up. That’s it, when I move, I’m getting a first-floor apartment.” Kaida paused on the next step, “Hey, take it easy. We can go as slow as you need to. I don’t want you to fall backward. I’m not strong enough to lift you and I'd rather you not crack your skull open. I’m too tired to do much more healing than to just ease your aches. Oh…” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened as she suddenly pushed at him so that his back braced against the railing. She had placed her feet in between where his were shakily planted and rested her form along his. Her left arm wrapped around his right side to lock onto the rail to prevent him from falling. She looked around her, making sure no one was around, and pulled at the edge of his mask with her free hand, “Kaida, now’s not the time…” She pushed a finger to his mouth, “Hush, I can help your aches a bit so you can make it up.” Before he knew it her lips were pressed firmly against his. Her cool tingles of healing chakra were instantly snaking their way around his body, finding his legs in mere seconds. The next wonderful sensation was the fact that she was actually kissing him. The kiss was timid and slightly distracted in nature as she tried to multitask in her tired state but it was still wonderful all the same.

Kakashi suddenly felt like he could take on the world. Her chakra faded as her lips slowly pulled away from his. He cracked his eye open and saw that hers remained firmly closed. He smiled and stealthily raised his mask back over his face as he repeated the words he had said when he had first had her lips pressed against his, “That bad huh?” Her eyes snapped open and she swatted him on the shoulder as she looked at his once again concealed face, “How’d you…? Never mind. I told you before, it didn’t mean anything then.” Kakashi rubbed his thumb over one of her pinking cheeks, “ _Then?_ What about now?” Kaida looked up the stairs avoiding his gaze and mumbled, “Might mean something…” Kakashi laughed, “What was that? I don’t have hearing like a bat…” Kaida smacked him lightly again, “Hey, I heard what those kids said. You do have good hearing!” Kakashi kissed her forehead, “I do but not nearly as good as yours. Kaida…you’re deflecting too.” Kaida gave a small sigh and pressed her forehead into his sternum, “You’re right…I wanted to help you but your lips are nice…and…I just wanted another moment.” Kakashi hummed happily, “I’ll gladly give you as many as you want if you keep telling me how nice my lips are.”

Kaida lifted her head so that he could see her roll her eyes, “Sometimes the words that come out of them want to make me smack you.” Kakashi cocked his head to the side, “In a _nice_ way though, right?” Kaida couldn’t hold in the laughter she had obviously been trying so hard to, “You’re incorrigible.” Kakashi shrugged, “Maybe.” Kaida moved to position herself so she could support him once more with her shoulder, “Come on. Think you can make it up now?” Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, “Yeah I think so. Go slow though, alright?” Kaida pulled him up to the next stair, “As slow as you need to. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kakashi’s heart soared at her words. He was so hopeful that they possibly held a double meaning. He had added about twenty more questions to his mental scroll to ask her as they left Tsunade’s office. All about what she and the Hokage had discussed, and how she felt about staying here, but right now he just needed to make it up these damn stairs, then into his house, get them settled, and sleep for about a week. He made it up slowly one by one with her help. When they crowned the final stair he gave her a firm side hug, “Thank you. I’m a bit further down the hall. Last one on the left.” Kaida nodded and they began walking slowly towards his front door. 

When he came face to face with his familiar, welcoming, navy blue door he was tempted to cry out in elation. He pulled his arm away from Kaida’s shoulders then let his head drop as realization dawned, “Damn it.” Kaida frowned and leaned against the wall next to the door frame, “What is it?” Kakashi looked down at his dirty toes, “I don’t have my key.” Kaida gasped, “Oh! Of course! They took your clothes…damn.” Kakashi lifted his head and nodded, “I used my last spare too.” He pressed his head against the door and almost felt like weeping like one of the dramatic characters in the books he read constantly. Instead of weeping, he kicked the door and instantly regretted that choice. Weeping would have been much less painful. _Idiot!_ He slid to the ground and clutched at his foot. “Kakashi!” Kaida had dropped to her knees next to him, “Are you alright?! Why’d you _do_ that?” Kakashi eased himself around to press against the locked door that had promised if it had just opened, the ever elusive and much needed sleep, “I’m not sure. I’m not one usually so quick to anger. It was either that or crying.” Kaida wiped at his brow soothingly with her delicate fingers, “Oh, Kakashi…you idiot.” Kakashi huffed out a short bark of laughter, “Yeah.” 

Kaida had sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “Do you know anyone with a spare? Maybe I can go…” He was shaking his head and cutting her off before she could finish, “No. I’m usually not this reckless. I’ve never been captured like that before. I also always have spares in case I lose one out on a mission but it slipped my mind to get another made with everything that’s been going on. I have half the mind to blast the damn thing open.” Kaida snuggled into his side and placed her hand on his bent knee, “Well, I don’t know about you but I’m so tired I could sleep here. We’ve been in worse right? At least we are safe.” Kakashi couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. His eyes closed and he nodded as their bodies relaxed, “Yeah. Don’t really have the chakra right now anyhow.” Soon Kaida’s breathing became soft and even and he found that his own soon began to match. He felt his limbs go heavy and the next thing he knew was darkness.

Kakashi started awake and flinched at the possible threat when a hand grasped at his shoulder, “Oh, Kakashi. How long have you two been out here?” Kakashi shook his head to clear the cobwebs and felt Kaida stir next to him as she woke. He glanced up at the woman in front of them. It was his neighbor. A senior member of the village, “Mrs. Howakana?” The old woman who was carrying a small basket filled with fruit and eggs smiled, “Yes, dear. Are you locked out?” Kakashi swiped at his face and sat up from where he was slumped against his front door, “Yeah. Unfortunately, I lost my last key while on the mission I just got back from.” The old woman gave a side glance to the slowly waking Kaida, “ _Mission_ eh? She’s a pretty one. Never seen you with a lady friend before.” Kakashi stiffened and Kaida made to pull away from him. The older woman cackled and waved her hand at them both, “Oh don’t be shy! You’re young! Enjoy your time together. I sure did while I was younger and my dear husband Kinobo was still alive. I’m glad to finally see you with someone, Kakashi. You poor shinobi so often lead lonely lives while protecting those not as talented as yourselves.” 

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “Well, um, you see…she’s…” Mrs. Howakana pointed a wrinkled finger into his face, “Don’t try and deny it, Kakashi. I may be old, but I’m not senile. I’ve known you for six years now and not once have you ever brought a lady home even after a mission. This one seems worth keeping too. She’s a real beauty. I bet your children would be even more so. Though I have to ask, just what _have_ you been up to? You both look a mess. Oh, never mind, that’s none of my business.” The older woman beamed and Kakashi felt like burying himself into a hole. Before he could say anything more his neighbor was looking at Kaida, “What’s your name sweet girl?” Kaida blushed and murmured, “Kaida.” The older woman clasped her hands to her chest which caused an apple to tumble out from her basket. Kakashi scooped it up and tucked it back in with the rest of her goods without her noticing, “Oh how lovely, little dragon! That’s a beautiful, sweet, but strong name for one such as yourself.” 

Kakashi cleared his throat, “Mrs. Howakana, do you know if the landlord is home? He was out of town when I left.” The woman frowned and clicked her tongue, “That _man_. Do you know that he has yet to fix the broken window in my bedroom from when the kids were playing ball down in the courtyard? That was two months ago! He’s never home. Or at least he pretends not to be. If I thought it would do any good I’d give him a piece of my mind.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, “Is he that bad? I had no idea. Would you like me to have a word with him?” The older woman cried out in happiness, “Oh, would you dear boy? I hate causing any trouble but it gets quite damp and drafty when it rains. I’m not as tough as I used to be. No matter what I’d like to think.” 

Kakashi smiled tiredly at the older woman's wink, “I don’t mind. If he doesn't fix your window in the next week let me know. I’ll do it myself.” The older woman patted his shoulder as he tried to stifle a yawn, “Such a sweet young man. Oh my! You still seem so tired. How late were you two burning the midnight oil?” Kakashi choked on the last bit of yawn, “Akk! No! Mrs. Howakana, it’s not like that. Like I said, I was on a mission. Just got back.” Kaida held out a hand to the older woman, “Please, Mrs. Howakana, Kakashi is right. He’s protecting me, that’s why I’m here, but he hasn’t truly slept or eaten in days and needs to get inside. Do you know where the landlord is?” The woman clicked her tongue and shook her head, “Dear me. I’m so sorry for dragging on this conversation for so long. Wait here a moment.”

She climbed easily to her feet, something Kakashi was quite jealous of as his own legs felt numb and extremely sore. The older woman unlocked her door and stepped inside but was returning shortly with something clutched in her hand. She bent down to Kakashi where he was still crumpled against his door like some kind of beggar and opened her palm, “I hope you don’t mind but I made a copy of your spare, just in case you ever needed it. I had thought I left a note telling you that but maybe I didn’t. Who knows? I’m old. Memories do tend to slip here and there.” Kakashi’s eyes widened and he leaned forward to grasp at the gold metal in her hand as she laughed, “Mrs. Howakana, you are a lifesaver. Thank you.” She waved his thanks away, “Kakashi, please. If you ever should need anything, if I can, I will provide. Come by any time. You’ve done more for this village than you know so I’m more than happy to give back to you.” Kakashi struggled to stand and Kaida was jumping up to help him to his feet, “I appreciate that. Take care Mrs. Howakana. Thank you again.” The older woman clicked her tongue once more, “You just take care of this pretty one. There’s something about her. She’s special. I can tell.” 

Kakashi bowed towards the woman and Kaida followed suit, her cheeks blazing red. The woman cackled and wiped at her tears of humor, “Oh, you two. Stop bowing before you fall over and go get some rest. I’ll be here if you need anything. Anything at all.” The elder made her way into her home chuckling all the way and Kakashi turned to insert the key into the lock. It slid open easily and he pushed the door open with his palm, “I’m going to fix anything she needs me to. Personal handyman to Mrs. Howakana is my new title.” Kaida laughed softly and helped him inside the dark apartment. He set the key on the small table just inside the door and nudged it shut with his shoulder then turned the lock. He sighed and stood still for a moment relishing in the instant feeling of relief that washed over him with finally being home, “Kaida you can rest easy now. You’re safe. We’re safe.” Kaida rubbed a thumb against his ribs, “I know.”


	8. Recovery and Ramen

Kakashi’s apartment filled with soft warm light as he reached over and flicked a switch on the wall. All was just as he left it, though maybe slightly dustier. He was thankful he had had the time to clean before he left on his mission. He didn’t want her first impression of his home to be that of a slovenly bachelor since he wasn’t really, “So, this is where I live.” Kaida looked around at the layout of the apartment as he pried off his shoes using her shoulder as a brace, “This is really nice. I like the open design, makes it seem larger than it is.” Kakashi nodded and nudged his shoes away with his toes, “That’s why I picked it. The only real closed off room is the bathroom.” Kaida hummed as she continued to survey her new surroundings, “In speaking of which, do you mind if I…?” Kakashi shifted and removed his arm from her shoulder, “No, please. Go ahead. If you want to shower, you can. There are clean towels in the cabinet and I think I have an extra toothbrush in there too.” Kaida nodded and then bent down to unwrap her bindings that held the sandals to her feet so she could remove them. She stood then took a half step forward, “Will you be alright?” Kakashi waved a hand in dismissal, “Yeah. Go get cleaned up. Take as long as you want. Make yourself at home.” Kaida reached out and gave his hand a small squeeze with a smile, “Thank you, Kakashi. I won’t take long.” 

He watched her pad softly away and once she was behind the closed door he eased his way slowly to his wardrobe in the area of his bedroom. He pulled out a pair of drawstring shorts, a t-shirt that was snug fitting on him, and a pair of thick cotton socks. He braced himself against the wall as he carried them to the bathroom. He heard the water in the shower going and knocked on the door as he set the clothing onto the long console table set against the wall, “Kaida, there are some clothes out here for you.” He heard her muffled thank you and then turned to make his way to his couch. He eased himself down and leaned his head back to rest on the soft back cushion. The sound of the water was soothing. The couch cushions were plushy and warm. The early morning sunlight barely peaked through all of his closed dark gray curtains keeping the room dim with only the single small lamp illuminated. Soon his eyes were closing and he was asleep again.

\---- 

Kakashi’s brain slowly came back to consciousness and soft lips were pressed onto his forehead. His sleepy eye opened and met the damp, pink face of Kaida. Her hair was wrapped expertly into one of his navy blue towels, she was dressed in his clothing and she was smiling down at him, her hands cupping his covered cheeks. His heart skipped a beat at her beauty, “Kaida…” She pulled away and offered him her hand, “Finally. Took me forever to wake you. Come on. Let's get you to bed. You’re exhausted.” Kakashi shook his head, “I’m filthy. I want to shower.” Kaida raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” He nodded in reply. She had braced her hands under his forearms to help him up and he groaned as he stood. The level of soreness currently in his muscles had them feeling like they had been doused in acid. A hot shower would do him good. Then more sleep. These naps, as wonderful as they were, wouldn’t suffice for much longer.

Kaida looked up at his face, “Are you sure you need to shower?” Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the question, “Yes. I reek.” Kaida laughed and nodded in agreement, “You’re right, you do stink. No, I mean, maybe a bath would be better suited. You can sit down that way.” Kakashi’s eye narrowed but he was smiling under his mask knowing she was only teasing, “It’s pretty bad huh? I do not want to lay in my bed smelling like this. I would have to burn my linens.” Kaida laughed, “Well then, a bath is definitely called for if arson is the outcome without one.” Kakashi stretched his arms above his head and groaned again, “Damn, I haven’t been this sore in a while. Do you mind going into the kitchen and getting me a couple of pain relievers? They are in the cupboard above the sink. Glasses are in the one next to the fridge.” Kaida glanced to the kitchen and back again, “Of course. You’ll be alright getting around?” Kakashi supported himself on the arm of the couch as he made to walk to the bathroom, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Kakashi limped gingerly to the bathroom and noticed immediately that Kaida had discarded her ruined clothing in the wastebasket. The socks he had given her remained neatly bundled next to the sink. Her towel was folded and hanging from the towel rack. He laughed inwardly as he pulled his shirt off and yanked his mask away tossing both soiled bits of material haphazardly onto the floor. _She’s a_ c _onsiderate house guest and you’re acting like a slob._ He leaned down against his palms on the counter to gaze at his features in the mirror. His eyes were heavy, puffy, and bruised looking underneath from lack of sleep. His body, though it looked undamaged, felt like it had been put through a meat grinder. He really hoped he could move tomorrow or rather later today. 

Kaida knocked softly on the door jamb and he shifted his tired gaze from the mirror over to her. She had removed the towel from her hair to drape it across her arm and her hair fell in wavy damp tendrils over her shoulders. In the bright light of the bathroom, he could see she still had lingering shadows of bruising along her cheek and under her eye. Though thankfully the cuts were gone and the swelling had also disappeared. She had at least managed to heal herself partially and for that he was glad. She offered her open palm to him which held two small pills and he plucked them away to toss into his mouth. He then reached for the glass of water offered next and drained it in a few quick gulps, “Mmm, thank you.” Kaida nodded as she hung her towel on the doorknob and took the glass back from him, “Can I help you?” Kakashi shook his head, “I think I can manage.” Kaida clutched the empty glass to her chest, “Alright, well I’ll just…if you need me…I’m here. Be careful.” 

Kakashi smiled at her parting words as she clicked the door shut. He turned and leaned over to turn on the hot water, bracing himself shakily against the tub ledge. _So far so good._ When he tried to place the stopper into the drain the awkward position made his leg cramp and he fell to his knees onto the tile. His elbow had knocked into the bottles of shampoo and soap and they clattered loudly into the bottom of the empty tub, “Ung! Damn it!” He heard the door behind him fling open to bang loudly into the wall, “Kakashi! Are you alright?!” He braced his right forearm against the porcelain and hung his head as he gritted his teeth against the pain the mother of all charlie horses was currently causing in his left calf. 

His free hand massaged fruitlessly at his leg, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a… _cramp_. Nng! Arrg!” Kaida set the glass on the counter then was kneeling behind him, using her hands to massage and press into his painful convulsing muscle. He remained bent over the tub, leg stretched out behind him, as her fingers tried to cease the cramping. Kaida huffed, “You should have let me help you.” He then felt her body press into his back as she reached over to place the stopper in the drain, “Here, turn around, Kakashi.” He managed to turn his hips to plop down onto the tile so he was sitting longways against the side of the tub. His right hand clutched the ledge while his left tried to dig into the muscle tissue of his left leg. He glanced at her face and her eyes looked sad, they were a dark blue now, was she pitying him? Thinking he was weak? No, it wasn’t her. He was pitying himself. He always did after being injured if he thought about it. He always thought he could do better and usually moped around until he felt well enough to resume training or go on another mission. Though he had never had anyone here to see that side of him. _You’re such a baby. Baka._

Kaida massaged at his leg further and then leaned in to press her mouth against his. Kakashi backed his head away, “Kaida…you’re too tired. Don’t. I’m fine.” Kaida shook her head as her fingers continued to press and rub at the still convulsing flesh, “Please. Let me do this. It’s my fault you’re in this state.” Kakashi huffed out a harsh bit of laughter, “You didn’t cause this Kaida. It’s only a cramp. If I can’t deal with this then what kind of shinobi am I? I’ve been stabbed multiple times through vital organs with blades and jutsu alike, broken so many bones all at once I was sure I’d never walk again and then some. This is nothing.” Kaida sighed and rubbed her thumb against a bit of muscle that made him shiver with how good it felt, “Kakashi, you were alone all those times though right? You never had anyone take care of you, witness you in your weaker moments.” _As per usual, she is reading my damn mind again._

Kakashi lowered his head and she continued on more softly as the room filled with steam, “It’s like you said to me before, I never had anyone truly care about me because of what I am, and I never _let_ anyone for fear of being hurt. You’ve never had that either have you?” Kakashi lifted his face and peered at the dark blue orbs he felt could see directly into his soul, “I guess we really are more alike than not. I just don’t want you overdoing it. Straining yourself to help me with something like this. It’s just a cramp.” Kaida was already shaking her head to disagree, “We are a lot alike, and it’s a bit scary, but if you think this isn't important, you’re wrong. You’re in pain. I can’t stand that. I hate that I wasn’t able to heal your arm soon enough and now you have a scar. I hate you have to take medicines for small things that I could usually heal quickly. _I’m_ not strong enough. I’m the weak one, not _you_. You’re so very strong, and this cramp, as small as you think it is, it’s a result of all of the vast amount of effort you put out to keep us safe. You didn’t give up even when your body wanted to. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Kakashi sighed and wiped at his face, his leg still burned like fire, but with Kaida upset, he suddenly didn’t care. He took a moment to plan the words he wanted to say while his mind was muddled with weariness, “I think we are going to have to agree to disagree on this one, little dragon. I doubt it will be the last time either. We both want to protect each other even at the detriment of ourselves. We’ve already done it numerous times before. So how about this…if I let you help me get into this godforsaken bathtub, let you help me out of it once I’m clean, and into bed so I can sleep, will you _please_ not use any more of your energy, at least for the next few days to try and heal me? Deal?” Kaida paused in her massaging and her eyes slowly lightened back into their blue-gray color as she lifted up onto her knees and was suddenly pressed back against him. He didn’t understand her actions but relished in them all the same. He heard the water shut off and she was then quickly kneeling back down next to him, taking her warmth away. The light bulb went off dimly inside of his weary head. _Idiot. Your apartment was about to flood._ Kaida tucked her hands into her lap, “On one condition maybe?” Kakashi tilted his head to rest against the tub and laughed tiredly, “Knew that was coming.” Kaida stammered, “Never mind. It’s nothing.” He instantly lifted his head, her cheeks had turned rosy and Kakashi felt guilty for hurting her feelings, “Kaida, I’m sorry for laughing. Tell me.” 

Kaida’s eyes closed and she waved a hand at him to dismiss his statement, “No it’s not that. I…I…that is…can I sleep with you? I mean…just sleep. I’m still a bit anxious…I…” Kakashi grabbed at the wrist of the hand that was still slowly rubbing at his cramping calf. She tried to pull away and he instantly loosened his hold, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just need you to really listen to me right now. Kaida, if you ever feel frightened, uncomfortable, anxious…if you _need_ me just for support, comfort, or just want to talk, _anything_ , you don’t ever have to ask.” Kaida tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, “This is all so new to me but I’ll try to remember that.” Kakashi rubbed his thumb over her wrist, “It’s new for me too. So…let’s learn together maybe?” Kaida smiled and looked up at him, her cheeks the deepest shade of rose he’d seen yet, it was as beautiful as her following words, “I’d like that.”

Kakashi still couldn’t peg her down. Some moments she was so strong, sassy, gave no quarter like the thorns covering a rose bush. Then other times she was like the fallen petals of a rose, a tiny delicate piece of flower easily trampled if you weren’t looking where you stepped. Just like her eyes, she changed so often. He didn’t know what the future held for them but the way things seemed, they wanted to be together. Though wanting someone and having that actually happen, in his life, had never been the case. Was this another of those instances? Did she really just need him for comfort from what they had been through? Did her saying she liked him mean she only wanted to be friends? He shook his head. _No._ They had been more intimate than that already. Though what if it were to fade once she realized she was truly safe? Once the aftermath of their ordeal became a distant memory? Would her feelings change as quickly as her eyes did? 

His thoughts were broken when a warm hand pressed against his exposed cheek, “Kakashi? Are you alright? How’s your leg?” He lifted his head to press against her palm more firmly, “Yeah, better. Just tired. It’s tired, I mean sore. _I’m_ tired.” She rolled up onto her knees then stood and offered him her hand, “Let’s get you in the tub.” Kakashi took her hand and let her help him to his feet, “You can’t bathe with your pants on. Come on, take them off.” Even though they had seen each other naked, somehow in his home he felt reluctant to remove them in front of her. He supposed they both had a few more days of awkward moments to face even now in recovery mode. Kaida sighed, “Kakashi…unless you want me to take them off for you…” Kakashi shook his head as a shiver crept up his spine at her words, “No. I’m fine…I just think I used all my last brain cells on the last bit of conversation we had. It’s mostly my legs anyways. They just don’t seem to want to obey me.” Kaida smiled and helped brace him as he fumbled with his pants, “I think you did too. You used some big words there. You were quite eloquent. Now…not so much.” 

Kakashi grunted as he tried to pull his now unbuttoned pants from his legs by his feet, “Got my point across didn’t I?” Kaida rolled her eyes, “Kakashi, hold on to the wall.” Kakashi frowned and sputtered as his hand gripped at the towel bar, “You don’t have to…I can…” Kaida had bent at the waist and began tugging the pooled fabric of his pants from his feet. She tossed them into the corner where his shirt and mask laid, “Thanks.” Kaida didn’t respond but then stepped around him into the tub, hissing at the heat while she scooped up the bottles of hygiene products now floating in the water, “Mm…it’s hot, but feels good. I may need to add some cold water for you though. Come here. Step in.” Kakashi braced his arms against hers to let her help him into the tub. His left leg had finally stopped cramping so badly but it still hurt like crazy as he lifted it up over the edge. The second his foot hit the water he yanked it out almost falling backward, “What the hell?! That’s not hot that is boiling! How can you stand in it?!” Kaida stumbled and he tried to right himself so they didn’t fall. She began giggling, “I mean, it’s hot, but it feels nice.” 

Kakashi glowered and braced an arm on her shoulder and the towel bar as she laughed at him, “It’s not _that_ hot.” Kakashi huffed at her, “You really are part dragon if you can stand that.” Kaida smiled and reached over to open the tap to add some cold water, “Or maybe there’s just something I’m better at than you…okay, it’s cooling down now. Get in.” Kakashi let Kaida guide him into the still stinging hot, but no longer flesh melting, water. She had pressed herself into the wall where the showerhead still dripped, the water falling onto her shoulder, “Kaida, your shirt is getting wet.” Kaida shrugged, “I’m just bracing myself to help you into the water. It’s fine. Sit.” Kakashi supported himself with an arm against the wall and grasped her hand so he slowly lowered into the tub. He flinched as his sensitive parts came in contact with the surface of the water, it was still extremely hot, but she was right, it also felt good. He stretched his legs out in between her feet and then slumped his shoulders and sighed happily. 

He heard her soft laugh and splashes as she eased her way out of the tub, “Feels nice right?” Kakashi leaned back and rested himself against the back of the bathtub, “Hmm…it’s still too hot, but I guess so…” Kaida keeled down and began scooping water into her palms to pour over his shoulders. At some point, she had retrieved the glass he had drank from and began scooping water up to wet his hair. His body relaxed ever further as he became used to the scalding temperature and at the touch of her hands. He almost purred when her fingers begin to scrub his scalp. _When did she open the shampoo?_ _Who cares?_ He then wanted to whine like a puppy when her hands eventually stopped, but the wonderful warm water now pouring over his head, washing away the dirt and grime with the shampoo, felt just as good. He was feeling better and better by the second. 

Kaida began washing his shoulders, chest, stomach. Kakashi rested his head against the tile behind him and felt like he was falling asleep, “Mmm. Kai.” Kaida gripped his shoulder, “Oh no you don’t. No falling asleep. Give me two more minutes, and then I’ll get you to bed.” She washed his face and neck then his legs and feet. She cleared her throat, “Um…there, most of you is clean. If you want to take care of the rest, I’ll get you a towel.” Kakashi cracked his eye open and smiled at crookedly at her, “I think I can handle that.” He ran the soap along his more private areas to wash away the sweat and grunge as she stood to walk to the cabinet for a towel. She kept her back turned and made slow work of unfolding it. He smiled at her sudden shyness as he quickly washed, “Never had anyone bathe me this much before. Other than a nurse or two by sponge with lukewarm water in the hospital. This was way better. I think I’m clean enough now.” 

Kaida nodded and lowered the lid of the toilet so that she could set the towel down. She then offered him both of her hands and helped him stand. He lifted one foot then the other out from the water and stood on the mat. She handed him in the towel and then bent over to lift the stopper so that the water could drain. When she stood back up her shoulder brushed against his arm and he smiled as he wrapped the towel around his waist, “Thank you, Kaida. You didn’t have to do all of this. You’re going to spoil me.” Kaida laughed softly, “I don’t mind, really. Though I have a feeling you’re hard to spoil. Even with all those sponge baths.” Kakashi shrugged and wiped the hair that was plastered wetly against his forehead away from his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know. Wouldn’t mind finding out…sponge baths are not all they are cracked up to be.” Kaida rolled her eyes and smiled, “Well, then how about I spoil you further and tuck you into bed?” Kakashi grinned and yawned, “Mmm…well, I am a little old for that sort of thing, but I guess I could make an exception.” 

Kaida grabbed the glass from the edge of the tub and then took one of his hands with the other to lead him from the room. Can you make it to your bedroom? I want to get some water.” Kakashi nodded, “Yeah. I’m okay. Really, Kaida. I’ll get dressed, get whatever you want. If you’re hungry I think I have a couple of instant ramen cups in the pantry.” Kaida shook her head, “No. I’m too tired to eat. Just thirsty.” Kakashi nodded and watched her walk slowly to the kitchen to get another glass to fill with tap water. He liked seeing her there. He had never had anyone in his home like this. He could get used to it. If it were her. 

He smiled to himself as he tore his gaze away from her leaning tiredly against the counter and shuffled towards his room to pull on a pair of black shorts. He then used the towel to dry his hair. His face was fully covered in the material when he heard shuffling from behind him and pulled the fabric away to see Kaida pulling his covers down and fluffing his pillows. The only light, now that she had turned off the small lamp in the main room, was coming in from the sides of the curtained windows, but it was just enough to see by. He smiled and shook his head while hanging the towel on the knob of the dresser. 

Kaida turned and fidgeted with her fingers, “So…it is okay that I…sleep here, with you? I don’t want to impose. I don’t want to make things…” Kakashi slightly limped his way towards her, backing her up until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she was forced to sit, “Kaida, I already told you why it’s more than alright. Scoot, hope you don’t mind the wall.” He watched as she pulled her knees up and pushed herself over to the far side of the bed then wiggled her way under the covers. Kakashi sat on the edge of the mattress and slowly lifted his legs up with a grunt. As soon as he was lying flat and his head was cushioned against his soft pillows he sighed, “This beats rock and moss any day. I don’t think I’m ever going to leave my bed again. Especially with the current company.” Kaida snorted quietly and laid down next to him, “We’ll need to eat eventually.” Kakashi huffed, “Not if we’re asleep. I want to sleep forever.” 

He felt Kaida shift next to him and he turned his head to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling with her hands threaded on her stomach, “Kaida, what’s wrong?” He saw her give the slightest shake of her head and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, “Mm. Just a bit…I don’t know…nervous? It still hasn’t hit me that I’m really safe. Not just from Orochimaru, but that I won’t be kicked out of this village, as long as I don’t give your Hokage a reason to do so. It doesn’t feel real. I don’t know my next move. It’s scary.” Kakashi yawned and placed his warm hand on top of hers, “You _are_ safe here. I promise. Once we’ve rested up we can plan the next move. Lady Tsunade would like to talk to you more. I would too. Maybe…maybe the Leaf can become your new home. Seems to be the only place so far that has opened their doors willingly.” He heard Kaida sigh and for some reason it made his gut tighten in a bad way. Was she really already thinking about leaving? 

Kaida turned her head so she could look at him fully, “I don’t know what that’s like. I feel like I should be ready to run but I’m so tired of doing that. What if I can’t find my place here, contribute? What if the villagers don’t accept me? I would have to leave and then it would be the same thing all over again. Running. Hiding. For the rest of my life.” Kakashi grunted as he rolled onto his side to face her, “I think…you should take things day by day. For now. You are welcome here. That I know. No one is going to force you to leave. You’re not alone anymore Kaida. You don’t have to figure things out by yourself. I…I’m here. If you need me. However you need me.” Kaida swiped at her eyes removing the sudden tears there and then rolled over to face him. Her damp cheeks pinked as she whispered, “Will you hold me?” Kakashi instantly lifted his arm inviting her closer as his stomach filled with a lovely warmth, “Get over here.” 

Kakashi tucked her tightly into his chest when she scooted closer to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and inhaled deeply. Her hair smelled like his shampoo and the skin on her shoulder was soft and warm under the damp sleeve of the shirt she wore. He closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction as his thumb rubbed against the skin of her shoulder. “For someone who can summon hounds you sure act like a cat sometimes.” Kakashi made a full-on purring noise and then nuzzled his chin against her hair causing her to laugh. “Meow.” She tangled her feet in with his and pressed her palm against his chest, “Time to sleep shinobi.” Kakashi sighed and mumbled, “No argument here.” They fell into silence while he held her tightly and soon they were both fast asleep.

\------

Kakashi woke and instantly placed his hand onto the bed next to him. It was still warm but empty. He frowned and managed to crack an eye open. Doing so confirmed that Kaida was gone. He inhaled deeply and turned over to face the kitchen. Kaida was there leaning against the counter draining a glass of water. Her hair was messy and falling along her back in dark blonde waves. She wiped at her mouth and set the glass into the sink. He watched her silently. The yellow light from the streetlamp outside the small kitchen window glowed warmly against her skin. She set the glass onto the counter, turned, and began to make her way back to the bed. When she was just feet from him she smiled down at him, “Awake?” Kakashi hummed and dug his head into his pillow, “No.” 

He heard her quiet laughter, “Sleep talking then…” Kakashi groaned, “No. Just sleeping.” Kaida slid back into the bed and he rolled over to tuck her in against his body. Her leg curled up over his and her hand slid up across his torso and he was suddenly quite awake. His hand ran over her shoulder and he tucked his pillow under his chin so he could see her face better, “Kai…” She smiled and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, “That’s the second time you’ve called me that.” He breathed in deeply trying to get his sudden thoughts of her warm breath, long legs, and soft hands from his mind. It would be so easy to give in to his wants. _Don’t go there. Not yet._ Kakashi lifted his hand from her shoulder to rub at his eyes, “You don’t like it?” Kaida shook her head, “No, I do actually. It’s way better than monkey…” Kakashi laughed softly, “I suppose it is.” He glanced at the curtained window trying to gauge the time, “I wonder how long we slept.” Kaida pulled her head back so she could look at him, “The oven clock said it was almost nine.” Kakashi hummed, “Must be evening then. We didn’t sleep forever after all.” 

Kaida tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, “Sorry to break it to you. I’m still tired but I feel a lot better. How do you feel?” Kakashi gave his legs a testing stretch and sighed, “I’m still sore as hell but I don’t feel like absolute dog crap anymore.” Kaida laughed, “Well you definitely don’t smell like it anymore either. So I guess that’s a win?” Kakashi growled playfully at her teasing and grabbed her waist trying to tickle her. Her loud squeal and laughter made his soul hum with happiness. He could listen to the sound all day, though the moment quickly backfired. She was definitely ticklish but it made her squirm around and as she tried to get away from him, her legs bent so that her knees brushed against his groin in a not so gentle way. He grunted and stopped his actions. “Oof. Er…ow.” Kaida gasped through her breathy laughter, “Oh, Kakashi…I’m sorry!” She had shifted away from him and lifted herself up on to an elbow to look down at him worriedly, “Are you okay?” Kakashi rolled onto his back and breathed slowly, willing the discomfort in his groin away, “Mm..yeah. You’ve done that twice now. Your knees are dangerous weapons.” Kaida covered her mouth as her eyes went wide, “Oh…you're right! I’m so sorry.” 

Kakashi waved away her comment, “It’s fine. Just try not to make it a habit? I do want kids someday. Deal?” Kaida nodded and blushed, “Erm...yeah…deal.” Kakashi reached out for her, his hand resting onto her stomach, finding it the only place to touch as she sat further away now. Almost as if he had coaxed it to do so, her stomach growled. Kakashi laughed, “Either you’re stomach just growled at me in anger or it’s time to eat. Maybe both.” Kaida smiled and rolled her eyes, “Yes, my stomach is angry at _you_. The one who has been giving me food and asking me if I’m hungry all the time.” Kakashi lifted up so he could prop his head onto his hand and meet her gaze more evenly an idea striking him, “Well, I want to feed you. Want to go on a date with me?” 

Kaida fidgeted at the edge of the sheet, “What, right now?” Kakashi gave a semi shrug in his current position, “Why not? We are kind of doing this all backward anyway. You’re hungry aren't you?” Kaida nodded and pulled the sheet up to her stomach, “Yes.” Kakashi lifted himself up and slung his sore legs over the side of the bed. He placed his feet against the floor and then turned to offer his hand to her. She dropped the sheet and took it as he helped her climb over to sit next to him, “Kakashi, I’m not really presentable.” He clicked his tongue, “Don’t worry about that. Come on.”

He eased himself from the bed, glad his legs didn’t immediately give out on him. They were aching but he wasn’t shaking or fearful that he would collapse. It made his plan easier. He grabbed her hand and helped pull her from the bed towards the couch. Kaida frowned up at him as she sat, “Kakashi?” Kakashi grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the chair that sat to the side of the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders and face like a cloak as he made his way to the front door, “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

Kakashi stepped out into the hall and walked the few steps to Mrs. Howakana’s apartment. He pressed his ear against the door and was happy to hear her TV still on. He rapped his knuckles gently on the door and heard a startled, “One moment!” A few seconds later he heard her lock clicking and the door cracked open, “Kakashi. What is it, my dear? Do you need something?” Kakashi smiled at the older woman, “You really should ask who’s there before opening your door and yes I do need a favor. I apologize for bothering you so late.” The older woman clicked her tongue, “I knew it was you. I told you to come by if you needed something. Knew it was only a matter of time. Besides, no one comes knocking these days unless it’s my daughter or dinner. The latter of which I think you might be in search of.” Kakashi smiled, “Smart woman. Would you mind terribly if I use your phone to order some Ichiraku?” The older woman stepped back and invited him into her home, “Of course not but don’t you have a phone of your own? You’re young, I think you would.” Kakashi nodded, “Yes, I do, but you see…it’s kind of…she’s never had Ichiraku.” Mrs. Howakana burst into laughter, “My dear boy! If you were any more asinine, I would wonder how you were a Jonin. You’re planning a little romantic dinner for two but are still too beat to go out and get it yourself. I’m right, aren’t I? Oh, this _is_ wonderful! Come on, dear.” 

Kakashi felt his face redden under the blanket but he followed her towards the kitchen. She pulled a menu out from a drawer and handed it to him, “Here. Order whatever you like. Dinner is on me.” Kakashi lifted his hand to wave at her in protest, “Mrs. Howakana, I can’t accept.” She shoved the menu up to his concealed face, “You can and you will. No arguing, just put it on my tab.” Kakashi took the paper from her wrinkled hand and gave her a small bow, “Thank you.” Mrs. Howakana nodded, “Good boy. How’s Kaida?” Kakashi sighed as he looked over the menu, “She’s better, I think. Probably feeling a little out of sorts though. She’s all alone now and in a new village after being held captive by…well, I probably shouldn’t talk about that...” Mrs. Howakana nodded in understanding, “So I take it you saved her then?” Kakashi laughed quietly, “Other way around actually.” 

Mrs. Howakana rubbed at her chin, “Ah…the knight and the dragon…not enemies after all. Reminds me of a book I recently finished. I should loan it to you.” Kakashi glanced up from looking over all the different types of ramen and side dishes Ichiraku offered, “Huh. Interesting. Didn’t think of it like that.” Mrs. Howakana began petting the sleek black cat that had jumped up onto the counter in between them, “Most people think the knight will end up with the princess just for saving her. It’s how it’s always been. Though, what if there is no princess, just a lonely dragon, just as beautiful, just as wonderful but is shunned because of what she is? What if the knight was never meant to be with royalty but, rather, someone who can bring true magic, happiness to their life?” Kakashi's eyes widened. Did she somehow now what Kaida was? The old woman before him smiled happily and gave the cat a good ear scratch, “It may not be my place to say but I’ve seen you these last few years. You come and go quietly, so calm and cool, back and forth, on mission after mission, but your eye tells the truth even though you hide your face and that Sharingan of yours. Eyes are the windows to the soul after all. You have a fire inside of you. A passion. Just like that girl does, if her name is any indication. Let it out, Kakashi. You shouldn’t keep living life as you are waiting on a princess.”

Kakashi reached out a hand to pet the cat who had turned its attention to him, “I don’t think I was ever waiting for a princess…” Mrs. Howakana swatted at his shoulder, “Oh Kakashi, don’t think I haven't seen your nose shoved in those books all about love and adventure. You _live_ the adventure part. It’s time you open yourself up to the love my boy.” Kakashi pinked further at her words. He regretted never really talking to this woman. In a few short encounters, she had been able to peg him down and told him the truth he had avoided for so long. He just didn’t know how to proceed so he decided to ask her for more of her wisdom, “So, how does a knight approach the dragon…let her know how he feels without getting burned?” Mrs. Howakana clutched her chest and cackled, “Oh you silly boy! The way the two of you were curled around each other this morning, you have to ask? Just _talk_ to her. If you feel you need to test the waters, this is a good start.” She pointed to the menu in his hands and he glanced at it, “That’s…I told her I wanted ramen shop and bookstore moments. This isn’t quite the same thing but I think…I think it could…” Mrs. Howakana placed her hand on his shoulder, “Seems to me your situation isn’t of the normal boy meets girl, boy takes girl on dates and falls in love variety. Don’t force things into a bubble. It will surely burst then.” 

Kakashi lowered his head, his mind filled with her words gave him much food for thought. His stomach growled and food came back to the forefront of his mind, “I really need to order. She’s starving and alone. I told her I’d only be a minute.” Mrs. Howakana plucked the menu from his fingers, “Pork ramen.” Kakashi cocked his head, “What about it?” She smiled and shook her head, “It’s the best. Go back to her. I’ll order for you if you trust me.” She winked and Kakashi smiled, “You really can’t go wrong with anything off the menu.” She laughed and clutched the paper to her chest, “You have a point there! So I can’t go wrong! Now go, I’ll make sure Teuchi gets it delivered quickly.” Kakashi shifted the blanket and bowed, “Thank you Mrs. Howakana.” She clicked her tongue at him and pushed him from her kitchen, “Please stop bowing to me! You’ll give me a complex in my old age.” Kakashi laughed as she pushed him out her front door back towards his own apartment, “Just take it moment by moment dear, but don’t hide your feelings. Don’t fight them.” _Moment by moment, again…_

Kakashi gave her a wave goodbye and opened his front door. He hadn’t been gone long but Kaida was curled up on the couch fast asleep. He padded over to her silently and unfurled the blanket from his body. He eased himself down next to her and covered her up glad she hadn’t woken. He sat watching her sleep in the glow of the yellow street lamp streaming in from the kitchen window. His mind was full. Mrs. Howakana had given him a lot to think about. Maybe Kaida had been right. Moment to moment, regardless of the order, wasn’t such a bad way to live. He could still have those ramen shop and bookstore moments, but he could also act on his feelings whenever the moment presented itself. Why wait? He'd waited all his life. If Kaida wanted something more right then, who was he to say no, trying to force them both into a strict timeline, on a planned course that only he had set? The old woman was right too. He thought he had been waiting for a princess to protect, save, love. Maybe it was a special little dragon that was meant for him. 

He closed his eyes and looked inside himself trying to find the crumbled bits of wall he had built to keep her out when they had first met, just to realize it was no longer there. Not a brick or piece of rock was in sight. It was nonexistent. He was now standing in an open field of bright red and orange wildflowers. They burned brightly in color like flames in the wind. Said wind tousled his hair and felt warm against his skin as it whispered her name to him and petals flew up and surrounded him like her soft touch. His heart stuttered and he took a deep breath. _Is this love?_ His eyes snapped opened when he felt her feet push against his thigh as she stretched, “Mmm…Kashi?” He reached out and placed his hot palm onto her covered hip, “I’m here.” She shifted to look over at him and whispered sleepily, “I fell asleep. Sorry.” 

Kakashi smiled and rubbed his hand back and forth over her hip, hopefully in a soothing manner, “You don’t have to apologize. Sleep if you need to. What woke you up?” Kaida stretched her legs out to rest across his lap as she turned onto her back. His hand moved to rest on her shins and she yawned, “Dunno. Felt something.” Kakashi began rubbing his thumb back and forth over the blanket that covered her legs. Their bare skin was warmed by the shelter of the material and it felt wonderful, “Like what?” She pulled the edge of the blanket up to her mouth and closed her eyes to mumble sleepily, “I’m…not sure. A spike of energy maybe? You okay?” Kakashi smiled and squeezed her calf, “Yeah. I’m…good.” She cracked an eye open, “I know you wanted to have a date, but I’m pretty tired still. Sorry.”

He slid along the back of the couch propping his head on his fist so she could see him easily in her prone position, “Hey, no one said we were _going_ anywhere. The date is here.” Kaida frowned, “What are you up to, Kakashi?” He smiled, “Kakashi again is it?” Her brow pulled down further, “What do you mean?” Kakashi pushed away a strand of her blonde hair that had fallen across her forehead with his left forefinger, “You called me Kashi earlier. I kind of liked it.” If he could have seen her face in light brighter than the one from outside, he would have sworn she blushed. Just then her stomach grumbled loudly and he laughed, “I swear your stomach hates me.” 

Kaida shifted slightly and touched her belly, “I guess it’s been too long without real food.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “You think? You never would take enough. I’m going to feed you.” Kaida lifted herself up onto her elbows, “Date. Right, I’ll get up. Do you need help cooking?” Kakashi laughed, “Cooking? I’m too tired to cook.” She cocked her head, “I’m confused. We aren’t leaving but you’re not cooking…oh…Mrs. Howakana! You went across the hall, didn’t you? Kakashi, you asked her to cook for us this late?! Seriously?” Kakashi lifted his hand from her hip, “Easy there fireball. I did go across the hall but it wasn’t to ask the woman to slave over a stove for us. Relax. We are on a date, dates have surprises.” 

As if on cue there was a swift knock at his door. Kakashi reluctantly pulled her legs and the blanket away from his lap and stood to walk to answer. He opened the drawer of the small table set next to the door and pulled a mask over his head. He heard Kaida laugh, “That damn mask.” Kakashi flicked on the lamp and turned to give her a wink, “I like to live mysteriously.” Kaida curled into the blanket and rolled her eyes, “Sure. I really hope that’s food. You should open the door.” Kakashi gave her a bow, “As you wish.” He cracked the front door and was greeted by none other than Teuchi himself, “Kakashi! How are you?! Haven't seen you at the shop in a while!” Kakashi stepped onto the doormat closing the door slightly. He rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’ve been pretty busy. I’ll stop by soon. Thank you for bringing this.” 

Teuchi lowered the large pack from his back, “It’s a lot of food for just you. Recovering from a mission? I’ve never seen you in this state before.” Kakashi laughed nervously realizing he’d answered the door in no more than shorts and a mask, “Oh, yeah. Just got back this morning. I have no groceries so I thought to stock up thanks to Mrs. Howakana. Sorry about my appearance.” Teuchi grinned, “You’re at home! No worries! Ha! That woman. She’s so kind but is also quite the spitfire. Gave me quite the scolding. Told me I had to deliver this entire order in less than half an hour or she was never ordering again and would make sure everyone knew about the bad service given for one of our Jonin.” Kakashi chuckled, “She is quite the woman. Well, thank you for getting here so quickly. I will make sure your restaurant is kept in high regard.” Teuchi waved a hand as he began to pull the order from his pack, “Don’t worry about that! Naruto alone keeps ratings high! That kid. I swear his blood must be made of pork broth by now. Anyway, here’s all of the order, hope you like it!” Kakashi took the large box from the man and bowed, “Thank you. I’m sure it will be wonderful. Have a good night.” Teuchi waved as he walked away, “Night! Glad you’re home safe! Take care Kakashi.” 

Kakashi shouldered the door open and carried the large box into the living room to set it down on the low coffee table. Kaida had sat up and crossed her legs readjusting the blanket, “Is that our food? That box is enormous!” Kakashi grinned and eased himself down onto the floor in front of the couch. He opened the flaps and the smell of hot broth and fried food hit his nostrils. His stomach cried out angrily in anticipation. He patted the floor next to him, “Would you care to join me for dinner?” Kaida smiled and slid down onto the floor next to him bringing the blanket with her, “Of course. I did agree to this date after all. Mmm…what’s that?” She pointed at the small box he had pulled from the larger one, “No idea. Here. Open it up.” 

He handed her the white paper box and she made quick work of tearing open the flaps, “Oh! Mmm! Chicken skewers! I love yakitori!” She sniffed the contents of the box, “Smells heavenly.” Kakashi smiled as he pulled the rest of their food containers out and discarded the cumbersome box. There were four large containers of ramen, more for later he assumed, three small boxes of appetizers and another box filled with what looked like a green tea cake covered in white chocolate and almonds. There were also two small drink cups filled with clove infused herbal tea sweetened with honey. He heard Kaida’s stomach growl and glanced at her, “Well, don’t just stare at it. Try it.” She grinned and plucked a piece of chicken from the box by the bamboo skewer. She took a bite and her eyes rolled up in happiness as she chewed, “Yum…tastes…like…honey and ginger. It’s really good.” 

Kakashi popped off a lid of a thick brown sauce with red specks floating in it, “Do you like spice? Try it dipped in this.” She nodded and eagerly dunked the chicken into the sauce taking a bite, “What is that? It’s delicious!” Kakashi smiled, “No idea. It’s his famous house sauce. He says it’s got about fifteen different ingredients. Somehow it doesn’t overpower the honey or ginger, it…” Kaida licked her lips, “Enhances it.” Kakashi grinned and nodded, “Exactly. Here, do you like pork?” Kaida nodded and took another bite of her chicken dipped in the rich spicy sauce, “Of course.” He slid the large container of ramen towards her and then handed her chopsticks. He laughed as she held the last bite of chicken still impaled by the bamboo in her mouth so she could open the lid of her ramen and break her chopsticks, “Thnk ou.” 

He watched enthralled as she set the chopsticks across the top of the bowl and reached up to pull the rest of the chicken off of the skewer clamped in her teeth. The blanket had slid from her shoulders to pool in her lap and she wiggled happily at the sight of the food before her. Kakashi grinned and handed her another box, “The ramen is still hot so try one of these.” She peered into the box he offered and plucked out a crisp golden brown ball to look at, “What s it?” Kakashi shrugged, “A dumping of sorts. Try it.” He watched her mouth cover half of the fried morsel and she hummed as she bit into it, “Fish?” Kakashi nodded, “Fried fish dumpling. He keeps the tuna whole and batters it. Is it still pink in the center?” Kaida looked at the half uneaten bit, “It is! Oh! It’s spicy too!” Kakashi nodded, “Apparently he adds wasabi into the batter. He said he got the idea when he was traveling abroad. He went to a place where a lot of the foods there were fried but they also loved sushi. He decided to combine the two.” 

Kaida popped the rest of the fish into her mouth and chewed, she looked at him and frowned. She licked her fingers then reached out to his face, “Kakashi, your mouth is still covered. Here…have some.” He didn’t flinch when she pulled his mask from his face and offered him one of the fish dumplings. His guard was completely down around her now. He smiled as he accepted the morsel, “I’m supposed to be feeding you remember?” Kaida rolled her eyes and pointed a fresh chicken skewer at his face, “You need to eat too.” Kakashi held up his hands in defense, “I will…just don’t impale me with that. I’d rather eat it.” Kaida smiled and held it up to his lips, “Then eat.” Kakashi took a large bite and grinned as he chewed, “Yes, little lady dragon.” Kaida rolled her eyes and dunked the half-eaten chicken into the spicy sauce and took a bite, “I didn’t know food could taste this good. I kind of forgot.” 

Kakashi popped another fish dumpling into his mouth and hummed as he opened his own ramen, “I know what you mean. Mmm. This one is spicy pork. See how the broth is redder than yours?” Kaida leaned over to smell his bowl, “Smells like it has lemongrass in it too.” Kakashi nodded, “It does. Cuts the bitterness of the peppers he uses.” Kaida pointed to another box, “What’s in there?” Kakashi pulled the box over and flipped open its lid, “Looks like fried edamame with black garlic oil. I like to put those in with the last bits of my broth.” Kaida opened the side of black garlic oil and plucked a bean from the box with her chopsticks to dip into the sauce. It dripped onto her chin as she chewed and Kakashi couldn’t help but wipe it away with a thumb. She blushed with embarrassment, “Sorry, food makes me excited. I absolutely love trying new things but I’m a bit messy.” Kakashi licked his thumb and watched as her pupils dilated, “I…really…don’t mind. I’m glad you like it. Enjoy. Err… are you ready to get to the main course now? Ramen?”

Kaida grasped her chopsticks almost like a battle weapon, “Absolutely.” Kakashi chuckled and broke his sticks in two. He dipped them into the broth, moving the sauce and toppings around, “I’m not going to tell you what to try first, but I will say at least try to get a bit of everything at some point.” Kaida eyed the surface of her bowl, “I don’t even know where I want to start. I want to tilt the whole thing up and into my face, I’m so hungry. I apologize for what you’re about to witness.” Kakashi laughed loudly, “Go for it. I think you and Naruto are going to be good friends. He’s the champion of ramen eating.” Kaida smiled and took a large bite of the noodles sighing in content as broth slung in droplets across the table, “Mmm…well…he bet…er…brng…it. I cn…eat…ndls…fuever…er mah, so gud. Srry.” Kakashi grinned at her, “Why are you eating so slow? Remember? I eat fast. Want to race?” 

Kaida's eyes flashed at his challenge and she swallowed wiping at the mess she had made of her chin, “Yes! And no. If we eat too fast we might get sick!” Kakashi laughed, “Alright…but I challenge you to a ramen eating contest at some point. Deal?” Kaida took another large bite of noodles, they waved around over her chin as she nodded. “Ou ave a dil…” Kakashi laughed and began to eat his own ramen. They slurped and sipped at the flavorful broth while also nibbling on the various treats before them. Kaida had lifted her bowl to drain the rest of her broth and sighed contentedly as she placed it back onto the table, “I’m so full. That was fantastic.” Kakashi handed her a napkin and she blushed as she dabbed at her chin then the table wiping up the drops of errant broth covering the surface. “Sorry.” She rubbed at her full belly and leaned back onto the edge of the couch, “Thank you.” 

Kakashi smiled and pulled the container that held the little cake towards him, “Stop apologizing. I found that quite enjoyable actually. It’s not every day a woman will eat like no one is watching when she is.” He popped the lid off of the cake’s container and grabbed his chopsticks. He licked the remaining broth from them then dug into the soft dessert pulling a chunk away. He offered the bite to her, “Open up.” Kaida smiled at him with a slight pink stain to her cheeks and leaned in to take the bite of cake from the end of the sticks. Kaida hummed happily and closed her eyes enjoying the sweet. Kakashi smiled and pressed another bite against her closed lips. Her mouth opened and took it eagerly as she opened her eyes and stared into his which made butterflies swarm about the inside of his stomach. She wiped a crumb from her lip and smiled, “You should have some too.” Kakashi nodded and grinned, a sudden wicked idea popping into his head, “I will.” He plucked another larger bit of cake from the whole onto his chopsticks and presented it to her. She took the bite and he let her finish chewing before he leaned in closer, “Kaida…can I kiss you?” 

Kaida licked her lip and nodded as he set the chopsticks down and reached for her face. His palm shook slightly as his hand made contact with her cheek. His belly tightened as she easily nuzzled into his palm. He pulled her gently towards him and placed his mouth against hers. The kiss started out sweetly, lips pressing softly against each other, but he had said he was going to have some cake and he couldn’t taste it yet. He was then running his tongue along her lips asking her permission to deepen the kiss. Kaida shifted forward and grasped the back of his neck with both of her hands as her lips parted. Her mouth tasted sweet like tea and white chocolate. The cake tasted nice but she tasted heavenly. He hummed as he explored her mouth and his hand moved to thread into her soft hair. His left hand rested against her waist, his thumb rubbing circles along her ribs. They soon broke apart and both were smiling, “What brought that on?” Kakashi shrugged, “I wanted to try the cake.” Kaida laughed and swatted at his shoulder, “Seriously.” Kakashi grinned, “I wanted to taste it on your lips. I wanted to kiss you. I want you Kaida.” Kaida blushed fiercely and began to fidget with the blanket wrapped around her hips, “I thought you didn’t want to move too quickly.”

Kakashi’s hand covered her nervously moving fingers and he leaned forward to press a kiss onto her forehead, “You’re right. I didn’t but I’ve come to realize that I was forcing us and how I wanted things between us into a bubble. If I kept that up…it would burst eventually. I don’t want that to happen. I’m learning to enjoy these moments.” He didn’t feel bad using Mrs. Howakana’s words, they were after all correct. He placed another kiss against her forehead and when he pulled away she grabbed at him to yank him closer smashing her lips forcefully to his. This time the kiss started out fiery and only grew in heat as the seconds ticked by. He was taken aback but met her tenacity full on.

Kakashi leaned her back towards the floor and her legs unfurled awkwardly still tangled inside of the blanket. She finally disentangled her long limbs from the cloth to rest beneath his outstretched body. His hands roamed upwards from the curve of her hip, across her ribs to her collar bone, to finally cup the side of her face. He pulled back to look at her resting on an elbow and he smiled at the beauty laying under him. Her hair was sprawled out across the floor beneath her, her cheeks were the color of cherries, and her eyes were her unique beautiful blue with a purple ring around the irises again. He’d only seen it twice before. _Ah, so that’s what that color means._ She bit her lip and Kakashi couldn’t help but softly pluck it from between her teeth with his lips. Her hands grasped at his shoulders and she gasped as his mouth trailed down to her throat. He spent time counting her pulse as is increased in beats. He memorized where the tendon ran from her jaw to shoulder, taught with tension. He relished in how soft her skin was against his mouth as she gasped when he hit an extra sensitive place just under her jawline. He would remember that spot for sure even as his mind became fuzzy.

Kaida pushed at his shoulders gently and he broke away from her neck, “Mm…are you alright?” Kaida nodded and panted slightly, “Yes, I just…I don’t want to rush anything.” Kakashi smiled, “Seems like we’ve reversed roles here.” Kaida laughed, “I…It’s just, I thought a lot about what you said before. Now that I may be able to stay here for a little while, anyway, I don’t have to live in anything but fleeting moments. I can savor the time I have now, with you.” Kakashi grinned and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose, chin, jaw as he spoke, “So you…do…want…to see where this goes? With me…?” Kaida smiled and brushed her hand against his cheek as he hovered above her, “Absolutely, but we don’t have to place all of our chips in at once. Not tonight.” 

Kakashi stiffened slightly at her words, “That sounds like Lady Tsunade talking.” Kaida shrugged, “Well, yeah. She was referring to your trust in Foro and me but I still think it’s fitting in this situation too. There is still so much to get through before we can truly have…this. Us. I mean don’t you feel a bit guilty eating like we are, relaxing, doing what we are right now when Foro…is still in danger?” Kakashi sat up pulling her upright with him and sighed. Her words were like a bucket of cold ice water bringing him back down to Earth but even so, he still was happy. Hopeful for his future with her. He supposed it just wasn’t the time for this to go any further and he wouldn’t force it, “You’re right about the bet thing. Insightful as ever, Kai, though I don’t feel guilty. We are human too and deserve a bit of happiness after what we’ve gone through. I never forgot about him, I just wanted, like you, a few special moments before facing more difficult things again. Until they get back, there’s not much we can do from here, in the shape we are still in, and it isn’t worth getting so worried over when we don’t know if anything has even happened.” 

Kakashi knew his words sounded a bit harsh but he felt like he was right all the same. Kaida fidgeted with the blanket again and stared into her lap, “I know, I just can’t help but think about it. If it weren’t for him, we’d be stuck there. Who knows if we would have ever gotten out alive. I just…I feel like I owe him.” Kakashi scooted closer to her and rubbed his hand along her hair and pulled her chin up to look him in the eye, “He’s going to be allowed to stay too. Lady Tsunade, after getting the information I know Foro has about Orochimaru, she will gladly help him and get his village elder to realize the err of thinking about him. He will be able to go home then, safely, to start over.” Kaida smiled sadly, “I just hope nothing has happened to him.” Kakashi gave her shoulders a squeeze, “You didn’t see him when Orochimaru’s men found us. That kid ran headfirst into a group of at least three shinobi with only a couple of kunai and was apparently able to get away no worse for the wear. He’s stronger than we realized. His own villagers will be no match for him if they do decide to attack.” Kaida nodded and wiped at her face seemingly trying to calm herself, “That makes me feel better. Sorry I ruined our date…” 

Kakashi’s head leaned back against the couch as he laughed, “Kaida, you didn’t ruin a damn thing. Conversation is part of having a date right? I don’t have much to base it on but I think this date went pretty well actually.” He saw her smile from the corner of his eye and she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, “ I feel the same.” She suddenly let out a large yawn and waved her hand in front of her face, “Aawwh, mm…sorry. Still tired.” Kakashi smiled and began to gather their empty ramen bowls and stood to turn off the living room light, “Me too. Want to call it an early night?” Kaida helped clean up their dinner mess carrying the uneaten food to the kitchen as he flicked on the kitchen light and deposited the empty items into the trash. Kaida began placing their food into the fridge, “Early? It’s almost eleven-thirty!” Kakashi rinsed his hands and reached for a cup of tea that Kaida had set on the counter. He lifted the lid and took a large gulp of the still warm liquid, “Mmm…yeah, but we’ve only been up a couple of hours. Want some tea?” He offered her the cup and she inhaled the scent as she took a sip, “You have point there. Mmm. That’s nice.” He let her drink the rest of the tea and then offered his hand, “Come on, let’s go back to sleep. I have to write up the report on my mission tomorrow and I should talk to someone about getting you some clothes…even though I really kind of like what you’re in.” 

Kaida grinned as she took his hand and let him lead her from the kitchen, “Baka.” Kakashi chuckled, “Probably.” He pulled the crumpled mask from around his neck and tossed it onto the nightstand then coaxed her into bed. She crawled over back towards the wall and began adjusting the covers and pillows. He climbed in next to her and pulled her close, “Thank you for letting me take you on a date. Even if it was a non-traditional one.” Kaida hugged his waist and tucked into his side, “You’re welcome. I enjoyed myself. It was a really good first date.” Kakashi kissed the top of her head, “Night, Kai.” Kaida squeezed his ribs and curled more tightly to his side making him smile. He closed his eyes when she whispered, “Night, Kashi. Thank you.” 


	9. Intimacy and Interruptions

Kakashi woke once again to a bed lacking Kaida. He wasn’t liking this habit she had of waking before him and leaving him alone. Oh man, he was a goner as far as his heart was concerned. He found himself needing her like oxygen. He stretched and felt the side of the bed next to him, it was cold. She had been awake for a while then. He slowly rolled over and glanced at the kitchen. Bright sunlight was streaming in from the window but she wasn’t there. He glanced over to the couch and would have thought it was empty too had it not been for the single foot sticking up along the top of the couch cushion. He smiled as he watched her foot occasionally bounce up and down. What was she doing? The TV wasn’t on and he couldn’t hear any music from the stereo in the corner. He shuffled quietly out of bed and stepped over to the back of the couch to peer down at the woman the pretty little foot belonged to and his eyes widened. She was lying down, head propped up by a throw pillow, her face hidden by one of his books. _No! Not that one._ She was reading Make Out Tactics. 

He felt his face flame and he leaned over the back of the couch, “Kaida?” She jumped and pressed the book to her chest, “Kakashi! Jeez! You are so quiet, you scared the hell out of me.” Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head, “Sorry…um…what are you doing?” She grinned and placed her palm over the cover of the book, “Just reading.” Kakashi nodded and pointed, “I can see that…but _that_ one?” Kaida giggled, “Oh ho…did I stumble upon a dirty little secret of yours?” Kakashi sputtered as his cheeks reddened further, “No…it’s not dirty…just…” Kaida smiled, “A secret then? Naruto seems to know it, so it’s not a well-kept one.” Kakashi gritted his teeth in embarrassment, “Not a secret either, just…there are so many other books to choose…why _that_ one?” Kaida smiled and lifted the book glancing at the cover, “It was the only one not on the shelf. I was curious. I can see why you like it. It’s pretty hot right from the start. I just got to the part where the main character confronts the ex-boyfriend…” 

Kakashi lunged towards the book and she jerked it away as he rolled over the back of the couch to land on top of her. She let out a shrill peal of laughter as she held the book high above her head in an attempt to keep the book from his grasp but his arms were longer than hers. He reached her wrist easily and let out a husky growl, half from just waking, half from not wanting her to spoil anything, “I haven’t gotten that far yet. Don’t you dare ruin it for me.” Kaida smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, “Hmm…well, I think you’ll really like this part. It’s quite sexy how he fights for the woman he loves. I would have thought you already read it. You have two copies after all.” Kakashi shook his head, his hair sweeping against her forehead, “Every man should fight for what he loves. This is a special edition. It has three extra chapters. No spoilers!” 

Kaida reached up with her free hand to brush his hair back, “You really are a romantic at heart.” Kakashi closed his eyes and gave her a small pout, “They aren’t _that_ romantic.” Kaida laughed and thumbed back a few chapters and began to read, “Oh really? ‘The truth is what I want. Do you really love me? I’ll prove it when darkness falls…come to my place, and just once, just one time I’ll do anything you want…’ That is extremely romantic.” Kakashi’s eyes closed as she read to him. It was one of his favorite moments in the book. A confrontation of a long unrequited love, then acceptance, followed by passion-filled lovemaking. How he wished she was really saying those words to him. He leaned his head down to rest into her neck and sleepily murmured, “I guess it’s a little romantic.” 

Kaida laughed beneath him, it made his body jostle as he laid slung over her, “You’re going to fall asleep again aren’t you?” Kakashi shrugged and muttered, “You’re comfortable.” Kaida ran a hand up and down his bare back sending shivers up his spine, “I’ll let you stay here only until you get too heavy. Besides, I kind of want to finish this chapter.” Kakashi grunted, “Fine, but don’t tell me anything.” He felt Kaida rest the book and her hands across the top of his back and he closed his eyes as she continued to read. Her heartbeat was strong and even but every so often it would begin to speed up. He inwardly smiled wondering what she was reading to cause such a reaction. He was no longer truly tired but he was selfishly taking time to be this close to her while it lasted. He needed to get up and start his report soon, call someone, _probably Kurenai_ , and ask if she could help with getting Kaida clothes and toiletries. Though for now, he was going to lay there as long as she allowed him to do so. _You damn lovesick puppy._

The time passed quietly, comfortably. Kaida would occasionally giggle, shift her weight, swallow hard, or run a hand along his back but then she was closing the book and shaking his shoulder, “Kashi…wake up.” Kakashi lifted his head, “Wasn’t sleeping.” Kaida smiled, “My legs are falling asleep…sorry.” Kakashi grunted as he lifted himself away from her body, the warmth torn away by the cool AC of the apartment, “’Sokay. I need to get the day started anyhow.” He swiveled his head around to peer at the clock on the stove. It was only nine-twenty. _Good, it’s still early._ He ran a hand through his messy hair, “Are you hungry?” Kaida shook her head and blushed, “Um…no. I finished off the chicken skewers while you slept…hope you don’t mind.” Kakashi smiled and wave a hand at her, “Not at all. I’m starving. I’m going to grab a bite to eat, sure you don’t want any ramen?” She gave her head a shake, “No, I’m alright. I think I’ll go take a shower though. I’ll be out soon.” He smiled at her as she set the book gently onto the table and made her way into the bathroom, “Take your time. There’s no rush.” She gave him a smile and nodded before shutting the door.

Kakashi stood to stretch. His muscles ached and felt tight but he was feeling closer to his usual self. He went into the kitchen to heat up a small portion of ramen and dialed Kurenai’s number while it heated on the stove. It rang three times before a soft voice answered, ‘Hello?’ “Kurenai, it’s Kakashi. Do you happen to be free today?” ‘I am for most of the day, what’s going on?’ “It’s a long story but I have someone staying here in the village for refuge and she has nothing of her own. She needs clothes and things I don’t have here. Do you think you could take her out shopping?” There was a long pause and Kakashi thought they might have been disconnected, ‘ _She?_ You never let anyone stay with you especially a woman! Kakashi…have you found someone?’ Kakashi rubbed a palm over his stubbly jaw, “Not you too…are you able to help, Kurenai?” He heard her amused laughter loud and clear through the phone, ‘Yes, I will be glad to. I can come over in about an hour.’ Kakashi pulled the pot of bubbling ramen from the burner, “That sounds great. Just tell the shop owners to bill me and get whatever she wants okay?” Kakashi could almost see her nodding excitedly through the phone, ‘Of course. See you soon.’ “Bye.” 

He placed the phone back into its cradle and dumped his ramen into a bowl then carried it back over to the coffee table to eat. The hot broth warmed his stomach and he chewed with a smile on his face. He felt so different from just a few short hours ago. He felt happy. He believed he had Kaida alone to thank for that. He finished his breakfast then decided to make tea for them both. Just as he pulled the kettle from the burner to steep the tea leaves, the bathroom door opened and Kaida peeked out from the door wrapped in nothing but a towel, “Kakashi? Um, sorry, but do you have another set of clothes I can wear? These fell onto the floor and got a bit wet. I guess I didn’t get the curtain tucked in all the way.” Kakashi poured the hot tea into two cups and turned off the stove his hand shaking slightly as he took in the sight before him, “Ehm…Sure. I made us some tea. Come grab a cup while it’s warm and I’ll find you something to wear. I called a friend to take you out shopping for some clothes and anything you might need while you’re here. She’ll be here soon. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Kaida walked to the kitchen and plucked a steaming cup of tea from the counter, “I don’t mind but I have no money to buy anything. I actually wanted to talk to the Hokage about that, see if she had something I could get a bit of pay for doing.” Kakashi frowned as he walked back towards her with a bundle of folded cloth in his hands, “Kaida, I’m going to take care of that. You can’t go without clothes for much longer, no matter how much I like you in my things. Especially my towels.” She smiled as she took a sip of the green tea, “Well, at least let me make it up to you.” Kakashi set the clothes down next to her and picked up his own cup, turning to rest against the counter like she was. His shoulder brushed hers and he took a sip, “I’m listening.” 

She blew into her cup while she thought, “I can clean, do laundry, or cook…” Kakashi looked over to the fridge, “I have no groceries and you aren’t a maid.” Kaida shrugged and held the edge of her towel tightly, “I can go get groceries for you.” Kakashi shook his head, “I kind of like shopping.” Kaida rolled her eyes, “Then how can I repay you?” Kakashi tapped his chin as he pretended to think long and hard, “Hmm…well, I think you could let me take you around the village, let you meet some of the locals, get you used to your surroundings?” Kaida smiled, “That really doesn’t seem like me paying you back. That’s you still helping me.” Kakashi shrugged and took another sip of his tea, “Differences of opinion I suppose.” He set the cup down behind him and then turned so that he was standing directly in front of her. Her hair was again twisted tightly in a towel, she clung to the second wrapped around her with one hand and held the teacup in the other. She looked stunning to him all pink and warm in only his bath linens. He braced his hands on either side of her and leaned down slightly to meet her eyes, “Kaida, I don’t need you to pay me back for anything. I want to do this for you. Will you let me?” 

Kaida leaned her forehead against his, “I thought I was supposed to spoil you, not the other way around.” Kakashi closed his eyes and basked in the feel of her being so close to him, “Who says we can’t spoil each other?” Kaida sighed, “That’s the whole point. I have nothing to give you.” He took a deep breath as the idea of exactly what she could give him popped into his head. _Your heart._ Though he was still too scared to tell her that regardless of what Mrs. Howakana told him. He decided to still be truthful but not so blunt, “You can let me do this. You can spend time with me, see where this goes. I want you in my life Kaida. That’s all I ask.” He was thrilled when she tilted her head and lifted onto her toes so that her lips could press against his. It was chaste and quick but Kakashi would never stop wanting her kisses, no matter the type. 

Kakashi looked at her when she pulled away, “Is that a yes?” Kaida smiled and took a sip of her tea, “Mmhmm.” Kakashi gave her a large smile then stepped away from her to grab the clothes he had brought, “Good girl. Here. They are probably going to be too big but they should work okay.” Kaida set her cup down and took the clothing, “Thank you. Bigger is better if I’m going out in public…I don’t have…undergarments.” Kakashi laughed nervously trying to hide the jealousy sprouting to his mind of thoughts of a completely commando Kaida walking around town without him, “Well, you’d better get dressed. Kurenai will be here soon.” Kaida gave his arm a squeeze as she shuffled past him back to the bathroom. 

His heart pounded in his chest and he leaned against the counter for support once she was gone. This woman, how had she become the one he wanted? The one he needed desperately like water? Mrs. Howakana told him to tell her how he felt but he was still trying to figure it out for himself. He’d never experienced feelings of this magnitude before. If he told her just how much she had filled his heart, that he thought he loved her, would it scare her away? He felt like he should start smaller. He knew she knew he liked her, wanted her. Their moments of intimacy showed that. Still, he hadn’t known her long at all and they were still in a peculiar situation. He didn’t mind living moment to moment, though he still couldn’t bring himself to rush into things. Was this really love or just lust? Either way, the last thing he wanted was to scare her off. So he decided he would take his own advice and take it day by day. Besides, she wasn’t going to want to stay here in his apartment forever, living as a refugee. She would want to find her own place here in this village. He understood that and would be happy to help. The first move was to get her the things she needed immediately. Things of her own. The next was to write his damn mission report. He’d use the time the women were out shopping to do just that. 

He stood up straight, feeling better for making a small plan of action. He washed out the teacups as she exited the bathroom. He laughed as he dried his hands, “Well, you’re definitely covered. The shirt is okay but those pants…maybe I have something else a bit smaller. I can't even see your feet!” Kaida began to laugh, “It is a bit ridiculous, isn’t it? I’m not all that short, you just have extremely long legs! Maybe I can fold them up a bit.” Kakashi made his way from the kitchen to kneel in front of her and began to fold the cuffs after plucking her feet from the fabric, “Hmm…now it just looks like you have large donuts around your ankles…” They both burst into laughter but a quick rapping on the front door stopped it short. 

Kakashi stood and went to retrieve his mask from his bedside table and a t-shirt then slung them both on just before opening the door, “Hello, Kurenai. Come in.” Kurenai slipped off her sandals and stepped inside the apartment, a large red tote was slung over her shoulder and she greeted Kakashi with a smile, “Good morning, Kakashi. I heard something interesting on the way here.” She dropped her voice and whispered, “Were you really captured by Orochimaru?” Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck knowing Kaida would hear, “Yeah…but I made it out…thanks to this one.” He motioned to Kaida who stood just outside of the bathroom with her hands clasped in front of her hips, “She’s the one who got me out of there, so she’s now under the protection of the Leaf. This is Kaida. Kaida, this is Kurenai.” Kaida gave a small bow, “Nice to meet you.” 

Kurenai lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a small chuckle, “Oh, sorry, it’s just, those clothes are swallowing you whole. I’m glad I thought to bring this. Here.” Kurenai waddled forward, her swelling belly leading her, the red tote was then offered to Kaida, “These should fit you much better than what you’re currently wearing.” Kaida bowed again and smiled while blushing, “Oh, Thank you! You didn’t have to...” Kurenai rubbed her pregnant belly and smiled, “I have been in the same position before. I was the only woman out on a mission once, my clothes were wrecked after a good fireball jutsu, I had nothing to wear other than my comrade’s back up gear. I figured you were in the same position, especially when Kakashi said we were shopping for clothing.” Kaida laughed and looked over at him, “You’re right, it was a fireball jutsu that ruined my dress!” Kakashi sputtered, “I was trying to dry your clothes!” The two women began laughing hysterically and Kakashi crossed his arms feeling suddenly ganged up on. Kurenai tsked as she wiped tears from her face, “Kakashi, please tell me you didn’t!” He huffed at the expectant mother, “At least she wasn’t wearing the dress at the time! Besides my fireball wasn’t the only thing that ruined it.” Kurenai looked at the laughing Kaida, “Why don’t you go get dressed so we can get going…” 

Kakashi sighed in relief thinking she had dropped the matter for sake of modesty, how wrong he was, “I want to hear the rest of this story.” Kakashi wiped his face, sweat pooling suddenly around his brow. Kaida gave him a look that conveyed amusement but at the same time pity for his current circumstance. She tried to hold in the laughter she seemed to want to let burst loose into the room but instead turned to walk into the bathroom to change. Kakashi pointed at Kurenai, “Cut it out! If I knew you were going to act like the rest of them I would have called Shikamaru!” Kurenai held up her hands, “Act like _who_?” Kakashi waved his arms wildly in the air, “Tenten, Kiba, Hinata and Shino! Well…granted the latter two weren't as bad but they weren’t helping things either!” Kurenai covered a giggle with her hand, “Oh, I must know details now. I’ve never seen you this flustered. It’s…refreshing.” Kakashi grumbled, “Good luck, there’s nothing going on.” Kurenai raised an eyebrow, “Hmm…I wonder if you really believe that.” 

Their conversation was cut short as the bathroom door opened and Kaida stepped out in a pair of red calf-length pants that tied at the bottom, and a black tank top covered with a thin red and gray polka-dotted hoodie. The outfit was simple but adorable on her. It fit her much better than the loose clothing he had tried to dress her in. Kaida zipped up the hoodie and smiled, “Kurenai, these are perfect, thank you.” Kurenai waved a hand, “Don’t mention it. So, should we get going?” Kakashi followed Kaida’s movements as she went to the front door to place the ill-fitting and quite destroyed sandals back on her feet. Kurenai gasped, “Okay, so shoes are the first thing we need to pick up.” Kaida blushed, “That would be great. I think these are done for.”

Kurenai slipped her own shoes back on and turned to Kakashi, “Don’t look so nervous, Kakashi. It’s just a girl’s day out. She’ll be fine.” Kakashi straightened up, “I’m not nervous, I know that. I'm just thinking about my report to Lady Tsunade.” Kurenai cocked an eyebrow, “Sure. Whatever you say. We’ll be back. Come on Kaida, are you ready?” Kaida nodded and smiled, “As I’ll ever be I suppose.” She gave him a bright smile before turning to follow Kurenai out the door. As it clicked shut he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Why was he so nervous? Was it because he thought about the two of them running into Kiba or Tenten? Was it thoughts of the village looking down on her? No, it couldn’t be that. No one knew what she was. He supposed it could be because he wouldn’t be there to protect her. He shook his head at the irrational thoughts. She was safe here.

He wiped a hand across his face and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower to clear his mind before starting the daunting task of writing up his report to the standard Lady Tsunade set. Once he was clean, freshly shaven, and more awake than before he pulled out the pieces of parchment and his pen and sat at the table in the dining area to begin working. It wasn’t until his stomach growled that he stopped. He looked up to the clock on the wall and saw that it was well after three. _Girl’s day indeed._ He stood and stretched, his muscles were still sore and achy, especially now having been hunched over for hours writing. He was happy to say he was almost done so he decided to take a break and make another portion of ramen for a late lunch. He slurped at his noodles as he re-read his report, making sure no detail of the mission, however small, was left out. Though all the parts concerning Kaida were quite a bit more vague. Especially the ones involving nudity or sleeping curled up against one another night after night. _She’s never going to need to know about that._ He had also begun writing up a possible future plan regarding Kaida as he ate. They were just ideas of how she could be useful and reasons why it would benefit their village to have her there. Just things that the Hokage would hopefully consider so that it ensured Kaida’s place in the Hidden Leaf. With him. 

He smiled and rolled up the sheets of parchment once the ink was dried. He tied them shut with tiny red ribbons and set the pages neatly in front of his dog-shaped salt and pepper shakers. Now that his belly was full and work was done, he cleaned away his mess and made his way to the couch. The book Kaida had been reading laid facing up on the table. He grabbed it and laid down on to find the place he had left off from. His mind was soon wrapped up in the pages of the story and time slipped. 

It was another hour or so before he looked at the clock again. It was now late afternoon and Kaida and Kurenai still hadn’t returned. He was beginning to worry. Did it really take that long to shop for clothes? Though he supposed it wasn’t only clothing she needed and she was needing a lot since she had nothing of her own here. He shifted to ease the ache in his shoulder and rested the book against his chest. He closed his eyes and wondered what kinds of clothes she would buy. What was her style? Surely not the plain gray dress she had on when they had met. It had seemed more like a nightgown when he had seen it. It would make sense that she had been taken while she was sleeping. Easier target. What kind of shampoo would she get? More of the kind that smelled of green melon? His mind wandered thinking of all the silly little things she may or may not buy, not even knowing if he were close in his thinking, being as he still didn’t know her well enough yet. 

The door handle turned and he yanked the book back up to cover most of his face though his eyes made no contact with the words. _You really are a lovesick dog._ The door swung open and he chanced a peek as Kaida came squeezing through the door, arms laden with multiple bags. She was laughing and Kurenai followed in closely behind almost growling, “I can’t believe the nerve of that man!” Kakashi’s ears perked up. Kaida began depositing bag after bag onto the living room carpet, “I know! Just because you’re pregnant, doesn’t mean you have to stop wearing cute things! Especially things your husband will go crazy over pregnant or not. He’s the reason you _are_ pregnant, I doubt he’d find them any less attractive on you. In fact, he might find them even more so.” Kurenai laughed and deposited another few small bags onto the carpet and leaned over to whisper, “You’ve got that right. Ever since he found out, he’s insatiable.” Kakashi’s eyes widened at their quite open conversation and sat up on the couch. He set the book down and cleared his throat, “Run into trouble?” 

Kurenai waved a hand to dismiss their conversation, “Oh just a shop keeper who thought he had the right to mention my current state and what undergarments were befitting of an expectant mother. Nothing I couldn’t handle, well, actually, Kaida handled it.” Kakashi’s eyebrows rose and he glanced over to said woman who was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear then suddenly began busying herself with sorting out all of the bags pooled around her feet, “I…it’s just I can’t stand bullies. I probably shouldn't have said those things. This isn’t my village after all. It’s not my place.” 

Kakashi found himself standing then, “Kaida…this is your vil…” Kaida handed him a bag cutting him off, “This village isn’t…never mind. Here I picked you up a little something.” Kakashi looked down at the small gift bag then back up to Kaida. Kurenai took the next few bags from Kaida, “I think that’s everything of yours. Are you sure you don’t want me to help you home?” Kurenai smiled and rubbed her belly, “No, I’ll be fine. I’m pregnant, not dying. I really enjoyed your company Kaida. I hope we can become good friends.” Kaida stood and gave the woman a smile, “I’d like that. Thank you again for today.” Kurenai continued to rub at her stomach, “Please, it was my pleasure. I’ll talk to you soon about what we discussed earlier alright?” Kaida nodded, “Of course. Make it home safely.” Kurenai nodded and waved at them both, “Goodbye, Kaida. Kakashi.” Kakashi lifted his hand to say goodbye as she made her way out of his apartment and shut the door. 

Kakashi watched silently a bit confused at Kaida’s words and actions. What had the two of them talked about, and why did she seem so reluctant to call this place hers? Was she not wanting to stay? Was this a parting gift of some sort? “Kaida?” She was pulling random items from bags and rearranging them into like groups, “Hmm?” He decided not to press anything for the time being as he watched her face beam happily at her purchases. He looked at the bag in his hands, “What is this?” Kaida glanced up at him and began to pull off the new black strappy sandals from her feet so she could step into the room, “You’ll have to open it to find out.”

Kaida set her new shoes down next to his own and then stepped up onto the carpet to grab his free hand, “You bought all of this stuff for me today, and I’ll pay you back I promise, but I wanted to get you a little something to say thank you. Kurenai loaned me the money so you didn’t buy this for yourself.” Her cheeks pinked and she grasped his hand, “Well, go on. Open it.” Kakashi pried open the small orange bag and pulled out an even smaller envelope. She took the bag from him as his thumb slid under the flap. Inside were two small pieces of paper. They were movie tickets to the screening of Make Out Paradise. He grinned at her, “Kaida.” She fidgeted with the bag handles, “I know how much you like the books and when we passed the local book store, there was a sign advertising the movie and tickets that were on sale early. It’s still a few weeks away until it opens but I thought you might like to go.” His heart soared and he was about to swoop in to thank her with a kiss when her next words stopped him dead in his tracks. “If I’m not here, you can take a friend with you.” 

Kakashi backed away from her, his stomach suddenly dropping towards his toes. The backs of his knees hit the couch and he sat down glancing at the tickets in his hands. Kaida placed the bag on the table and stepped towards him, “Kakashi? What’s wrong?” He glanced up at her and noticed that her eyes were full of worry. Eyes that likely matched his. Why wouldn’t she be here in a few weeks? Why didn’t she want to stay? Was all she said a lie? Why was she still running? She said she didn’t want to anymore. Her words didn’t match her actions. He was confused again. 

Kaida sat next to him and placed her hands on his thigh, “I’m sorry, I thought you would want to go.” Kakashi huffed, “ I do.” Kaida frowned, “Then what’s wrong?” Kakashi tossed the tickets onto the table and brushed a hand through his hair. Her closeness was welcomed but also, now, felt like it could be a lie. However he couldn’t help himself, he had to touch her if just once more. He rubbed his thumb along her wrist and his sad eye met her blue ones, “I wanted to go with you but if you aren’t going to be here…if you’re just going to leave, then I don’t want them.”

He heard her slight gasp as she pulled her hands away from his leg and he took the opportunity to stand. He walked over to the door, stepping over the bags she had brought in, and turned the handle. He didn’t put his shoes on not caring of the dirt he would likely bring back with him later. “Where are you going? Please wait. It’s not…” He opened the door and glanced back, “I need some air.” As he shut the door he heard her call out his name and it broke his heart. 

He slowly rounded the corner of the back of the building to where a staircase lowered into a little courtyard. Green leaves were rustling merrily in the breeze and the sun was still bright even though it was starting to set. The scene was the complete opposite of how he currently felt. Gloomy and miserable. Thankfully the courtyard was empty. Usually, there were kids playing here, though being dinner time, they must all be inside. He was thankful for that. He needed a few minutes to think. He sat on a stone bench shaded by a large leafy willow tree and hung his head. After a few minutes of him spiraling down into depressing thoughts about Kaida giving up, leaving, not even trying to make a home here while wearing a smile, a black cat launched itself onto his lap causing him to jump, “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing out here?” He began to stroke the cat’s silky fur and was rewarded with purrs of happiness as the cat settled onto his lap for a nap. 

He heard a light chuckle, “Yoru doesn’t often take to new people. He seems to like you.” Kakashi looked up to find Mrs. Howakana standing across from him holding her small basket, this time filled with fresh bread and herbs, “What has you looking so down my dear?” She sauntered over and sat next to him on the bench as he continued to pet the dozing cat, “It’s Kaida. She’s leaving.” Mrs. Howakana set the basket down next to her, “So soon? Why?” Kakashi shrugged, “I don’t know. One minute she’s saying she’s tired of running and would like the Leaf to possibly be her new home. The next she talking about not being here and she was smiling. I’m so confused.” Mrs. Howakana hummed in thought, “My boy, she’s only been here, what, a little over twenty-four hours? Have you asked her why she’s wanting to leave so suddenly?” He gave a shake of his head. She clicked her tongue, “So you may have jumped to conclusions then. Someone as smart as yourself…did you get enough rest? It doesn’t seem like you’re thinking clearly.” Kakashi gave a bitter sort of laugh, “I’ve been telling myself that for the better part of a week since I met her. I can’t think around her.” 

Mrs. Howakana smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of his that was resting on the back of her cat, “Dear, sounds to me like you’ve misjudged. Seems to me she’s just scared. She doesn't know this place. She only knows you and you make her happy. This isn’t her home, but if she’s been running and hasn’t known one in some time, how do you think she feels? It’s not often the Leaf takes in outsiders. It does happen, but if she knows that, and I’m sure she does, she must feel absolutely lost. She may want to stay with you, but if the Hokage decides to not let her, do you think she really wants to start laying down roots so soon without knowing for certain? Especially if it could mean losing you?” Kakashi’s eyes widened, “My feelings for her have grown so quickly. I’m afraid I’m going to scare her off. Maybe I already have. How can you know so much? You and her both, I swear, can read minds.” 

The old woman cackled which startled Yoru. He jumped from Kakashi’s lap with an irritated sounding meowl and made his way up the stairs back towards her apartment, “Time isn’t on our side, no matter what we like to think. You should tell her how you feel. As for being a minder reader, well, I’m just old and full of wisdom I suppose. Believe it or not, I’m more like her than you may know. I was an outsider once too.” Kakashi huffed in disbelief, “Really?” Her eyes crinkled as she grinned, “I met my dear late husband while traveling. I had not been to my own village in some time as it had pretty much come to ruin after the last war. We fell in love quickly too and he brought me here to his home. I was terrified I wasn’t going to be able to stay. It took months before the Hokage at the time made his final decision. It was hell then. He and I fought all the time. We were so stressed so we misunderstood one another often. Luckily when the Hokage decided my fate, things became easier. His choice was the one that allowed me to stay, work, marry, have a child, and grow old with the man I loved.” 

Kakashi listened to her story with wonderment, “I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I? I had no idea. I didn’t think just to ask her. I was so wrapped up in my selfish thoughts…” Mrs. Howakana picked up her basket and placed it over her arm, “That’s what love can do to a person, dear boy. Now it seems to me, you need to go have a conversation with someone.” Kakashi stood and helped the older woman to her feet, “Thank you, again, Mrs. Howanaka.” She smiled, “No worries my boy. I’ll do anything to help. I really like this girl of yours. Now get. Show her you care, show her why she should fight to stay here. Don’t fight love. Fight _for_ it.” 

Kakashi gave the woman’s hand a small squeeze then jogged back over to the stairs taking two at a time to make it back to his apartment as quickly as he could even as his muscles protested. He took a deep breath and flung his front door open. Kaida started and looked to the floor avoiding his face. She was sitting on the couch with a tissue in her hand. The items she had bought were neatly folded and set on the table with the receipts placed near each purchase. His heart hurt at the sight. He clicked the door shut and watched as she tried to stealthily wipe the tears away from her face. His stomach dropped again and his heart tightened further. He was such an asshole. Not mindful of his dirty feet in the least he walked over and dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed his hands on the cushions on either side of her hips and bowed his head. His voice came out shakily and softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I didn’t ask. I jumped to conclusions because I was selfish. You must be terrified and uncertain and I just thought you wanted to leave. That you lied to me about wanting to stay. I’m sorry.”

He heard her sniffle and then the blissful feel of her hand running through his hair allowed him to let go of the breath he had been holding. He eased his hands closer and grasped gently at both of her legs, needing to touch her as her shaky tear heavy voice entered his burning ears, “I’m sorry too.” Kakashi’s head lifted, “No, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Kaida wiped at her face with her free hand, “I do. I’m still too closed off. Still too ready to run even though I don’t want to. I really don’t. I’m just…” Kakashi reached a hand up to swipe at the damp path of a stray tear as it fell onto his chin, “Scared. Me too. I’m…I’m terrified of losing you, Kai.” She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as though to calm herself, “I don’t know how to be so open. I’m trying, but apparently I say all the wrong things. Can I explain what I meant earlier?” Kakashi rubbed his thumb under her cheek, “Only if you promise to put all of your things away. I don’t like seeing them on the table like that, ready to be returned because of how I acted. I’m not going to be the reason you leave. Hell, I’m not going to let anyone or thing be the reason you leave if I have my way. Do we have a deal?”

Kaida nodded and grabbed at his hand he had clasped over her knee, “Deal. I only said I may not be here in a few weeks because of something Kurenai and I talked about. She mentioned a mission her husband is about to go on while we were out today. One of the places he is passing through is the village where my father is buried. We got to talking and she offered to ask Asuma if he would accompany me there so I could visit his grave. With the back up of the Leaf, she said it wouldn’t be an issue. That it won’t be a dangerous mission. That’s what she was talking about when she left. That’s what I meant by possibly not being here in a few weeks. I’m sorry I didn’t say that sooner. I kind of got wrapped up in the day, making a friend, and wanting you to open your gift.”

Kakashi lowered his head to rest on her knees, “I’m such a jackass. So you don’t want to leave?” She rubbed the back of his head like he was a cat and he really felt like purring. He was acting like such a love starved animal and not the cool, calm, collected shinobi he was usually. She had come into his world so quickly and changed everything he knew about it just as fast. It made him uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Change was good, and if he was changing for her, for the better, he was going to try and embrace it. No matter what others might end up thinking. He heard Kaida sniffle, “I don’t _want_ to leave, Kashi. I just don’t know if I can stay. Be _allowed_ to. I am terrified of what I’m feeling, yet I don’t want to stop it. What happens if I have to go?” Kakashi lifted his head at her final whispered thought, “Then I’ll go with you.” 

Kaida looked at him with a sad smile, eyes darker, and nose red from crying, “I won’t allow you to do that. This is your home.” Kakashi was shaking his head and placed her hands in his, “I…Kaida, I need to say something but I don’t want it to scare you.” Her face was splotchy, her nose was running, and her brow was furrowed deeply, things that weren’t supposed to be attractive, but his heart almost stopped at the sight, “You’re beautiful.” Kaida laughed softly, “That’s not scary…” Kakashi gulped and felt a slight sheen of sweat break out onto his brow. He released one of his hands so he could lower his mask. He didn’t want to be hidden from her when he said the next words. Something he had never told anyone before, “No…that’s not what I wanted to say. I mean, I did but it’s not…” Kaida rested a finger over his bare lips, “Kashi, breathe. It’s okay, I’m listening. What is it you wanted to say?” Kakashi kissed her index finger and she pulled it away so he could speak, “Kaida, I want this to be your home too, but if you cant stay, I’ll go along, make a new home because I…” Bang bang bang! 


	10. Kakashi and Kaida

They both jumped as the loud sound of a pounding fist against wood resounded through the apartment. Kakashi stood quickly, yanking his mask back up over his face and grabbed Kaida gently but firmly by the arm. He whispered urgently, “Kaida, get to the bedroom. I don’t know who this is.” He reached under the table and plucked out the hidden kunai there as Kaida quickly made her way towards his bedroom to hide. He slid his way silently to the door and pressed his ear against the wood. Bang bang bang! Kakashi flipped the kunai in his hand and yelled, “What do you want?” The voice from outside shouted, “The Hokage wants you in her office. Now. She says to bring the woman.” Kakashi’s shoulders eased from their tension. He recognized the voice. It was a member of the Anbu Black Ops, Kibishii, and he never did anything gently, even speaking, “Understood!” He sighed and lowered the kunai, “Kaida, it’s alright. You can come out.” He heard the wardrobe clicking open and soon she was standing in the archway, hands tightly clasped to her chest, “Do you think it’s about Foro?”

Kakashi placed the kunai back into its hiding spot and walked over briefly resting a hand on her shoulder in passing so that he could get dressed, “I think it would have to be. We aren’t supposed to meet with her again until tomorrow.” He pulled his shirt and shorts from his body leaving him in only a dark blue pair of boxers. He quickly began dressing in his shinobi uniform and smiled inwardly when he saw Kaida stealing glances at him as he did. He zipped up his vest and then grabbed her hand to pull her towards the door, “Come on, we need to hurry.” Kaida nodded and followed him to the door so they could put their shoes on. 

He led her from the apartment and once they were at the foot of the stairs he turned, “Can I carry you? It will be faster than trying to walk there on foot.” Kaida nodded and let him wrap an arm around her waist, “Hold on to me.” Her arms snaked around his shoulders without question and then he was leaping up and forward onto the awning of a nearby building. He grunted when he landed, his legs were still sore but nowhere near the pain they were in even a day ago. He glanced at her, “Keep holding tight.” She wrapped her legs around his middle making herself more secure as he bounded from one building to the next easily. Kaida had clung tightly the whole time, gasping each time he kicked off and hurled them both through open air. Her breath tickled his throat and her weight was comforting. He had half a mind to keep going, to pass the building they needed just to hold her a little longer. He quashed his thoughts and descended from the roof of a nearby home to land at the front of the Hokage’s headquarters. He gave them both a moment to collect themselves before going in.

He took her hand once her breathing slowed and guided her into the building behind him, she easily followed. Both were quiet as they walked up the winding staircase and down the hall to the office they had only just seemingly left. Kakashi knocked on the door and a sharp, “Come in!” answered. He squeezed before dropping Kaida’s hand and turned the door handle to enter. Lady Tsunade’s office was dim, the only light source being that of a small lamp on her desk. The Hokage, Sakura, Ino, Shizune and his three hounds all stood before her. Kakashi strolled in to stand beside Sakura. Kaida followed suit. She was brave, she held her head up even though her eyes looked sad when she didn’t find Foro there.

Tsunade had her hands clasped on the wooden desk and she looked at them each, “Sakura, would you mind repeating what you just told me?” Sakura stepped forward and nodded, “Yes, my lady. We made it to the Village Hidden in the Valley in a little over half a day’s time. When we got there the hounds were able to easily find Foro thanks to Kakashi sensei. We made our way to his home but when we got there and explained things, he refused to come back with us. He insisted that he was in no danger and that Kakashi must have been mistaken. He told us that he was thankful for our worry, but he was fine. He asked us to wait a while while he wrote a few notes and asked if we’d return them.” Kakashi looked to the Hokage’s desk and saw three small rolls of parchment. One laid open and two others remained closed. Tsunade lifted the unopened scrolls and presented them to Kakashi, “There is one for each of you.” Kakashi stepped forward and retrieved the papers from her fingers. He handed Kaida the one addressed to her and shifted back into the line. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, “Well, open them. I’d like to know what they say.” Kakashi and Kaida both opened their notes and began to read. Kakashi frowned once he finished and looked to Tsunade, “He’s just saying thank you, really. Apologizing for the choices he made, but asking if we would bear no ill will towards him as his family and village seemed to have already forgiven him. He hopes I can continue to keep Kaida safe.” 

Kakashi glanced at Kaida, she was staring down at her letter and even in the dim light he could see tears brimming her lashes. Tsunade cleared her throat, “Kaida, what did this Foro have to say to you?” Kaida looked up at the Hokage and swallowed, “Um…it’s a bit personal…” His gaze turned back to Tsunade and he could see her eyebrow twitch at Kaida’s refusal to share, “Kaida…” She looked at him questioningly then over to the Hokage, “Oh! Um…here. I’ll let you read it, of course, but please…maybe not out loud?” She stepped towards the front of the desk and handed the woman the paper as Sakura and Ino glanced at her curiously. 

Tsunade read and rubbed at her chin, a slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she finished, “Interesting. Well, Foro asked me for something and now seeing this letter, I have a lot to think about.” Will you all leave Kakashi and I alone for a moment?” Kakashi watched nervously as the group left the room, Kaida bringing up the rear. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave him a soft smile before closing the door behind her. Kakashi was confused again. Why was he always confused around Kaida? It was time to ask for some more answers, “Lady Tsu…” The blonde woman stood and held up a hand to cut him off as she made her way around to the front of her desk. She leaned onto the edge and crossed her arms, “So, this mission was an unnecessary failure. It seems as though what you overheard was the village people discussing how angry they were at Orochimaru for influencing and taking away one of the brightest, most promising members of their community.” Kakashi looked to his feet, “I admit, I wasn’t able to hear everything, but I didn’t want to take any chances. He helped us survive. It was worth checking. He’s a good kid.” Tsunade scoffed, “Apparently so.” 

Tsunade cocked her head to the side and sighed heavily, “I wonder how soft I must be getting.” Kakashi frowned, “What do you mean?” Tsunade reached for the letter that had been addressed to her and looked down at it, “This is the third favor I’ve been asked for in less than as many days. I have half a mind to grant it, that is, depending on your answer to my next question.” Kakashi straightened his shoulders, he was ready for whatever question she might have. He was a Jonin and a Leaf shinobi after all. He didn’t fear or cower before his Hokage like so many others. She ran a finger along a line seeming to read it once more then looked him straight in the eye with her large amber-brown ones, “Kakashi, what is Kaida to you?” He took it back, he wasn’t ready. He wanted to cower. Hide. _Not you too…_

Kakashi tried to play it cool but the heat rising to his cheeks and sweat accumulating on his brow called him out as a big fat liar as he spoke, “Kaida? I mean she’s just…” Tsunade glared, “Think carefully of what you are about to say to me. I want the truth. Remember, it will be the determining factor in my decision in whether to grant this favor for Foro or not.” Kakashi chuckled nervously, “This favor is what...exactly?” Tsunade shook her head, “You don’t need to know until I’ve decided. So again, answer carefully. What is Kaida to _you_?” Kakashi ran his hand along the sweaty nape of his neck and swallowed hard. _Oh I don’t know,_ s _he’s probably just the love of my life who may not be allowed to stay here with me and I don’t know how to handle it._

Tsunade tossed the letter onto her desk, “Well?” Kakashi still didn’t know how to answer. He was only beginning to truly understand how he felt about her for himself. He had tried to tell Kaida, but it hadn’t gone so well. Now he was standing here expected to tell his Hokage? Just like that? Was that what she was wanting to hear? He didn’t know the right answer. He decided to start off easy, say what Kaida wasn’t. Maybe then he’d be able to figure out what to say, what she wanted to hear by her reaction, “Well, she isn’t a burden. She isn’t some immoral Mirror Sage out sucking souls for monetary gain. She isn’t like that. She isn’t evil. She isn’t dangerous.” 

He watched as Lady Tsunade crossed her arms and her mouth tightened. _Uh oh. That was not what she wanted to hear._ He raised a hand trying to hold back her anger, “No, she’s not any of those things. She is kind, extremely smart, overly caring. She’s…” Kakashi suddenly found himself wanting to say all the things she was to him. It caught him off guard and he knew he was about to ramble, “Kaida is fiery, passionate, loyal to a fault and not easy to peg down. She can light up a room with her smile and shut you down faster than anything with just the mere color of her eyes. They change so quickly, like her moods. She makes friends easily, everyone likes her. She…she…she is someone who wants to make a home. She is someone who is terrified she won’t be able to. She’s afraid to be alone and is tired. Tired of being judged, tired of running. She wants, but she doesn’t take. She’s fascinating…she’s important and she’s just…Kaida to me.”

Tsunade nodded and made her way back behind her desk to sit, “Well, seems like I only have one choice here. Kakashi, Kaida is not going to be a member of this village…” Kakashi’s fear suddenly flared making his stomach feel queasy as he interrupted her, “Lady Tsunade! You have to reconsider! Please let her stay. She…I…we’ll prove to you she will be a great member of the Leaf. I’ll do whatever it takes, just…don’t turn her away. I don’t think she could handle it. I…I don’t think…I could…either.” His head dropped as his final words fell weakly from his lips. He felt like his heart was cracking. 

Tsunade slammed her hand onto the top of the desk, “Are you finished?” Kakashi’s head shot up with surprise and he shoved his bunched fists into his pockets and stood straight to face his irritated looking Hokage. She nodded at his silence, “Good. If you had let me continue, I was saying that she is not going to be a member of this village until I make it so. Your friend Foro, little devil, told me that if I were to allow Kaida to become a part of this village that he would gladly hand over any Intel he has on Orochimaru and the lair he has so close to our border.” Kakashi’s brows rose but she held up a hand to keep him from speaking, “When I read that, I was furious. How _dare_ he order me around? Some snot-nosed shinobi from a lesser village! The nerve. Though something else he said gave me pause. He said that it seemed you and Kaida were cut from the same cloth, two parts of a whole. He also said even being a stranger he could tell that though he’s never met me he trusts in me to make what he considered the right decision regarding his favor because that is what the Leaf has always stood for. Then I remembered something Kaida said to me the day she arrived here. She told me when I asked her why I should let her stay, even just temporarily, that people can only grow if they open themselves up to others. She said that she had done that with you and Foro. You all had become stronger, allied, comrades, just by offering up your trust in each other. You all made it out alive from Orochimaru’s hell because of it. She mentioned she trusted you unequivocally and hoped she could show everyone they could trust her as well. It was also interesting to me that you said the same about her. Not to mention the others I sent out searching for you.”

Kakashi’s hands relaxed inside of his pockets, “So why did my answer alone seal her fate?” Tsunade smiled and tucked her chin into her palms glancing almost sweetly at him, “You haven’t figured that out? You are the one who is most important to her. This Foro kid is smart. Almost annoyingly so. He sees it too. I honestly can't wait to meet him. I won’t tell you what was in her letter, but let’s just say…if I didn’t let her stay at this point, especially with the way you just reacted, it would only be cruel and you two have done nothing to warrant that kind of treatment. I’m not going to be known as a vicious Hokage. Terrifying? Sure. Cruel…never. That goes against my nindo.” 

Kakashi found himself holding his breath, his heart pounded from the lack of oxygen and nervousness he felt. He hoped his outward appearance didn’t show that, however. Tsunade smiled, “So what do you say? Would you like Kaida to stay? Become a part of the Leaf?” Kakashi let his breath out slowly and closed his eyes, “Only if she wants to. I’ll never force her into anything.” Tsunade almost giggled and it had him reeling. He felt like he should run. He had never seen her this close to giddiness unless she had been drinking sake, “Spoken like a true gentleman. I would expect nothing less from you. Your character is so upstanding after all. Now that little outburst…was quite…new. It’s nice to see you out of sorts for once.” 

Kakashi couldn’t help the small groan that left his lips. He suddenly wished his mask had muting powers. “Have you been talking to Kurenai?” Tsunade frowned, “No. Should I?” Kakashi waved his hands in front of himself as though he could erase the last bits of conversation, “No, no. It’s nothing. Forget it.” Tsunade chuckled and shook her head, “My my, you really are in over your head aren't you, Hatake?” His hand lifted to the back of his head and he gave her a crinkled half-moon smile, “Eh…heh…it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Tsunade rolled up Kaida’s letter and leaned forward onto the surface of her desk, “I don’t doubt it if you were dealing with shinobi or a mission. Just take a bit of advice from me, not as your Hokage but as a woman. She isn’t a shinobi. She isn’t a mission. Don’t fight whatever it is you feel. Don’t hide from it. Run, leap, embrace it. As shinobi, life and time are not always kind to the heart. You may never get another chance like this…whatever this is, or may become, if it brings happiness, cling to it like your nindo. Every moment is precious when it involves someone else you trust, someone you care about.”

Kakashi stood dumbfounded. He had no words. Did he really just receive her blessing to pursue Kaida? An outsider? A Mirror Sage? His knees suddenly felt weak but he could no longer blame overuse of the muscles, “Lady…” She held up the tiny scroll, “Here. Bring this to her. Go home. I’ll expect you both here tomorrow afternoon to discuss easing her into the village and what her duties will be until she can show me what she can do to contribute here. It won’t be easy. Though if in a year’s time, she proves to be all the things you say, I will give her a full pardon. She won’t live as a Mirror Sage, but as a woman of the Leaf.” Just like that, she was back to the all-business Hokage. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. _You have gotten soft Lady Tsunade._ He bowed slightly at the waist as he approached her desk to take the letter from her hands, “Thank you.” Tsunade pointed at him as he raised, “Don’t make me regret this and don’t keep her waiting. Go. Tell the others they are dismissed.”

Kakashi gave another small bow before he turned to leave the office. His hand paused on the doorknob as his heart began to race. Now it was just up to Kaida to decide if she truly wanted to stay. He sent up a silent prayer to all the past Hokages that they would offer him just a bit more luck before he turned the handle and stepped into the brightly lit hall. All was quiet, no rush of questions bombarded him and he glanced up thinking the hall must have been empty, or they had all fallen asleep. Neither were accurate. Seven pairs of eyes looked at him questioningly, some nervous, some bored, some curious, and some tired. 

His hand reached up automatically to the back of his head, “Looks like everyone can go home. Lady Tsunade is satisfied with the mission outcome.” Shizune sighed and clutched Tonton tightly to her chest as she shuffled past him to enter the office. His hounds all said goodbye and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Ino stood and stretched, “Man that’s a relief. I have to work at the flower shop tomorrow so I really need to get home. Kakashi Sensei, you totally owe me lunch. That mission was pointless! I’m not a mail carrier you know! Come on Sakura I’ll make sure you get home safe.” Sakura fumed, “I can make it home on my own! I’m stronger than you!” He watched as Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura as she walked away with Sakura pulling her own childish face. He saw them then immediately lean in closer and begin to whisper, “So do you think that is Kakashi sensei’s girlfriend? I’ve never seen him with someone!” “I know! I hope so! She’s so pretty don’t you think?” 

Kakashi shook his head in amusement as the two teens walked away gossiping quietly then looked down at the silent woman before him. He handed her the scroll, “I didn’t read it.” Kaida took it and looked into his face her eyes were solid gray, worried, “Did she…” He shook his head, “I don’t know what Foro wrote at all.” Her shoulders seemed to relax and she clasped the letter to her chest, “So, is Foro in trouble?” Kakashi tilted his head and couldn’t help but to tuck a long strand of her dark blonde hair behind her ear. He needed to touch her, “Why would he be in trouble?”Kaida shrugged, “I don’t know the rules. He was in league with Orochimaru, but refused to come here. I don’t know if that broke some kind of law or something.” Kakashi smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, “Foro is alright. He’s safe. Both from his village and ours. Don’t worry. Come on let’s go.”

He held his hand out to her and she took it easily. Her warm soft skin felt right in his hand and he smiled from under his mask, “Are you getting hungry?” Kaida hummed, “After that encounter, I’m a bit keyed up, but I could probably eat a small meal.” Kakashi squeezed her hand, “Dango and tea?” She nodded and smiled, “That sounds perfect.” They left the Hokage’s headquarters and walked quietly towards the dumpling shop. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but it was heavy. He was trying to figure out how to tell her the news. He wasn’t sure he should do it at the restaurant but he also knew he shouldn’t keep her in the dark for too long. He knew she had an inkling something important had been discussed. She was just giving him time. For that, he wanted to kiss her. _Get real, you just want to kiss her._

The sun had started to dip lower in the sky, turning the bright blue of the late afternoon into a blue-gray flecked with pink. The air was becoming a bit cooler and the breeze rustled the tree leaves all around them bringing a strong wind that promised rain in the morning. It was going to be a wonderful evening and Kakashi thought he may have found a way to tell her Lady Tsunade’s decision without it being so public. He stopped at the entrance of the little dumpling shop and lifted the flap of the curtain so that Kaida could enter, “After you.” Kaida smiled and let go of his hand to proceed him into the shop. They were both greeted warmly and the shop owner waved at them, “Hello Kakashi! Long time since I’ve seen you around! Would you like a table or a place at the counter for you and your friend?” 

Kakashi greeted the older man warmly, “Nice to be back, Eiichi. I think we’ll actually take our order to-go if you don’t mind.” Kakashi looked down at Kaida, “Is that all right? I’d like to take you somewhere before it gets too dark.” Kaida smiled, “Of course.” He handed her a small menu, “Here order whatever you’d like.” Kaida glanced down at the menu and then handed it back a few moments later, “I think I want to have the mitarashi and a jasmine green tea.” Kakashi smiled, “Nice choice. That’s my favorite. Excuse me Eiichi, may we please have two of my usual, one goma and a red bean rice cake?” Eiichi smiled and pointed with a pair of tongs at him and Kaida, “Of course! Great choices my friends! I’ll have that right out for you.”

Kakashi found two empty stools near the end of the counter and ushered Kaida towards them. She sat down and swiveled so that she was facing him, “So…what was it you and the Hokage discussed?” Kakashi swallowed and waved a hand up and down, “Oh…a few things were talked about. I was going to tell you about that soon, this really isn’t the right place for that don’t you think? Just wanted to get some food first.” Kaida began to fiddle with a jar of sweet syrup in front of her, “Do you think Foro really is alright?” Kakashi covered her fidgeting hand with his, “Kaida, he’s really fine. We had it wrong, and I for one am glad we did. Aren’t you?” Kaida looked up at him and gave him a small smile, “Yeah. It’s just with everything that’s happened…” Her hand motioned around the restaurant filled with happily chatting customers, “This just seems too…peaceful. Like the other shoe hasn’t dropped yet.” Kakashi nodded and chuckled, “I know what you mean. You’re still a bit on edge right? Feeling a bit paranoid? Like you can’t really breathe easy just yet?” She let out a deep breath and it caused a stray strand of her hair to flutter, “Exactly.” 

Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, “That’s normal after what you’ve been through. We are still in recovery mode. I promise you though, you are safe. You can rest easy now. Nothing is going to happen to you here.” Kakashi pulled his hand away from hers as the shop owner came up with their order. Kaida placed her hand into her lap as he handed the man the money for their food, “Thank you for the food, Eiichi.” The older man grinned, “Thank you for your business! I hope you and your lady friend enjoy! Come back soon!” Kakashi stood from the stool and handed Kaida her tea while he held onto the cardboard box filled with their snacks and took his own tea from the counter, “Ready?” She stood from her chair and began to walk from the restaurant. She looked a bit sad and he wondered if he were to blame. Maybe he should have told her as soon as he’d left the Hokage’s office.

Kakashi ducked under the curtains and gave her a smile conveyed only by his single exposed eye. Her dark blue eyes glanced up at his face and she bit her lip, “Kashi, can I ask you something?” He offered her the box so she could remove one of her dumpling skewers and she shook her head refusing to take one. He frowned, “Of course. What’s wrong?” He watched as she glanced almost nervously around at the bustling section of the street. Many people were milling about finding their evening meal, going on dates with their loved one, or getting last minute shopping in before shops closed up for the day. He nudged her with his shoulder, “Come on, let’s take a walk.” He took a sip of his tea and glanced at her worriedly from the corner of his eye. 

Kaida sighed and once they were further away from the numerous amount of people on the main stretch of road, she began to speak, “So, I’ve noticed…and it may be nothing, but I’m trying to be more open...you too right?” Kakashi immediately nodded in agreement so she would continue, “So why…why is it when we aren’t alone you don’t touch me? You always pull your hand away if someone comes up to us or if we are about to meet someone.” Kakashi faltered in his steps but righted himself quickly, “Kai…do you want me to touch you in public?” He watched as her cheeks began to pink to match the color of the sky in the glow of the setting sun. _She’s stunning._ Kaida fiddled with a lock of hair and bit her lip again before she answered, “I wouldn’t mind it…that is if you wanted to…” Kakashi grinned and laughed, “Kai, of _course_ I want to! Please don’t tell me you were thinking I pull away from you because I am embarrassed or didn’t want to been seen with you…” 

Kaida glanced up at him and his smile wavered when she didn’t return it, “It’s…I just thought maybe because of what I am…maybe you didn’t want…” Kakashi almost flung their food to the ground at her words so that he could hold onto her tightly, but decided that would be a little overdramatic if he did so instead he used his words, “Kaida, I don’t pull away because of _that_. I only do so to preserve your modesty, mine too. I’m not used to this. Whatever this is. In our situation, I didn’t want to bring further undue attention to us right now. Especially since we haven’t really solidified _us_ even for ourselves.” Kaida smiled almost teasingly he mood shifting so quickly his head spun. She took a drink from her teacup, “So you do want to touch me now?” 

Kakashi groaned inwardly at her words. _If only you knew…agh! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ He felt his face flush with warmth and then she giggled. It was wonderful to hear. She brushed his cheek that was exposed just above the line of his mask, “You’re blushing.” He closed his eye and sighed, “I seem to be doing that more frequently these days…can I ask you something, Kaida?” Kaida plucked a dumpling from the box that was now tucked into the crook of his arm and took a bite, “Mm…you didn’t answer my question, but I suppose.” Kakashi laughed as her eyes rolled showing she was enjoying the food, “Like it then?” She licked her lips and cocked her head to the side, “Somehow I feel as though that wasn’t what you wanted to ask…” 

Kakashi shook his head, “No it wasn’t, though I guess I’m stalling for time. I said I wanted to show you something, but we aren’t there yet.” Kaida bit another dumpling off of the skewer and continued forward granting him the time he needed. They walked quietly, munching on dumplings and drinking their now warm tea. While winding their way through the steadily quieting streets of the village he had been slowly leading her to an outlook point of the stone cliff where each of the past and present Hokage’s faces were immortalized in stone. From the overlook, she would be able to see the main heart of the village. Look up to the faces he owed endless thanks to for bring her into his life, keeping them safe, and now, hopefully keeping her there. As they came up to the large stone balcony, he found a bench and set their now empty box of dumplings and his tea on, she set her cup next to his seeming to realize he didn’t want any distractions while they talked. 

He walked to the railing and beckoned her over, “Kai, come here. These are the Leaf’s Hokages. Below, being watched over by them is the heart of our village. She gasped and gripped the rail tightly as she looked down, “This…this isn’t a village, it’s a huge city! I knew the Leaf was large..but…this is just massive.” Kakashi chuckled, “Yes, but we are all one. Each of us are connected. Each of us would sacrifice ourselves for another. We are all comrades. Shinobi, Hokage, civilian alike. Most of us were born here. Some were outsiders but are now just as much a part of the Leaf as those born to it.” He glanced down at her, the wind was flinging her hair back behind her in long glistening locks and her eyes were wide with wonderment as she gazed upon the heart of his home under the final rays of setting sun. 

Kakashi noticed she had begun to tremble, he thought it might be her fear of heights, but couldn’t be sure. He wanted to comfort her no matter the reason. It was a new base instinct he had acquired just like the one of needing to touch her and often. He satisfied both needs when he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her to place his hands on top of hers along the railing. Her shaking lessened and she pushed back into his chest as though to anchor herself, “Are you alright? Is the height too much?” Kaida shook her head and took a deep breath, “It’s all too much…but it’s wonderful. This is wonderful. It’s beautiful here.” Kakashi rested his chin onto the top of her head and they stood quietly as the sun fully set to give way to the moon and many glistening lights of the homes scattered below mirroring the stars beginning to shine above. The question he had needed to ask suddenly bubbled its way out of his mouth under the cover of the early night, “Kaida, what do I mean to you?”

He heard her gasp and he kicked himself mentally, he hadn’t meant to spring it on her like that, like his Hokage had for him, but now that it was out in the open, he couldn’t take it back. He couldn’t say it in a much more eloquent way. Ease into it. _Smooth, Hatake._ He held his breath waiting for her to answer as she stilled inside his embrace. He had hopes for her to say she wanted him, that she cared about him like he did her. He needed to know her answer to this question before he could tell her that she could officially be one of them. If she wanted to be. He was being selfish again, but he knew it would be for the last time. Regardless of her answer, she was now a member of the Leaf. She was home. He just hoped she’d choose to make it a home with him. 

She was silent for far longer than he would have liked. He almost wanted to pull away so that he could see her face, but to him touching her was a need, a drug, a force stronger than the pull of the earth. Until she no longer wanted him to, he was going to remain pressed against her like this. Especially since she expressed earlier that she wanted him to do just this. His fingers ran gently over the tops of her hands and he heard her sigh once more and her soft voice in his ears was as though he heard music for the first time, “Kashi…I’m afraid to tell you exactly how I feel, because it frightens me. There is so much. Words aren’t enough. I’m not so good with them around you. Though at the same time…I think we both are feeling that way and we shouldn’t stay silent. That thought is giving me strength to say this. Kakashi, if you don’t know anything else, know this…I trust you more than anyone else I ever have in a world that has not been so kind. You’ve asked me what you mean to me…and all I can say is that you mean enough to me to give you my heart because I know you will protect it. Possibly love…”

Kakashi instantly moved. In a short few motions he had her flipped around in his arms, he pulled his mask away from his face and he was kissing her. The lead weight of uncertainty he had held in his chest finally lifted. The proverbial storm clouds that hovered over his head with the unsure thoughts of their future were all gone, leaving nothing but sun even in the dark. Warm wind embraced them both causing her hair to whip around and wrap their faces up like a silk blanket. Encasing their feelings of unspoken love for one another inside of it. His lips caressed hers with a fervor he’d never known. Was this what love felt really like? If it did he never wanted it to end. With her lips, no, her kiss, once again she had healed him. Though this time she had mended his soul. He was light. He was happy. He was whole. Kakashi pulled back from her after a time, her hair still whipping around them like a sandy blonde curtain and he pressed his forehead to hers, “You have no idea what it means to hear you say that.” 

Kaida had closed her eyes as he pulled his head away from hers, “Kai, I have something to tell you…” She tugged on the wayward strands of hair now wrapping around her face in the wind trying to control them. Kakashi placed both of his hands on the top of her head and swiped her hair back so she could see him, “Kai…you can stay. You’re part of this village now.” Her hands gripped at his forearms, “What?” Kakashi smiled, “You are part of the Leaf. You’re home.” He heard her cry out and then her head was pressing into his chest, “Kai? Are you alright?” She nodded and began giggling through the sudden onslaught of tears, “Oh! I’m…I’m fantastic! I can stay? Really?” Kakashi smiled and lifted her head, “Really, and there’s more. In a year, if you have proven your worth here, Lady Tsunade will pardon you.”

He felt Kaida go weak in the knees and he was scooping her up into his arms before her knees could hit the stone beneath them, “Kaida!” She was trembling and wiping at her eyes, “No! Are you…really?! I’m going to be free? Really?” Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead, “Really.” She began to sob uncontrollably in his arms. He just held her, pressing kisses to her head, nose, cheeks. Her eyes became puffy, her cheeks wet, and her nose was running. It was the most beautiful he’d seen her. Her own life long burden had finally been lifted and even though she was crying it was the happiest he’d ever seen her. In the light of the moon, her eyes had turned crystal blue. They shone so brightly and now he knew what her happiness truly looked like. He promised himself that her eyes would never dull back into the gray-blue they had been since he met her. 

He continued to comfort her with his kisses and caresses while years of fear and hurt drained away. Once her sobs had subsided and she wiped at her nose with a frown, “Gross. I’m all snot and tears. I’m sorry.” Kakashi kissed her forehead and placed her gently onto the bench. He reached inside of his pocket for a napkin he had grabbed at the restaurant and began wiping her tears away. She took the napkin from him and wiped at her nose, “What now?” Kakashi smiled down at her tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged, “I guess we go on. Living moment to moment. Deal?” Kaida grinned at him through wet lashes, “On one condition...love me moment to moment?” Kakashi crouched in front of her to take her face into his hands so his lips could reach hers. He kissed her deeply and when he pulled away he whispered, “That’s not a deal, it’s a promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my (long) introduction of the scarecrow and little dragon. Like I said at the start, I hope to write more of these two in much shorter terms in the future. It will be a challenge, but I look forward to trying. Again please let me know what you thought. Also, if you enjoyed this and you'd like these two in a particular situation PM me your idea! I'd love to try writing it! I really think these two are going to be a common occurrence in my works. Thank you for reading. It really means a lot. :)


End file.
